Lemonade
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: It's a kind of 'juice' that will taint your purity and heart. A collection of one-shot stories of Elsword and the girls in every hot situation. Rate M for lemon, read at your risk. You have been warned. (15 - Warm Elmas (Knight Emperor x Timoria))
1. Silent Love (Els x Lu)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wish to release imagination.**

(Yuu's Note: Hi ya, readers. i have some note about this collection of stories. It will marked as M rank in every one-shot lemon. The main protagonist is Elsword so i only focus on writing lemon for Elsword with one girl, depend on everyone's review and private message.)

Main Couple: Elsword x Lu (Any class)

1\. Silent Love

* * *

The girl stepped out from the bathroom door with her only towel wrapping around her petite body, her face flushed red as she saw her man was sitting on the bed. She blushed deep red when he flashed the illegal smile to her. Lu hesitated, her heart beating so loud, and gathered her courage to step forward slowly. When she was before him, he gave her a hug. She yelped as both he and her fell on the bed. She could see his face so close to her, his crimson eyes staring at starred eyes. She closed her eyes in embarrassment as her hands held onto his hair, feeling his red messy hair on her skin.

A light chuckle came from him, which made her pout. His hand then placed on her head and ran though her white hair. Oh how much she loved it when he did that and lied on his chest, hearing his beating heart. Each beat gave her reason to fight for, each beat told her that he was here with her. She looked up to see his face that showed concern to her because it's the biggest day to both of them. He was afraid that she wasn't ready, but she closed her lips to his, a sign to reply that she wanted it.

They never knew when they would fall in the line of fights. None of them would live in regret that they didn't spend their time together.

Her tongue licked his lower teeth, begging to enter. He allowed it and letting her tongue slipping into his mouth. Her body was hotter while his tongue invaded her mouth. She could feel his tongue was twirling hers, their saliva mixed each other. But they wanted more. Both hugged closer, deepening their kiss as his hand grabbed her towel before he slowly unwrapped it. She moaned in his mouth when he completely undressed her towel but she kept kissing him. He rolled on the bed to switch their position with him on top of her.

In need of air, they broke the kiss. The trail of saliva was still connecting their tongue until it was severed. He got up a bit to see her naked body. She had grown up a bit, taller than he first saw her. Though her breasts hadn't developed, he still loved them as long as they're hers. He went for her neck and licked on it, sending shiver down to her body. Her breath hesitated, moaning softly. His tongue licked her neck down, leaving trail of saliva, and kissed her shoulder, marking her with a hickey. She belonged to him and him alone.

Her strength was lost by a sudden touch on her small breast. Her breath was getting hotter and heavier as he softly folded her breast, calling his name in ecstasy. Hearing this, a smirk crossed his mouth. His index and mid finger squeezed her nipple and massaged it, causing another moan escaping her lips. Her mind was blank. His magical fingers were playing her breasts, taken over by the pleasure. She tried to muffle her moan yet he attacked her with his tongue licking her other nipple. He licked around, squeezing and sucked on it. His teeth bit her nipple lightly yet enough to leave mark and pulled out before he released it.

He continued licking it while his hands held her waist and stroked down to her thighs. He heard a soft giggle from her lips, ticklish. He stroked to her inner thighs and ran upper until he touched her treasure, which was already soak. A smirk flashed on his mouth, which she blushed, before he began rubbing his fingers up and down. The sound of her wet vagina being teased by him embarrassed her. Her moan was louder every time he rubbed on it, unable to bear the pleasure he caused on her and was sealed by his lips. She could only moan in his mount as he increased the pace.

Her breath was heavy and her back was ache, moaned loudly as she came, her juice leaked on his hand. She broke the kiss to catch her air, her body limped on the bed. The red knight teased her by licking her juice on his hand before her. A wave of embarrassment hit her as she watched him licking it, yet she couldn't do anything.

She waited till her strength returned partially and rolled on the bed to switch place again. Her man chuckled at this and let her do what she wanted. He watched as the girl patted on the budging thing in his pants, his 'sword'. She undid the belt, unbuttoned it and slid it off. The first thing she felt was a hot, gentle slap from his 'sword'. She held it with both her hands and performed handjob by stroking her hands up and down. The touch of her soft hands forced her man to groan in pleasure. She smirked at that and sped up her hands.

His 'sword' went harder and harder with every stroke she did, her left hand caressing caressing his balls. She began her own assault by closing her gap between her face and his 'sword' and licking the shaft. Of course her man didn't expect that and a loud sigh escaping from his mouth. He could feel her wet tongue licking his 'sword' from the bottom up, the tip being teased by her. A small liquid of precum leaked from the head of his 'sword' which was wiped by her tongue, tasting it. It's bitter. Then she put its head in her mouth, twirled tongue around it and swallowed the shaft into her mouth. He grunted before the tight and heat in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking below his 'sword'.

A hand was placed on her head, urgent to more. She obeyed him and sucked his 'sword' faster, her moan muffled. The faster she sucked, the sooner he would come, as her throat felt his genital throbbing. However, a devious thought crossed her mind and stop her head, earning a disappointing groan from him. She removed his genital from her mouth and crawled on top of his to position her lower lips onto his 'sword'.

Her face showed nervous and scared because she was still a virgin. He pulled her closer, his forehead touching hers, and stared at her starred eyes to tell her to trust him. She smiled a bit and nodded. Putting the head of his genital in, she slowly inserted his 'sword' into her. Both he and she fell the touch of the head and the barrier of virgin. Their hands clasped each other, fingers interwined. With a nod, she dropped her body down. A sting of pain pierced her barrier, her hands gripping tightly as her tears came down from her eyes, the pain she couldn't take. Her man locked her lips with his to silence her sream, which was muffled in his mouth. Blood leaked out from her entrance.

Both kept kissing until she broke it. A nod from her meaned the pain was faded away. She began lifting her body up and fell back, his 'sword' rubbing her womb. The pain was subdued and replaced by the pleasure inside. She moaned loudly with every beat, her womb tightening his genital. Her mind went blank and increased more speed. The sound of their skin slapping and the moans of the demon girl in heat were the only thing in the room.

As for her man, he didn't just lie down and watch her. He hugged her and rolled again to change their position before he thrusted his 'sword' into her. A loud scream of pleasure pierced the heaven when his 'sword' hit the G-spot that she came again, yet he kept the thrusting speed. She completely lost her mind, the saliva drooling down on her cheek. The sensation of pleasure, it was too much for her. She spread out her arms for him, inviting him in her embrace, which he accepted and hugged her, his lips crashed onto hers once more. He kept the pace of thrusting while he dominated her tongue.

All of sudden, he stopped. The girl was confused why until her legs was hung on his shoulders and she was flipped by him so that she was on her knees and hands. He thrusted inside her again and become faster and rougher. She yelped among the moans as her tail was being teased. A burning sensation of pleasure hit her when his hand stroked her tail, weakening her strength and licked it. The girl's arms fell onto her elbows, his saliva was wetting her tail. She couldn't mutter her words, tears dropping. He released her tail and reached for her breasts, foldling them roughly. Her breath was so hot that it was visible.

The girl felt his genital throbbing wildy inside her, telling her that he would come soon. He held her waist and thrusted her faster and faster. And then, with his last strong thrust, he came inside her as she came too. His seed and her juice mixed together. They paused to get their breath.

As he pulled his 'sword' out, some of his seed leaked out from her entrance.

Both then collasped on the bed. It was a long and pleasure night for both of them. Their eyes were staring at each other ther. A smile crossed their lips.

"I love you, Elsword."

"I love you too, Lu."

The girl pulled him closer and kissed his lips closer which he returned. Lu used his arm as her pillow and drifted into sleep as Elsword hugged her and joined in his own dream.

Unknown to them, a new life was formed inside Lu.

* * *

Yuu: ...*looking at Elesis* Can you stop staring at me? You make me like i'm criminal for writing this? She's perfectly legal.

Elesis: ... *keep staring* i still don't trust you.

Elsword: ... To you anyway, even if they knew her age. She's still in loli form, and you still are a criminal.

Yuu: Ah I Give up! *back to Yuu's room*

Elsword: ... Ahem, anyway. *Copy Yuu's emoticon* Read n Review, Please! OwO /

Yuu: And for El's sake, stop copying my emoticon!


	2. Domination (KE x DE)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a write who wants to release imagination**

Main Couple: Elsword x Ara

Elsword - Knight Emperor

Ara - Devi

2 - Domination

* * *

It started with a night day in Ruben. A young man with red spiky hair was resting on the couch, reading something like a magazine. He flipped the page and read in boredom. Since Velder had recognized his hard work, he was given a month off and payment. There's nothing much for him to do, going out and visiting his people, training swords and heading home.

Elesis was still going outside as Red Knight mecernary so he's alone.

Or so he thought…

"Elsword~"

A loud bang hit on the door as it opened. Elsword sighed and knew whose voice belongs to. He casually got up and saw the young woman with dark hair entering his house. Her name was Ara, one of his companions in El Search Party. She's staying with Elsword due to the Fahrmann under rebuilding, which was gonna be a long time. She's also the one in charge of cooking. Despite her unusual attitude, she's a good friend to everyone. However, he felt her bugging on him when he's alone with her and teasing him whenever she had chance.

Another thing, she had a spirit inside, who was called Eun, the Nine-Tail Fox. Everytimes Eun took over her body, Ara's hair turned white as white tails appeared behind her, sometimes he spotted a pair of white fox-like ears on her head. He still remembered those twitching ears and waving tails that got his curiosity, how soft they were…

"So what do we have for dinner?" Elsword aske, seeing a basket of food on her arm.

"It's still usual, unless if you want something else."

"No it's fine. Let's get started. I'm hungry anywa

She hummed happily and stepped into the kitchen. Elsword just only watched as she put the apron on her and shrugged before going back to the couch and waiting. However, he didn't see the devious smirk on her lips.

" _ **When do we start capturing our man?"**_ a feminine voice spoke inside Ara.

"Not yet, Eun… but soon…" Ara muttered and placed the small bottle on the table labelled Aphrodisiac

She got it from a black market with a good price and tested it on herself. As a result, she couldn't stop fingering herself. Her body was in heat. Plus, with the animal trait from Eun, she's more like a bitch in heat. Imaginating herself and Elsword in a hot wild sex turned her on. After making dinner, she put aphrosiac in the drinks, twirling until the pills faded. To make it more wildly, she also put it on her own drink too.

"Ufufufu~ I can't wait to get in his pants."

" _ **It's us."**_

Ara brought meal to the table and called Elsword. He entered and enjoyed the food along with Ara. Of course dinner went without any trouble, until she gave him the drink with aphrosidiac. Elsword took it without any doubt and drank it down. He swore he heard her giggle and looked at her who drank her own drink as well. She put the dishes and the glasses in the stove and returned to Elsword on the couch, waiting for the drug in effect.

"It's quite hot in here." Elsword said, pulling his collar shirt wide to get some air.

' _Bingo!'_ / _**"Bingo!"**_

"Oh? It must be your imagination." Ara lied. She, too, felt the heat rising in her body.

Both were covered in sweat, their mind fuzzy for a moment. A dark blush crept onto their face as the heat rose higher. Ara took her first move by crawling close to him, her upper breasts revealed to his eyes. Elsword was confused, but his eyes followed her breasts. His breath was getting funny, unable to get his eyes away from her breasts.

" _ **Do it, Ara…"**_

The animal trait in her pushed to her limit. She slowly put her hands on the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head, her breasts jiggling wildly. Elsword's eyes widened in shock at her bolt move. She didn't wear bra on and her nipples were already hard.

"A-Ara, what are you doing?"

"Why don't you take off your shirt…" She whispered seducedly "It will help you cool down a bit…"

Instead of waiting, she hurriedly caught his shirt and pulled over his head, leaving no chance to resist. Elsword's eyes were covered for a moment until the shirt was completely taken off to see a white hair Ara with her crimson slitted-eyes, tails waving behind her. Elsword presumed that was Eun's mode, yet she didn't change it unless during fight.

Elsword wanted to ask her again and was shut up and Ara's lips on his. The heat in both his and her body rose up by the effect of aphrodisiac and Elsword's unconsciously grabbed her left breast and folded it why deepening the kiss. Ara's tails waving excitingly, her breast was being roughly massaged. Eun's mental link connected to Ara's so she could feel what Ara felt and was moaning inside her mind. Her tongue was being dominated and twirled cin a circle. Somehow the aphrodisiac made Elsword being rough to her. He pushed her back, pinned her on her neck and ravished her mouth once again.

She tried to resist yet the animal side of Elsword and his hungrily gaze of his paralyzed her. Her lower lips were already wet just being ravished. Elsword suddenly snapped and broke the kiss, staring at her with shock and fear.

"Ara, I-I'm sorry. I… I… I don't know what gotten into me…"

Guilt built inside him for assaulting her. Ara couldn't blame Elsword. He's the good person she ever met and he wouldn't dare to harm her. She reached his head and pulled him closer for another kiss to calm him.

"It's ok, Elsword. I want this." She smiled "I trust you. I will gladly give this body to you, because I love you."

"Ara…"

"It's natural for men to ravish their mate, right?" She whispered lewdly "So why don't you… do the same to us? Eun wants this as well."

"…"

Unable to resist, Elsword grabbed her breasts and folded them roughly, shaking them up and down and teased her nipples. A sense of chill went through her back as she moaned lewdly, her collar bone being sucked by Elsword, leaving a love mark as his mate. Elsword then proceeded to her breasts. He claimed her left nipple by sucking on it, sending pleasure to her body. His tongue licked around, pressed it and pulled it with his teeth.

Her breath hitched for a moment. Her voice slowly changed by another familiar voice Elsword knew.

" **More, boy~"**

The beast side in Elsword acted wildly by the seduction of the exortic fox and hungrily bit her nipple. Senses of pain and pleasure hit her hard, forcing an orgasm from her lower lips. Elsword smelt the juice from her groin and crawled back, facing her lower body. He slid the pants down to reveal the white soak panties that can see through. His finger started rubbing on it, earning a stiff moan from the girl. He growled a bit by the piece of cloth that stood in his way and attempted to tear it down before tossing it away. He made no hesitation and claimed her vagina, sucking and licking it wildly. He spread it wide, his hot breath blowing. Ara/Eun yelped.

"Please… no more tease… Put your dick inside me… I want it…"

And he liked to hear it. Sliding off his pants, she saw a huge genital popping out from his pants. Both Ara and Eun drooled at his size and couldn't wait to get it in them. Her vagina felt the tip of his penis poking. She moved her lower body, begging for it. Her mind was tainted by the thought of being his bitch due to Eun's animal trait and lost herself to the lust and pleasure.

"Kyaaaaa~"

With a quick thrust, he pushed his whole length inside her, tearing the barrier. Her womb was stretched a bit by his size. Not letting her rest, he kept pounching on her. The sound of their skin slapping each other echoed in their room. The pain was gone and replaced by the pure pleasure he gave her. Her eyes was then changed, her left eyes turned orange while right one remained as slitted-eye. Her mind was blank, locking her legs around Elsword's waist as she moaned lewdly. Eun was in heat as well and felt his 'sword' 'piercing' inside her like Ara as the effect of mental link. She sometimes took over body to watch her mate closely and his hunger for sex.

Elsword then grabbed one of her tails and pulled it slightly. A loud yelp escaped her mouth.

"Not my tail~!"

Thus forcing another orgasm. His hand stroked her tail while banging her, an unimaginable pleasure consuming her. She couldn't breathe. It's like he took away her breath. Her belly was swollen by his gental.

"Not my tail… Ah~ Anything… but not… my tail… Ah~"

But that only made him pull harder. Her melted voice fell into deaf ears and was soon subdue by her moan. Things went wild until she felt his penis throbbing inside along with his growl. He's gonna come soon.

"Elsword… I'm.. gonna… CUUUMMM!"

She screamed in pure estacy and came on Elsword as he shot his seed inside her. Both breathed heavily, sweat covering their body. The effect of aphrodisiac should wear off by now. Elsword stared at her orange and red slitted-eyes and claimed her lips, which she returned.

* * *

After that, Ara chose to move in with Elsword and became his girlfriend by day.

"Hey, Elsword. I bought meal for you~" Ara chirped.

"Nice. Make it quick, Ara. I'm hungry."

As their usual day, Ara was in charge of cooking for Elsword and her. She put the food in the kitchen. During these happy days, she and Eun began to miss his beast side on the bed and couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

"I guess one more won't hurt."

She decided to put two pills in their drink instead of one.

* * *

Yuu: *rub my head* i began to like writing this... Another lemon story, the idea was from Mr. X. Thanks.

Eun: It still needs more... tainted words...

Yuu: Oh come on, that's the limit i can use. If i write directly, it would be beyond M, wouldn't it?

Eun: That leaves the viewers to decide then, and don't leave me and other out of this.

Shiva & Aspara: Jiiiiiiiii~

Yuu: ^^;; ... Anyway... Read 'n Review, please. What do you think? OwO /


	3. Hot Shower (RM x FL)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering writer who wish to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Rune Master) x Elesis (Flame Lord)

3 - Hot Shower

* * *

Nothing better than a nice hot shower in the evening, enjoyed the water washing away the sweat. However, to the Sieghart family, it's another kind of shower.

"Ah… Home, sweet home."

Elesis let out a loud sigh of relief upon returning home. She took off her shoes and headed straight to her room while Elsword was behind her, taking off his own. Both returned from a quest and they were rather sweaty.

"I'm gonna prepare shower for you." Elesis heard her brother shout from outside. A dark blush crept onto her face as the wild imagination went through her mind. She threw her white coat away, leaving the black suit that hugged her body, took of the belt and removed the gloves. She reached her hair and untied her hair, her crimson hair floating when she stroke it.

The sound of the water could be heard from the bathroom which was beside her room, meaning he was preparing for her. She stepped out of her room and went for the bath. She noticed another white coat was in the basket, which belonged to Elsword. She picked it up put it close to her nose, taking a deep inhale of his scent. That was all it took for her to fall into pleasure. She loved her brother's scent.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she took another breath. Her body was getting hotter and hotter, her legs shaking a little. She muttered his name quietly with love.

"I didn't expect you to smell my coat, Elesis." A voice called from her back and a pair of strong arms wrapped her waist.

She didn't need to turn around and felt his hands roaming her body. Her lips was claimed by Elsword's as he hungrily kissed her. She blissfully moaned.

Elsword and Elesis were in a forbidden relationship, not as brother and sister, but as man and woman. They loved each other but hid their love to the world due to the people's opinions. They didn't want to let everyone think badly to their lives and so they only showed their love at home. Day by day, their love turned into a heating life. Elsword pulled Elesis into the bath and committed sinful thing by having intercourse with her, and Elesis couldn't ask for more.

Back to the couple, Elsword's left hand reached for her breast and started folding it, earning a soft moan from Elesis. His other hand travelled down to her groin and rubbed his fingers on her lower lips, which made her turned on and wet herself. He growled a bit by the clothes and attempted to zip it down. Elesis helped him take her clothes off, her breasts bouncing. Once she was stripped naked, Elsword pulled her into the bathroom and pinned her on the war to continued kissing her.

She was in pain by his roughness yet she made no complaint. Her hands stroked down from his shoulders to his hard chest and the six-pack abs, beginning to get hornier. The shower rained down the hot water over their body, wetting their heads.

"Turn around." He ordered, which Elesis obeyed and turned herself around, leaning her back on his chest.

He took the shower faucet and cleaned her shoulders down to her collar bones and her breasts. A devious smirk crossed his face and put the shower close to her nipple, where was sensitive to her. The hot water ran over her nipple and she moaned loudly when Elsword massaged it with the shower rubbing on it. He did the same to the other one. Elsword licked his tongue on Elesis' neck, leaving a trail of saliva and kissed on it. His fangs sank on her skin, marking her as his, and tasted a bit of her blood.

He moved the shower from her breast down to her stomach, letting the hot water washing her skin, and hit her wer lower lips. She tried to hold her moan back when he put it too close to her pussy and rubbed it up and down, her legs trembling. His left arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling while continuosly rubbed it. Her body was stiff for a moment and heard a loud moan from her mouth, her juice leaked out and washed away by water.

Elsword put the shower back to hanger and slowly carried her into the bathtub. He joined in with her and had her between his legs. The crimson haired girl relaxed in his arm and giggled when her hair was patted by his hand.

Elesis felt a hot pulse hitting her back. She reached under water and grabbed his penis that was already hard.

"Your little boy need my attention." Elesis teased, rubbing her finger on the tip. She broke free and turned around to face him while on her knees and hands, her left hand holding his penis and stroking it up and down slowly "It's quite hard and painful. Let me help it."

She took a deep breath and dived under the bath. Elsword didn't see her but he felt his penis was being sucked by her mouth. Elesis bobbed her head up and down, tongue licking below the rod. It's not much of a problem to her when she gave him blowjob under water because she had done it a few times and she enjoyed it. She stopped her head and focused on licking around its head.

The woman only emerged from water to get air and dived again.

She kept doing it for a few times until his cock began throbbing. She bobbed her head faster to earn her favorite drink. A hot, white liquid shot out from his cock and filled her mouth. She closed her lips tight, not letting any drop to spill. Once he stopped cumming, she pulled his cock out, while keeping sperm in her mouth, and emerged from water. She opened her mouth to show his seed that coated her tongue and closed to swallow them down.

"Good girl." He complimented, which she blushed and buried her face on his chest. He chuckled and hugged her.

"Ne… Elsword…"

"Hm?"

"… What do you think if I want to start a family with you?" she asked.

She felt his hand touched her cheek and lifted her face up to see his close to her, both their forehead touching each other.

"Then I will make it come true." Elsword smiled "Anything for my flame rose."

"Charming…"

But she liked it.

Elesis sat on top of him and positioned herself over his cock. Her hand held his rod to set its tip in her and slowly slid remain of his length into her womb.

"Ah~"

She couldn't resist her moan and moved her body, her wall tightening his cock. The heat of water along with his large cock forced her to cum on him again. Elsword grabbed both of her breasts and massaged it while sucking one of her nipples, circling his tongue around. Her body trembled and felt weaker.

Elsword suddenly lifted her body up, earning a gasp from her, and put her on the floor on her back before he moved his hip to fuck her. Her mind went blank and unable to hold back her lewd moans in bathroom.

"More, Elsword! Make A Mess Of Me! Make Me Pregnant With Your Child!"

He growled and increased his speed. He slammed his lips onto hers and made out in a heating kiss while maintaining his speed. His cock hit her G-spot directly and made her orgasm, yet he didn't let her rest and keep fucking her like animal in heat.

He stopped suddenly, making Elesis stared at him in confused until Elsword lifted her up again. Elesis found herself on the wall, her legs barely touched the floor as he lifted her. He lifted her left leg up and continued thrusting this cock inside her, her breasts bouncing.

"S-So rough!"

"Bear with it, woman!" He growled.

She was in ninth heaven, her mind and body filled with pleasure he made her. Her tongue hung out. All she could think was being his toy to be fucked by him while her mind was corrupted by the pleasure of his cock in her womb.

Elsword kept thrusting his cock inside her until it went throbbing. Elesis could feel it too and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Elesis!"

"Let it out inside me! Let me bear your child!"

"ELESIS!" / "ELSWORD!"

Both screamed their names out and cum, his sperm flowing inside her worm mixed with her juice. They panted heavily, staring at each other before they claimed each other's lips.

"It's our child, Elesis. Not only me." He spoke out.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, tears welling on her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A week later, both Elsword and Elesis were in her room, sitting on the bed. The Flame Lord was held in her lover's arms.

"Hey, Elsword. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Elesis showed him the pregnancy test to Elsword, which showed Posible.

"I got pregnant."

It didn't take the certain magician to realize what she meant and hugged her with happy laugh.

"I'm gonna be daddy!"

Elesis giggled when he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Yuu: z...z...z...

(In a different room)

Lu: Seem like Yuu-chan's tired with his work (Toss some chips) and i'm sure you're enjoying his lemon of you and your brother.

Elesis: *blush* i'm not. *toss some chips* maybe...

Elsword: Let him rest, i'm sure he will be good tomorrow *toss some chips*. And oh, Mr. X, i got a message for you. Yuu's on with his other lemon chapter with Rose here and should be finish within tomorrow. But then you should consider his busy schedule sometimes, he may not be able to update stories frequently, or change his status, that's all for now.

Lu: Show time~ *Show a set of full house* I won~ *attempt to gather chips*

Elesis: Not so fast. *Show a set 4 of a kind* it's my victory *try to reach betting chips*

Elsword: *Shot a set of royal straight flush* check again, women *smirk* seem like there's gonna be a hot night with you two.

Lu and Elesis: *shocked and then blush*


	4. Strip Poker (RM x BO)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering author who want release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Rune Master) x Rose (Bloodia)

4 - Strip Poker

(Note: I didn't feel like making Elsword as Magical Knight so i make him as Rune Master ^^ll due to age gap.)

* * *

"Hey Elsword, wanna play poker with me?"

At night, both Elsword and Rose were staying in the room alone with Rose holding the stack of cards before Elsword who was playing with runes. Both seemed bored. Since they got days off from work, they didn't have much thing to do, training, walking and all.

"Poker?" Elsword raised his brows "You want to play it?"

"Yes, but it's not just a normal poker game." A mischiecous smirk appeared on her thin lips as she spoke "a strip poker."

"Ho…?" Elsword was interested "Strip poker, eh you naughty girl?"

They gathered on the bed, sitting and facing each other.

"We will follow he rule, instead of betting with chips, we will use our clothes to bet." She explained "Whoever lose their last clothes will get dominated by the winner."

"Alright, then. Let's play."

' _You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Elsword.'_ Rose thought, licking her lips hungrily, eyes staring at him like she wanted to undress him with just a look.

Both decided they will use the battle clothes to bet. She began with dealing 5 cards to each side. She picked her cards up and saw a set of high-card. She threw 3 out of 5 cards and picked up the same amount she threw from the deck, 4 of a kind. She smirked, seemed like she won this match. She looked at Elsword who threw two cards and picked others 2 from the same deck, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Picking bad cards?" She teased.

"You can say that." He replied and showed her his cards, 4 of a kind, same as hers 's a 7

"I won~" Rose showed her own to him, which was 8.

She watched him eagerly to see which piece he would take off, only to be disappointed when he took off his headband.

"What? Not like it? He smirked.

She suffled the deck and dealt another set to her and him. Rose picked other 2 while Elsword picked 1. When they showed their cards, she got straight, however…

"Full house."

"… damn…"

It was her turn to remove an article of clothes. She slid her socks off her legs, teasing him.

The third game began. Rose dealt a set of cards to both sides. She threw 2 cards away and drew from the deck. If looking closely, there's another card that was well hidden in her palm and dropped on the top of deck before she drew it quickly. All was happening quickly to the second card without making suspicious move to Elsword.

' _I have learned the trick from casino, Elsword. I will draw best cards to beat you, and make you strip till you obey me on bed.'_ She said to herself with a perverted smile on her lips, watching the man drawing 2 cards. She got full house while Elsword got straight. He lost and removed the gloves.

After for a few games, Rose had her black lingeries that were quite attractive while Elsword still had his underwears as his last piece. Rose licked her lips, her eyes stuck on something huge inside. She hurriedly dealt the set of cards and attempted to cheat once again to win the final game.

"You seem to be lucky on playing poker, Rose." Elsword commented and picked up his set.

"Of course~ i'm very good at poker." Rose said, threw 1 card and picked the same amount from the deck with a hidden card in her palm. She looked back at her set and revealed it's a full house,

' _I won! But wait,'_

She stared at Elsword, who threw his own set and picked another one.

"I'm done."

She smirked and slammed her set on the bed to reveal 4 of a kind.

"Game over, Elsword." She said.

"… indeed it is." Elsword replied with his own set, however, Rose's eyes widened before his cards.

"R-R-Royal Straight Flush?!"

It's indeed a Royal Straight Flush from 10 of heart to Ace of heart.

"How is this possible?!"

"Hehe..." He chuckled "Lady Fortune is on my side."

If a player got a royal straight flush, they will get double the bet from those who lost. That meant she lost both her bra and panties.

He pinned her on the bed with both his hands held her arms.

"I'm a little surprised that you got me this far, but you should know that i already saw your trick, swapping the cards on top of deck, eh?"

That moment, she was screwed.

"H-How?"

"I saw it on the forth game," He patted her cheek and explained "While you're quite fast, i can see it."

She gulped.

"So… you lost by my cards, and cheated. You know what will happen to you?"

She began to shiver, his hot breath blowing her left. She whimped when his hands gripped her arms tight. His grin grew bigger.

"A punishment is at hand."

* * *

"Mmmp…"

A short time later, Rose was found on the bed naked, her hand tied on the framer over her head, eyes blindfolded. Her breasts were tied by ropes and legs were forced to spead as widely as possible. Her mouth was silent by a gag-ball.

The red haired man stepped forward while holding a small vibrator. He touched it on the skin on her breast and ran on it, sending shiver to her body, and met her pink nipple. He turned the vibrator on and teased her nipple which earned a muffled moan from the gunner. Her nipple reacted sensitively and went hard as he ran vibrator around it. Elsword took a small sticker and put the vibrator with her nipple. He did the same to other with another vibrator attached to.

Rose moaned uncontrollably by the pleasure consuming her, her body shaking. Some of her juice leaked out from her pussy.

Elsword grinned at her flushing face before he knelt down to give her a lick on her cheek, much to her surprise.

"This is what you get for cheating, Rose…" He whispered.

A chain of beads were shown to her eyes. Her iris shaken upon fear. He went down to her anus and slowly rubbed first bead on it, making a low muffled moan. He began inserting the bead inside her anus, forcing it to stretch a bit, then he added another till the last bead was in, leaving the ring attached to the chain outside. Rose didn't expect him to put it in her ass and trying to break free, yet her body betrayed her. Her mind slowly went blank and her body was having orgasm one more, weakening her.

Elsword then reached for the gag-bag and attempted to release it from her mouth, a smirk on his lips when he heard the lewd moan from the woman.

"Please… I can't t-take it anymore…"

Hearing this, Elsword knew she was broken. It's tme for the real fun. He took off his pants and showed his cock to her, whose eyes widened upon seeing it. He put it on her vagina and slowly rubbed it to tease her. Her lower lips twitched, Rose bit her lips to contain her voice but failed again.

"N-No more tease… Put it in… please…"

He grinned. The head of his cock was inserted inside her and with a quick thrust, he pushed all of his length inside her womb, making her cum on his penis. He kept thrursting his cock in and out, rubbing on her womb. She was fallen in the pleasure completely and moaned louder as he knocked her with every thrust, breathing harder. She couldn't think straight, her vision blurred by the tears.

*Slap*

"Kyaaa~!"

A sting of pain hit her ass as Elsword slapped her hard as punishment.

"You are quite a naughty girl, Rose, screaming like a bitch in heat."

*Slap*

"Yes… I'm a naughty girl… Aahh~ punish me more…"

Elsword slapped both sides of her ass till it became red, and roughly fucked her again. Their skins slapped each other, causing noises in the room. Rose's eyes rolled up, tongue hung out freely as saliva drooling down. Her face was making a lewd ahegao that Elsword found it sexy. He crouched down and claimed her lips while grabbing her breasts, folding them while keeping the pace of his cock. She let Elsword sucking her tongue and moaned inside his mouth.

The red haired man broke the kiss and held her waist as he increased his thrusting faster, earning more moans from the woman. Both didn't care how much time they were in heat, the smell of sex filling the room.

"I'm gonna cum soon," He warned while fucking her, not sure if she heard him because Rose was lost into pleasure.

He thrusted inside her fast and roughly till he pulled his cock out and cum on her face and breasts, covering with white hot sticky semen. Some of it fell on her tongue.

Thus, ending her punishment… maybe?

* * *

The next day… Elsword and Rose were sitting on the table while having their breakfast.

"So what will we do?"

"W-Well… We have a-a day off today and tomor-row…" Rose tried to speak among her moans "So… We have our free time…"

"I see." Elsword smirked.

"C-Can I take them off? Those vibrators made me cum already and I couldn't sit well with chained beads in my anus…"

"Not yet, Rose. It's for your punishment." Elsword smirked "And you should know that you only take off when I tell you to."

"Oh come on~"

The punishment still continued with her.

* * *

Lu: Ouch... i still feel sore from last night...

Elesis: Can't help it. We lost to him.

Yuu: You girls had good night with him? *smirk*

Lu: *blush* it's not your business, pervert.

Yuu: aye aye, anyway, it's done. I'm gonna rest for a few days ~.~ a little tired with school. And Mr. X, i'm not feeling comfortable with Elsword as Magical Knight so i made him as Rune Master to reduce the gap of their ages. Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /


	5. Naughty Magician (IM x AE)

**Disclaim: I do not own Elsword. Just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (IM) x Aisha (AE)

Naught Magician

* * *

At midnight, when everyone were falling asleep. There was the only light from the window of a house. Inside was the room filled with achemy tools, which was owned by a purple haired magician girl name Aisha Landar. The woman was silently making potion through the processing. No one knew what her intention was when she had her eyes staring at the purple vial containing boiling purple liquid. She pulled the alchohol light away from the vial and waited for it to cool down. She carefully dropped a few drop of another liquid down into the vial, which turned the color of purple to white.

Her lips curved into a mysterious smirk.

It's a peaceful Sunday in the Velder. The purple haired woman stepped out of her room and yawned, rubbing her weary eyes as she tiredly walked to bathroom for cleaning herself. She opened the door widely and was greeted by the sight of her red spiky haired husband who was brushing his teeth. He caught the sight of her walking to him and stepped aside to let her clean her face.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, dummy."

They greeted each other and returned to wash their face.

"I heard strange noise coming from your room. Was something wrong?" Elsword asked, which Aisha flinched.

"Um… No, nothing wrong."

"… ok, if you said so."

They finished cleaning their face and went to change their clothes. Elsword held his sword and headed outside for his mission, which was patrolling the wall along with other knights. However, Aisha had today and tomorrow off teaching academy. She waited till Elsword was out of hearing range and proceed to her alchemy room. She took the small white vial from the bookshelf and headed to the kitchen to prepare her plan.

It's been a few years since they got married. Both lived a normal life in Velder. Aisha, however, felt too bored. Elsword headed to his work while she was teaching Velder Academy, which left them little time for themselves. She asked the principal which was Vanessa if she can have 2 days off and she was permitted. That left Elsword who was still on his mission.

She placed it on the counter and took the basket outside for food.

\- Timeskip to 7 PM -

"All set."

Aisha finished dinner and placed them on the dining table. She spent hours to cook his food without any incident (from the report that the strange smell coming from their house every meal). She looked at the clock and found it at 7 at night. She knew Elsword would be home soon and quickly used the vial she created and poured it on his food.

"I'm home."

A voice rang in the house made Aisha startled and dropped the vial on the floor. She tried to pick it up yet Elsword was so close so she had no choice but using her leg to kick it below the closet, hiding it from him.

"W-Welcome home, Elsword." She tried her best not to stutter while greeting Elsword home.

"Yo, Aisha." Elsword, however, was clueless what was just happened to Aisha and took off his boots.

Aisha came to Elsword and helped him take off the cloak and armor. After all, it was one of his wife's job to do. Once she's done, Elsword headed to bathroom for a quick shower and then went to dining table with Aisha, unaware of her smirk. They both began digging their food. Aisha volunteered to get glass of water for Elsword who took and drank.

A moment later, Elsword felt his head heavy and then fell on the table.

"Ughm…"

Elsword woke up again, trying to recall what had happened, only to find out he couldn't move his hand nor his leg except his head. He moved his head around and saw familiar room, which turned out to be his. Much to his shock, he was wearing short pants as only article of clothes. Who could paralyze him and strip him?

"You woke up, Elsword~" a small feminine voice said in his room.

He managed to see her, who was Aisha. However, something was wrong. She stood in the kinky clothes, her top were two dark pieces of cloth crossing that hid her developed breasts even though her hard nipples could be seen, her dark short pants that revealed her abdomen, tied with two strings crossed, and a pair of dark tranparent socks. Her clothes gave him a good view of her white skin that he wanted to touch and feel, only if the paralyze wore off. He shook his head to clear his mind before he spoke in confusion.

"What's going on, Aisha? And what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this is for you, my love."

A cold shiver went down his back. She rarely called him 'my love' except…

"You know that we never had our own time since our honeymoon." She stepped to his side, her hand running from his leg up to his stomach and his chest "You rarely see me when we return from our job. I hate it."

Her fingers were so soft, filled with magic that made his body began to heat up, despite no magic detected. She reached her hands to his collar bones and then cupped on his cheeks, her purple eyes staring at his crimson eyes. Deep inside her eyes right now, he didn't see the same decent and modest Aisha he knew.

"I just want to have our own time back."

She didn't want to hear his protest and shut his mouth by claiming his lips with hers, earning a shocked gasp. Elsword couldn't resist her lips as she was trying to take over him. She was desperate to find her pleasure with her husband back, even if she had to change herself darker. Her tongue was licking his teeth, begging for entrance.

He may understand her feeling. Both never spent their time to have fun for themselves, just going work. With Aisha, she went home earlier and went to sleep before Elsword while he was late for his job as knight.

He let her tongue slip into his mouth and heard her soft moan in happiness. She attempted to deepen her kiss, wrapping her tongue with his and tasting his saliva. She let out her suppressed moans, loving his smell. She missed it dearly, wrarpping her arms arouind his neck to taste it more. Her face heat up in deep red.

However, she had to break her kiss due to lack of air. A small gap was made between their face with saliva connecting their tongues, breathing heavily. She claimed his lips once more with no attempt to hold back her desire. While kissing, her hand ran down to feel his hard chest covered in sweat by the heat in his body. She loved every inch of his body, filled with his sweat and smell.

She forced to break the kiss again and began licking down from his cheek to his collar bone before reaching to one of his erect nipples. She licked around it, teasing him while wetting it with her saliva. a low growl could be heard from Elsword, which made her smirk. She continued teasing him, hand travelling down to his shorts which was formed a tent by his manhood. She rubbed her fingers on it, teasting his member that made him groan in pleasure.

She smirked, feeling how hard and painful his member was and moved down to his bottom to help him. She took off his shorts down, releasing his rod which popped up before her and throbbed slightly. She grabbed it with both her hands and stroke it up and down, rubbing her thumb on its head that she heard low growl from her man and small qhite liquid leaked out.

She moved her head closer and licked his pre cum, swallowed it down. She enjoyed the taste of his cum. Her breath's getting hotter and hurriedly swallowed his 'sword' down, earning annother yelped in surprise. Not stopping there, she pushed her head deeper that his whole length was downed into her throat.

"Damn it, Aisha! Your throat is so tight!"

He swore he felt her lips formed a smirk on his member, which forced faint red dust appear on his face. She began bobbing her head, her tongue licking below his rod. She pulled her head back, still kept its head in her mouth, and savor his smell before she released it with a 'pop' sound. Moving her left sideburn behind her ear, she licked down his shaft. His smell hit her nose that she would love to smell it forever.

Elsword had to hold back not to cum by her tongue. Her tender and wet tongue trailed all over his manhood that threatened him. He had to admit it. He missed this feeling very much, to be swallowed by Aisha's mouth and licked by her magical tongue.

"Elsword~ I wanna try this."

Red haired knight was curious what she was planning until he felt his manhood was sandwiched between her cleavages. She pressed her breasts on his member and rubbed it up and down. His erect member twitched when Aisha began shaking her breasts. To make it worse for him, its head was being sucked by Aisha's mouth as she did blowjob, which threatened him to cum.

"I'm gonna cum…"

Hearing it, Aisha doubled her effort to make him cum and have her 'favourite' meal. His member twitched rapidly, sign that he will cum soon. Her tongue quickly licked its head, rubbing her breasts on his shaft faster. Without any warning, a wave of hot liquid shot inside her mouth with some leaked on her breasts. She drank white seeds down and cleaned the rest.

"Yummy~"

However, she wasn't aware that her drug in Elsword's body wore out. He felt his limbs moving again. While she was dazed by his seeds, he slowly got up before he grabbed both her forearm and pulled her close to him, pinned her on bed.

"Kyaaa~"

"Now now, my little dirty wife. You dare drugging me and assaulting me?"

She gulped upon seeing his eyes staring at her like predator to its prey.

"I will have some payback."

He began with sliding two pieces of clothes on her top to her cleavages, revealing her hard pink nipples. He grabbed both of her breasts and fondling them, forcing a lewd moan from Aisham, massaged them and teased her nipples. Then he came and licked her left nipple, circling it before putting inside his mouth, sucking it. a small 'pop' was made when he released her nipple and sucked again, biting it slightly.

Aisha muffled her moan, drooling over her face as he pulled her nipple one more. She felt his hand was travelling down to her inner thigh and touched on her now damp panties. She let out loud moan when Elsword suddenly put his hand in her panties and rubbing on her womanhood. He inserted both index and mid fingers inside her womb and rubbed on the wall while his thumb was teasing her clit. It's hot and tightening his fingers.

"More~ Elsword~ There…"

She was in heaven, waves of pleasure running through her body. Her breath hitched. Elsword smirked, her womb was getting tighter with each thrust he made and assumed she's gonna cum soon. He did not allow her yet and pulled his hand out, earning a disappointing groan.

"Why did you stop? I was so close!"

"You are not allowed to cum, not yet."

Elsword held her panties and stripped it down, revealing her wet womanhood. She blushed deep red when he stared at it and smirked. His rod regained its strength and was hard, making Aisha gasped. He recovered so fast. She could only watch while Elsword placed its head inside her womanhood. A soft pulse went into her again, then came a strong push that she screamed out loud. She covered her hands on her mouth to suppress rapid moans when Elsword increased his thrust.

She gave up and let out her uncontrollable moans. Her mind was completely blank, surrendered to pleasure. Her face was showing lewd smile with her tongue hung out.

"So that's your true color, huh you little witch?"

He sure was having fun torturing his wife, knocking her air out with his might thrust. Aisha couldn't say, almost broken. She didn't know how many times she cum on Elsword's manhood but she didn't care.

They switched pose with Elsword thrusted his manhood behind Aisha while pulling her arms back. Her breasts bounced by each hit. Their body was covered in sweat and smell of sex. He groaned a bit as his rod was being tightened by her womb. He had to fuck her stronger to maintain his speed, though he didn't think he would last long.

His shaft started throbbing inside. His thrust became faster.

"I'm cumming, Aisha!"

He pushed deep inside her and released his hot seeds at the same time with Aisha cumming her juice all over Elsword's rod. Both were dead tired fell on their bed, breathing heavily. Elsword held her closer in his brace.

"I'm sorry for drugging on you, Elsword." Aisha apologized, feeling guilty.

"It's ok. At least, we had fun, right?"

"… I guess so."

She turned around and claimed his lips to kiss him, which he returned. Slowly, they fell asleep.

* * *

Yuu: Welcome to the story, Aisha.

Aisha: W-What's this you are writing!? Me with Elsword?!

Yuu: Why not? You and Elsword make a good couple if you're honest to yourself.

Aisha: *blush* Like hell i love that idiot!

Yuu: well then. *gonna burn this chapter* no use then.

Aisha: *sudden take it away from Yuu's hand and run into her room*

Yuu: ... as expected. Anyway, Mr. X, i was planning to put Els x Rose lemon in here too so i don't have to manage more stories. And about typo, ya it's my mistakes ^^ll. Sorry.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /


	6. Education For Adult (DB x KE)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Knight Emperor) x Rena (Daybreaker)

Sex Education (Idea by Mr. X)

* * *

Rena Erindel, Daybreaker, was having a problem. Sitting before her was her source of irritation, mostly her heating. Firstly, she was always aroused around him. She found him quite attractive and mature since he grew up as a knight. However, he was dense, pure and innocent like a child. That was her second problem as he showed no interest in girl. He even didn't see a girl's body before.

She decided to teach him a thing or two about her body.

"Eh… Rena, what are we doing here? And what are you wearing?"

The man was confused at Rena's article of clothes, which included a white shirt that barely hid her upper chest, a high dark blue skirt that barely hiding her white and soft thigh. She wore glasses and had her hair tied in a knot that made her look like a teacher. He didn't deny that she looked good in that uniform but it's too… revealing… in his opinion.

She remained silent for a while, stepped to Elsword and lower her upper body down to put her hands on the table, enough low to let Elsword see her cleavage, much to further his confusion.

"Since you are too dumb to understand us women. I have to teach you that."

He tilted his head to the left that made her want to hug him for his cuteness yet it was also a sign that he didn't understand. She placed the note on table and opened it. As the first page revealed, the first reaction from Elsword was a loud gasp and a crimson face. The reason he was blushing deep red was the page with… her naked breasts, pushing each other close. She couldn't help giggling at his shyness.

As for Elsword, he didn't understand why she was showing to him a picture of her naked body. It was outright indecency for a woman who was like a sister to him. He looked at Rena who was blushing furiously and looked at the picture when Rena moved her finger on sensitive place on it. Elsword wished he could look away but somehow, he couldn't. His eyes stuck at her finger that was circling around pink nipple. A strange heat was rising in his body.

She flipped next page and gave him a better view of her body which was lying on bed, her arms pushing her breasts slightly up as her legs opened slightly to give him a view of her womanhood. His hand slowly reached for the picture and touched it. a sight of disappointment appeared on his face because it didn't feel as he expected.

Rena noticed this and began thinking lewdly of how it felt to have his hand roaming her body. She stepped behind Elsword and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, blowing her hot breath on his ear that almost drove him crazy. Adding the fact that she pressed her big breasts on his back gave Elsword the sensation of big and tender chest.

"You wanna touch them?"

A question, a question that forced an unbearable heat reach its max level. He unconsciously nodded his head, hopelessly wanting to touch her breasts. She smiled, happy that she could teach him with her own body rather than just a stack of her pictures, her lower region began to wet by her own juice as her nipples erected which can be seen on her shirt. She closed her eyes to calm her heat a bit, It's too soon to take him yet, and held his hand to his bed. She pulled Elsword close to her and clasped her lips on his. As expected, he kissed back due to his own body reach its heat and lost his patience.

They fell on bed, shaking it a little but they still embraced each other, their mouths opened widely to let their tongues rubbing each other, a smell of strawberry in Rena's mouth mixed with coffee taste in Elsword's. Rena wanted to kiss him for the rest of the day but she had her job to do, and broke their kiss that force a low growl from the red knight. She wondered if he had a domination part in him. A thought of being claimed as his like an alpha wolf claim its bitch forced a wave of cum in her body.

She slowly undid buttons on her tight shirt, feeling her breasts loose from it, and took off. Elsword's eyes followed the bouncing of her breasts as she breathed heavily.

"Come on… touch them…"

Hearing the call/beg(?) from Rena's Elsword gulped down his saliva with nervously and did as she told, groping her breasts. A soft muffled moan could be heard from her lips as Elsword began examining her breasts by fondling them. His rough hands massaged them that Elsword liked her breasts and began adding more force, which made Rena gasp. A wave of pleasure hit her body when Elsword teased her nipple between his fingers, rubbing on the tip and pulled slightly.

"Mhm… Ah!"

Eyes widen upon feeling something wet around her nipple. Elsword had one of her nipple in his mouth and sucked it like a little baby. She felt his wet tongue circling around her and sucked harder that Rena couldn't hide her moans anymore. His sharp teeth accidentally biting down just made her moan worse. He was new to this and was fasinatinng at doing what he was doing. A soft pat on his head made him look up and see Rena's smiling at him while saying.

"That's enough, let me show you something else."

He nodded and released her nipple with a 'pop' sound, leaving wet saliva on her. Rena got up and spread her leg wide that gave Elsword a perfect view of her petal flower. Her fingers ran down from her knees to her inner thighs smoothly that sent a shiver through her spine, but it's enough to tease the red haired knight who blushed at her erotic body.

Rena's hands reached her lower lips and began spreading them wide for Elsword to reveal inside her, her vagina, a pee hole and a clitoris. Her blush doubled when Elsword's eyes on her lower lips and he couldn't help sneaking his hand on them. His finger touched her womb hole and gave it a tease that earned a low moan from the Elf woman, her clitorie twiching and some juice leaked from her lower lips. He touched every hole and felt the softness and sensitive of her lower lips that continuously forced a lovely moans out of her mouth. The sweet smell tricked his nose and seduced him to taste it. Unable to resist, he went with the flow.

"Kyaa~ E-Elsword!"

A wet sensation hit her vagina as Elsword approached his tongue and licked her. Her body was burning hot just by how he licked her, up, down, left, right. He was everywhere. Her breath getting hotter that it's visible to her. Her hands held his head close to her flower petal deeper, which Elsword was surprised. He licked deeply into her vagina and twirling his tongue.

"Right there… keep going, Elsword…"

She managed to utter her words through moans. It's just his tongue but it's enough to drive her mad. Soon, she couldn't hold back her orgasm and came on his face with her juice splashing on his mouth. Elsword was quite surprised by her sudden orgasm and immediately got over it and cleaned her juice with his tongue before he drank them down.

"Sweet."

Rena flushed. Elsword seemed to like her juice and grinned at her. However, he's not the only one to taste forbidden juice. She held Elsword and rolled horizontally that she was on top of him. Elsword let out a low groan by her sudden attack and remained silent as she laid her head on his bare chest. Elsword loved her soft hand running from his shoulder to his chest. Her hand continued till she reached his short pants, which was formed like a tent. This made Elsword blush in embarrassment, didn't deny that her hand rubbing on his member through his short pants made him feel funny and hot.

He grew curious when Rena crawled down and pulled his pants, released his hardened member which hit her cheek slightly, her nose quickly caught his smell. she drooled just by his size and grabbed with both her hands before she stroked it up and down. She earned a low groan from the man who started to like her hands playing his 'sword'.

"Elsword, I'm gonna show you how a man and woman make baby, but I have to make it nice and wet first."

She giggled at Elsword's red face but he just nodded since it was his first time doing this. The woman opened her mouth widely and claimed his 'sword' by swallowing it. Elsword was unable to resist her bold move, feeling her wet mouth eating his member and her tongue wrapping him. She moved her head up and down while licking below his shaft.

She pulled her head back a bit while keeping his member inside her mouth, the tip of her tongue teased his head, forcefully made Elsword moan. She bobbed her head faster, hungrily to taste his seed. She even attempted to swallow it deeply that his 'sword' was wrapped by her throat.

A strange feeling was coming to Elsword when his 'sword' was twitching wildly. Rena knew he would come soon and increased her speed. A loud groan escaped his mouth as the wave of pleasure hit his body and came inside her mouth with his white sticky seeds. Rena pulled her head back while sucking his 'sword' to take the remained seed inside out. She released his member with a slight 'pop' and closed her mouth to taste the forbidden seed from Elsword, hot and delicious seed.

She licked her lips tastefully after swallowing them down, never expected that his seed would be so good, and was shocked to see his 'sword' still standing after that ejacuation. She realized that Elsword had more stamina to waste with her tonight.

Now to the main course, with his member already wet with her saliva, she positioned her body on top of his 'sword'. She was both excited and nervous because she was still a virgin, which meaned it could be painful when his member pierced through her. She placed it near her lower lips and lowered her body down to slide it inside her. The moment his head touched the barrier, she took a deep breath to calm her fear down.

With a final drop, his 'sword' pierced her barrier, taking away her virgin. Rena's eyes squeezed as she had to bear the unimaginable pain as tears rolled down. It was too much for her to bear. She had to wait till it faded away and opened her eyes to find Elsword staring at her with concern. She touched' Elsword's cheek and gave it a soft rub to ease his worry.

"I'm fine… Elsword. First time is always painful to woman… everything will be fine."

He nodded and gave Rena time to get used to his size.

After the pain had gone, she began moving by raising her butt up and down. His 'sword' was rubbing on her vagina that was tightening on him. The pain was subdued by the pleasure that she loved and moved her body faster. Her face was blushing madly, breathing heavily.

Elsword used both his hands to help Rena pushing his 'sword' deeply that it hit her G-spot that made the woman gasped and released another orgasm. Her body trembled from pleasure, her mind was blank further. He never knew this sex education could make him feel good. So good that he grew a part of his animal side and rolled on the bed, pinned Rena down who let out a huge gasp at his sudden act before she found herself being ravished him.

"N-No~ Not so rough!"

Even though she protested, she loved how he took control of her and grabbed his head for a deep kiss which Elsword returned. They had sex for nearly half hour till his 'sword' began twitching. She wrapped her legs around Elsword's waist who grew concern of her pregnancy, but Rena wanted it.

"Re-Release it inside me… I will be… fine!"

That's enough for Elsword to go all out to her with his unlimited stamina. His speed went faster like he had his Aura of Vitality. With a last thrust, he shot his hot white seed inside her. Elsword let out a heavy breath before he fell beside Rena who hugged him.

She's glad that she taught him of this.

* * *

When she said she would be fine, it was out of her calculation.

About 2 months later after sex education, Rena felt nausea for few times and rushed to toilet room. After that, she found out she was pregnant with Elsword's child. She was confused at first because she had made sure to have a pill to avoid pregnancy, yet it seemed ineffective toward elf. Elsword learned all about his and couldn't help chuckling at his teacher and newly girlfriend. He hugged her and gave her a kiss with a promise to take responsible for their child.

* * *

Yuu-chan: =v=;; sorry for the delay, i have to write 3 chapters of 3 stories at the same time so i couldn't update soon, plus i have problem with new member, Laby, she-

Laby: Haa!

Lu: Haa!

*loud explosion coming from backyard*

Yuu-chan: =v= ... is having fist fight with Lu everyday... Anyway, next lemon coming up.


	7. Corrupted Code (RM x CS)

**Disclaim: I don't know Elsword. Just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Rune Master) x Eve (Code: Sariel)

(A/N: Took me a long time to think of the lemonade, since i'm busy with study. My apology for that. But hey, it's not like i stop writing. i will do my best to update the unfinished story. New chapter here, though not sure if it's good for you, Windraider, or not. That's all for now.)

7 - Corrupted Code (Requested by - Windraider)

* * *

Years of travelling, Elsword decided to return to Altera. The Rune Master had done what he could do to learn his rune. As he reached the gate, Elsword passed the guards and went on the street to the castle. Years had passed since he left Altera, things had changed beyond recognition. But he wondered how much Eve had changed.

When he reached the entrance to the castle, he was halted by Nasod Guards.

"Halt, state your business here."

Elsword didn't need to tell them as he took out a small phoenix necklace to show them. The guards scanned it and detected a small code which identified Elsword.

"Welcome back, Elsword."

"Good to be back, I would like to see the Queen."

"Right away, please wait here."

One of them sent a signal to the Queen of his arrival. Elsword waited for a while till the gate opened to reveal the Queen herself came. The moment their eyes met, Eve rushed and hugged him tightly, showing him how much she missed him. Elsword returned his hug, sharing the same feeling as her. The red haired knight had grown up a lot for years that her height was only reached to his chin. Her body could feel his well built body and various smell on him.

But she never forgot his smell.

"I'm home, Eve."

"Welcome home."

She muttered softly on his chest. Eve broke her hug to take a look at his face. Gone was his childish face and replaced with a handsome face. Her body would melt down into his crimson eyes. Her hands reached his hair and gave it a stroke to feel his messy hair on her hand.

"Let's get inside."

Elsword nodded and was led by Eve. Elsword enjoyed her soft and slender hand holding his. Her back was on him, giving a good view of her bare back.

They reached her room. Elsword looked back and saw her leaning her back on the door, hand behind to lock it. Elsword was confused at first, then smirked as he saw her approach him without any hesitation. Elsword knew what she wanted and spread his arm for her to fall into him. They fell on bed remained silent. Eve crawled on top of him and had her face close to his.

"Master…"

Her emotionless face was gone. She clasped her lips with his, kissing passionately and longing. Elsword returned the kiss, roughly sucking her tongue and saliva. Both missed each other feeling, but Eve missed him a lot. Ignoring the warning inside her core, she smiled through her kiss, a rare smile that he wanted. He chuckled in his mind that once Eve kissed him, she never broke it till she was satisfied.

An hour later, Eve broke her kiss. Her face was beat red and roughly breathing, their eyes staring at each other. Her core was heating up.

"Master…"

Despite how much he liked to hear it, it wasn't like her. Her code was supposed to exterminate any emotion in her, leaving her cool and calm. He found the truth behind that she had some of her feeling in her, damaging her core. He wished she could remove them to avoid hurting her, but it's no use as she insisted keeping them.

Because those feeling were for Elsword.

Yet, he was confused how she acknowledged him as her master, but it didn't matter now.

"Eve, how's your feeling now?"

"I'm boring without you." She replied, cuddled into his neck.

A shiver ran through his spine when her breath blew on his neck. He could tell her body was exhausted and let her be. His hand stroke her silver haired

"Yeah… sorry for leaving you alone."

"I'm... fine… I have my duty as Queen of Nasod so I have to stay. It's not your fault. I will fulfill my duty as long as you come back for me." Eve said softly and patted his cheek "Wanna have dinner with me?"

"Sure, I'm hungry anyway."

Eve smiled and led him to dining hall, where Eve had her maids prepared. Elsword sat down and waited for Eve to sit with him.

"Everyone, leave us alone."

"Heh?"

Suddenly, he watched all maids left dining hall. Confusion took over him for a while until her devious face did he realize her intention.

He forgot that she had one thing in her code that she didn't let anyone else beside him knew. He sighed and began his food while she began her... by crawling under table. He was slowly eating while feeling her hand touching his legs. Her fingers reached zipper and pulled it down, taking his hard cock out. Eve rubbed her nose on his member and took a long inhale to smell it. Her tongue licked it, loved the taste she had been wanting.

Elsword had hard time to eat properly. A warm and wet sensation wrapped around his member, assuming Eve was sucking on it. He gripped tightly his hands to resist the pleasure her tongue gave him, which was twirling around its head and teasing the tip. He felt her mouth released his cock and then a soft hand held it, forcing Elsword to groan.

It didn't take long until Eve felt his cock throbbing along with her favorite meal came out. Elsword sighed in satisfaction after release and finished his meal. He pushed his chair back to see Eve's head came out, face covered in his sperm which was later wiped and eaten by her.

"You never stop doing that, do you?"

"That I am."

Elsword felt that he will be in for more.

* * *

At night, he went back from visiting Ponggo Chief and his people that he felt hot and sweater. He decided to take a shower. He had been wondering where Eve was now. He hadn't seen her since the lunch. He thought she was doing maintenance check on her for any error inside her body. It's hard to image that the Queen of Nasod had been corrupted, not by the code but her feeling.

The feeling of sex.

He had wished to have a normal relationship with her but thanks to that, their lives had been nothing but lewd things.

It's not a bad thing, is it?

After a long shower, he came out with just his short pants. He dried his messy hair and toss it away. He stepped outside the balcony and watched the city fallen into dark night. It's almost midnight anyway so he couldn't see a light at any house.

"Elsword?"

A soft call came from his back. He turned around and saw Eve entering with her night gown. From his view, her transparent gown barely covered her body. He could see her pink nipples and wet lower lips.

A sign that she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She went and jumped in his embrace, kissing deeply into his mouth. She leaned her back on the rail, gasped as Elsword roughly kissed her back. Her inner core began to heat up with multiple warnings. She heeded them no mind and shut the notication down. Elsword departed their kiss and attempted to touch her small breast. A small sound of moan was made from Eve, feeling good from his touch.

Eve didn't have big breasts like Rena or Aisha, but Elsword cherished them as they are hers.

He kissed down her neck and her soft skin, forcing a dark blush crept on her face. He never get tired of them and went to tease her more.

Eve felt weak from his hands. Her legs were shaking a little that threatened to fall. She wrapped his hands around his neck to hold back from falling.

He teased her breasts for a few times and then tried to reach for her lower lips, hesitated as they both were outside balcony. Eve helped guide his hand to the rest of the way down to her pussy and rubbed on it.

"No one will see us…"

But in truth, she was not sure. But the feeling of being caught why doing sex brought her another level of pleasure. Her womanhood began to get wetter. She raised her moan louder when Elsword rubbed her pussy faster, causing wet sounds and lewd moan. She held her mouth to suppress it. She squeezed her eyes close upon feeling his hand inside her panties and directly touched her pussy. The pleasure became increased and felt better than through her panties.

Feeling how wet she was right now, he grabbed her panties and pulled it down. Eve assisted him by lifting her left leg up. Her panties rolled up to her mid thigh and remained there. Hwe moist womanhood was visible to Elsword as her white ass was shown outside. A cold wind blew on them that gave a shiver on her back.

A fear of being seen aroused. She's the Queen of Nasod after all. Being seen like this would frame her reputation and name, and that made herself wetter.

She reached his pants which was enlarged by his hard cock, pulled zipper down and took it out. His cock was throbbing and didn't smell good. She held it and stroke to tease him which earned a low growl. She wanted it inside her quickly to feel his 'sword' piercing her.

She's hungry for that.

Elsword replied to her desire and rubbed his cock on her moist pussy, teasing her a bit and getting his cock wet from her juice.

"Kyaaa~"

He lifted her right leg and thrusted it inside her, stretching her vagina. Eve let out a loud moan that echoed over the city and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"So… big…"

She managed to say a few words. Her vagina was tightening his cock in pleasure and hot. She moaned again as Elsword began thrusting in and out. Eve held his neck not to fall due to her weak leg, unable to bear the pleasure he gave her. Her computer put a lot of alarms of her emotion threatening her system, and again were ignored by her.

Because she was long for it.

"More~ Faster~"

She didn't bother contain her voice anymore and freely moaned. The feeling of being seen was still in her mind but it made her feel excited. Eve turned her body around so that Elsword fucked her from her back while she stared at the sleeping city, showing her chest to it. His hands were on her waist and thrusted his cock again inside. Her body sparked blue electric due to emotion overwhelming her emotion extermination.

"Nyaa~ Master~I… I couldn't breath… it feels so good~ I love it~!"

Elsword gaver her a slap on her ass that she yelped in pain and slapped again continuously. Her mouth drooled, her golden eyes were dulled and had an unusual heart-shaped pupils. That's the corrupted code she had in her system.

His cocked rubbed and streched her vagina wet and hot, hit her g-spot and making Eve screamed and came on his cock.

"Kyaaaaa~ I'm cumming!"

Wave of juice leaked out, wet his cock and dropped down on the balcony. Elsword didn't stop and keep fucking her. Her mind went blank and experienced like an endless pleasure he made her.

Even Eve noticed a villager passing by saw both of them doing intercourse. Despite being seen, they were still doing it. The villager was shocked at this but then shook his head, thinking that he was hallucination and went away. His cock began thrusting faster, their skin slapping each other. Her juice was leaking all over the balcony. Their bodies began sweating.

"I'm coming soon!"

That was enough for Eve to prepare to take his seed, but at the same time, she was about to came.

"Please cum inside me! I want your sperm in me!"

She begged in hunger through her moans. Elsword thrusted harder and faster until he thrusted deeply, the tip of his cock touched the entrance of her womb and released his hot seed in her. The hot of his seed made her cum of her own juice on his cock and mixed with his seed.

The hot feeling inside her stomach made her daze and comfortable. Elsword reached in time and hugged her before she fell due to exhaustion. Eve slowly turned her head around and met his crimson eyes and kissed him.

Thus their steamy night ended.

* * *

In the end, Eve was forced to do the scanning after that night (by Elsword). Part of her emotion was removed from her body in order to lower the chance of damaging her core. Of course she followed her master and returned back to her cool attitude, though her smile was remained on her face as she met him every time.

Their days of living together soon came to the end as Elsword chose to continue his travelling. It affected Eve because she wished to go with him, but then she had to stay and led Altera. She stood before the gate outside Altera, giving him a full kiss on his mouth.

Elsword promised her he will be back, and Eve took his words for that. She watched as Elsword left, walking away on the road.

When the next time he returned, he won't be about to leave anymore.

Because she had plenty of that corrupted code in her storage and waiting to be released inside her.

* * *

Eve: *Prepare electric balls* Get back here you insolent, pervert specie. I will make you suffer more than you can imagine.

Yuu: Forgive me, Eve, but i have no choice. Elsword, save me!

Elsword: *Just whistle and look away, pretend didn't see anything*

Yuu: Traitor! *run away before Eve can throw at me*

Eun: *shake head* Anyway, Yuu-chan will add the name who requested the couples for previous and this chapters and we will make sure we fill his head some of lewd idea *smirk deviously*. So, read and review for him, please.

*A sound of electric spark from the other side of the room and black out the house*


	8. Curiosity Taints The Cats (KE x Nisha)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering writer who wishes to release imagination.**

(A/N: Got hung upside down by Rena so just enjoy it, talk later)

Main Group: Elsword(Knight Emperor) x Laby x Nisha (Rena will join in part 2 of this)

8\. Curiosity taints the cats.

* * *

' _How could this happen?'_

That was the first thought of a certain half-naked knight when he found himself on the bed with two pink and dark blue haired girls crawling closer to him, both having shy yet determined faces looking at him. They were naked, like the day they were born. They had one target to do, right below him.

He should have been resting after his guard shift by now, but the two girls didn't allow.

"Ah, Laby, Nisha… what are you doing…?" He managed to ask after staring at their small breasts. His voice was filled with worry since he knew what they intended to do.

"Laby found a book. It showed Laby and Nisha the way to please male by doing sex. Laby is curious so Laby wants to try on you."

"Wait what?! What book?!"

"This book."

Laby held the said book and showed it to Elsword, who immediately recognized it. He looked up the ceiling of his room and found out part of it was uncovered. He facepalmed, his secret had been revealed, and tainted two innocent girls. Laby threw the book and slowly crawled near Elsword with curious and excited feeling.

"Na, na, can you show Laby sex?"

Right now, he had one big problem he made.

However, if Rena found out Laby knew this, he was in for a long day of torture. Worse, she would cut something that proved him as a man. Gulping, he felt his body heat up and his little 'sword' began to rebel his decency. He would face the consequences later. First of all, he had to check one thing from both girls if they really wanted it.

"Laby, I can show you, but tell me, how do you feel about me?"

"Eh? How Laby feels about you?"

The young girl was confused what he was asking.

"You know, that means how you react near me, is it good, or bad? Or do you feel strange in your body? Like this."

He reached her hand and held in his. His rough hand felt her soft hand. It's so small and slime.

Laby was startled by this and slowly calmed down. At first, she was confused why her body slowly relaxed even he held her, like she felt safe. She never felt like that aside Nisha who protected her from any harm. As she wanted to felt more of him, she jumped on his body, earning a gasp from him. Before he could ask, she beated him to it.

"Laby doesn't know. It's so warm, like Nisha gives Laby when she hugs me like this. Laby loves this warmth. It makes Laby feel safe."

Nisha smiled sadly, know that Laby found another one she trusted aside from her.

"Laby, do you trust me? With your whole heart?"

"… yes, Laby trusts you, like Laby trusts Nisha." She confessed. She then pulled Nisha who gasped and found herself in Elsword's grasp "We trust you, right Nisha?"

Nisha was not used to being near Elsword. Surely she fought alongside with him many times. What made Nisha afraid was his thought of sealing Laby in the mirror to protect her. He was once saying that everyone can be trusted not to harm Laby. They are friends, and friends look after each other's back. Beaten by his words, she had had decided to let Laby out from her imaginary world.

She could take this chance to get close to Elsword.

"Yes, Laby, Elsword. Nisha trusts you."

Elsword pulled them closer with appreciation.

"Thank you."

Plus, their lession began.

With Rena out, they could do sex as much as they could, though Elsword never expected that this would lead Laby to another world.

"So this is your pee pee thing?" Laby asked, poking his hard dick and lightly throbbing. Nisha poked it too. They both saw it in book that a male uses it to put in a female's pee hole. But they didn't know how it made the female pleasure.

Nisha firstly grabbed his penis. She heard a sigh from Elsword and looked up to see if anything wrong. He shook his head and told her to continue. She felt it throbbing slightly and hot through her hands, and a unique smell of man.

She remembered the girl in book sucked on it. She gulped her saliva to gather her might and lowered her head, gave it a lick which made his cock twitched. She licked again, tasting the strange smell. Laby did as Nisha and licked on the tip of it.

"It tastes strange… Laby doesn't know why the girl likes sucking your pee pee?"

"Well, if you suck on it, maybe it will change."

Laby and Nisha looked at each other, wondering if what he said was true. Laby went first. She opened her mouth widely and slowly sucked it inside her mouth. Unlike the first time, the taste was… strangely good.

The young girl's surprised at this, and put a few inches in her mouth until it choked her throat. She coughed while holding his cock in her mouth. Elsword rubbed her head.

"Slowly, Laby, you don't need to rush."

Once she was calmed, she muffled a few words and nodded. Sucking his cock, she bobbed her head, her tongue was rubbing below his shaft and tasted his cock.

"Ouch!"

Laby accidentally bit his cock that sent pain to Elsword. She stopped suddenly at his groan and stared at him with confused.

"Just don't use your teeth. It's hurt, you know."

A look of apology was on her face knowing that she made a mistake. Elsword reached her cheek and rubbed slightly.

"I won't hate you, just be careful."

She nodded and continued sucking his cock. During that, her face slightly blushed and a bit lightheaded. It's a new thing to her. The taste became good for unknown reason.

Nisha wanted to taste it too and was shared with her friend. She stuffed his cock in her mouth and quickly bobbed her head, the taste of his cock and Laby's saliva combined were delicious to her. She could do this without tiring herself out.

As they sucked and licked his cock, Elsword reached to his limit.

"I'm gonna cum soon!"

Both girls were lost in his smell that his warning was ignored until he shot his hot semen inside Laby's mouth. The girl was surprised and released his cock that sprayed on her and Nisha's faces. They both yelped and back away a bit. Laby was forced to swallow his seed.

"W-What is it? It tastes bitter."

Laby wiped the white hot stuff and looked at it.

"Is it what Laby saw in that book? The girl drinks it down?"

Nisha stared at it too. She was in deep thought for a moment and then licked it. a little later, she put whole finger covered in white cum, sucking it tastely. Elsword could tell on Nisha's face that she liked it.

She then turned to Laby and approached closer.

"Let me clean your face."

Laby didn't dare to move. She was stunned at Nisha's strange attitude. She found herself in Nisha's wrap, the warmth feeling she gave her. Nisha licked her cheek, cleaning her face while swallowing white seed.

Laby did the same to Nisha's face, though hardly understand why her body was doing on its own. Despite bitterness, she drank them down, until no sperm left on their faces.

* * *

\- The next night -

"Take care of the house, Elsword, Laby, Nisha."

"We will!"

They stood right before the entrance of the house while saying goodbye to Rena. Once the door close, they sighed in relief.

"Well, she's out. What should we do?"

"Laby wants to read more books."

When she meant more books, she meant his indecent book. Nisha just silently nodded in agreement. Elsword just sighed, looked like he had corrupted their innocent.

They ran into Elsword's room and search for his books. Elsword just followed them and immediately found them on the bed, reading adult manga. Elsword took one of his and read.

An hour had passed and Laby spoke up.

"So hot."

Elsword and Nisha looked at her as she pulled collar shirt, sweating up due to the heat. It's summer right now and the room's temperature is hot at night.

"Let me open the window to get some air."

He got up and opened the windows. However, it didn't lower the heat down. They returned their manga and bore the heat, until Laby couldn't stand it anymore.

"AH! Laby can't take it anymore."

Elsword was surprised at her outburst. She stood up and did something bold.

She undressed her pajama, taking off her shirt and pants until she was naked, like the day she was born. That shocked Elsword. He could see her her small chest and pink nipples wet by her sweat and was erected. Her lower lips were wet and dripped down.

Her body got heat up by reading adult manga combined with the hot of summer. No wonder she can't take it.

"Laby feels good now."

She laid on the bed and continued watching it, giving Elsword a full view of her ass, that made him want to grope them. Elsword shook his head to gather what remained of his decency and continued reading manga.

"Nisha didn't like heat too."

Then the dark blue haired girl took off her clothes too, equally naked as Laby. Elsword's eyes were on Nisha's body, having the same size breast as Laby's, and sweet white skin. She sat down, spread her leg open that revealed her pink womanhood to him and read manga placed between her legs.

Seriously, they were like provoking him unintentionally.

His dick began to harden.

"Elsword, Elsword! Look!"

Laby jumped off the bed and went close to Elsword, showing the page she was reading. He stared at the page for a moment and then looked to see her lower lips.

"Laby wants like this!"

He snapped out of his daze and looked back. He read the content of the manga and knew what she wanted.

"Wait, what? No you can't."

"But it looks so good. Laby wants to try it."

"Nisha wants too."

"Not you too."

Elsword facepalmed. He knew they both were tainted, but he never expected they would go that far.

Because they wanted to go naked in the middle of the town at night. If he didn't, they would do it on their own and can't stop them.

So he decided to let them go.

It's 1 AM now, probably no one was outside now. Elsword led them ouside while carrying their clothes in a bag.

They went inside Elder village. It's so quiet and dark. The only street light was remained shining on the road. Both Nisha and Laby was walking down on the road naked and were afraid of being seen. Elsword followed after them, seeing how happy they were right now.

Maybe his decision was not bad.

They visited the park and walked near the small fountain. They leaned and touched the cold water and splashed on each other, giggling cutely. Water rolled down on their lovely skin, cooling them from the heat of summer.

If any man saw this, they would take off their pants and mastubate right now.

But Elsword was not like that, he knew when he should be patient. Good thing cames to those with great patience.

Both of them suddenly fell inside the fountain, splashing water. Elsword went to check on them and only found out they were pressing their chest on each other and gave a heating kiss.

They must be reading a part where both girls were kissing each other.

They moaned their name, rubbed their nipples each other and enjoyed the warmth of their bodies.

Nisha broke the kiss and stared at Laby's pink eyes, flushed and breathed heavily. Laby stared back. They were filled with love.

"Ahem."

Elsword called them.

"I know you two would kiss again, but let's go. There's still a few places you wanna go."

They went toward the Lake Noah, where they could see the shining moon down to the river, forming a small light bright toward it.

Elsword sat near a tree, with Nisha and Laby on both side. He, too, was naked since they both took his clothes off. Laby gave Elsword a heating kiss, hungrily wanted him while stroking his cock. Nisha leaned her back on his bare chest, had his arm rubbing her moist lower lips, and moaned with heart content.

Both their womanhoods were wet enough, and ready for the main course.

"Laby wants first, Laby wanna try it."

Without waiting, Laby sat on his laps with his dick near her entrance, nearly impatient.

"Wait, Laby!"

She sat down, putting his cock inside her womanhood, sliding inside so fast that it pierced her hyme.

"Iyaa! It's Hurt! Laby's hurt!"

Laby cried and buried her face in Elsword's chest. Nisha came and hugged Laby while Elsword patted her head, stopping his lower body to ease her pain away.

"Nisha's here… it will be fine…" Nisha whispered her ear softly.

"But… it's not like in book. It didn't make Laby feel good. It lied to me."

So that's how she thought when putting his big cock inside her. He rubbed her hair again.

"It's true, but you must go through the pain on your first try, then it will become good."

"Really…?"

They waited for Laby to ease the pain. Nisha grabbed Laby's breasts and foldling them, subdued the pain faster and gave Laby a sense of pleasure.

"Nyaa~"

"Heh?"

Laby covered her mouth, embarrassed for letting such a strange noise. Nisha found it so cute and hugged her closer and teased her nipples. Laby was trying to not make the embarrassed noise in front of Elsword.

She didn't feel the pain anymore.

Laby lifted her body up and down, sliding his big cock inside her tight vagina. It stretched her open up and rubbed wet and hot.

The pain was already subdued and replaced with pure pleasure.

"Nyaa~ Elsword, Laby feels good! Laby feels good!"

Her body acted on its own again, lost in the new pleasure she found. Her vagina was throbbing around Elsword's cock.

When the time passed, Laby slowly got tired. Elsword helped her by pushing her on the grass, held her soft thighs and began thrusting her vagina with his might, poking right on her G spot.

She couldn't move anymore, fallen into the pleasure of sex.

Nisha didn't like to let her enjoy alone, and sat on her face, had her pussy closed to Laby's mouth. Laby knew what she wanted and used her remain strenngth to lick her entrance wildly, tasting and drank her leaked juice.

Elsword held Nisha's head and pulled closer for a deep kiss. Nisha was afraid first, she froze and let Elsword licked her teeth to let him in. She opened up and had her tongue twirling and sucked by him. She felt it, a strange warmth he gave her through the kiss.

She felt safe.

She could trust Elsword.

She returned the kiss, love the feeling he and Laby gave her.

Elsword thrusted harder and harder, his cock was being tightened by Laby's vagina. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm cumming, Laby!"

He made a final thrust and released a large amount of his semen inside her that some was leaked inside her womb. At the same time, Laby came, mixxing her juice with his cum.

"Nyaaa!"

Laby limped on the grass, her belly was warmed up with their juice. She breathed roughly, blowing hot air on Nisha's lower lips.

Elsword sighed in satisfaction, but his cock wasn't satisfied yet. He took it out from Laby with wet and hot cum covered.

Nisha was next. Her vagina was throbbing, hunger for something stuffed in her. She pushed him back and pinned him down, yet Elsword made a counter attack and rolled, switched position so that he was on top of her.

The moment she realized.

She was his prey.

"Not so fast, Nisha. You're in my control."

His voice made her weak, like the alpha dominated its bitch.

"Let's made something a little interested."

* * *

Somewhere close to Lake Noah, a certain Elf Ranger was patrolling in the forest after receiving quest from the elder. She didn't mind, plus, it was her chance to take a stroll to clear her mind.

One thing that got her, was about Elsword, Laby and Nisha.

She knew something was up about them, like hiding anything. She's not sure, it's just her or they really hid something.

If they did, she would then make them spill.

She jumped on a large branch of a tree, sat down and leaned on it while drinking some water. Walking a long path made her tired.

By then, she felt a presense, no, 3 of them. They were near the forest, maybe at Lake Noah. Normally, if they were animals, she would leave them alone.

But they were not, but human. One of them was not, but its aura was familiar.

She took out her Erendil and approached them. Once she reached the exit, she hid behind the tree and peaked to see who they were.

And a shocked look appeared on her face after recognized them.

' _Laby, Nisha?! What are they doing?'_

They were naked, hugged each other and kissed deeply. Their hair were messed.

She thought that they were kidnapped and raped and planned to rescue them. However, the 'kidnapper' appeared behind them, who shocked her the most.

' _Elsword?!'_

The man known as Elsword. She was completely confused.

Why were Laby and Nisha naked?

Why was Elsword with them, naked too?

Was Elsword the rapist?

At this point, she couldn't move her body to stop them as she wanted to confirm this by her eyes. As she watch, she saw Elsword knelt behind them.

At that point, she found happy face on Laby and Nisha.

"Elsword, please, give Nisha what you gave Laby. She wants this too."

"What?"

Laby's voice, it sounded weird.

It's full of love.

Nisha, too, gave Elsword expression of love.

"Gladly."

She watched Elsword put his big cock in Nisha's vagina, stretching opened that made Nisha moaned loudly. Her lewd face was shown to Laby and couldn't stop moaning. She loved this.

Elsword thrusted in Nisha and then took out, put in Laby's pussy and kept thrusting without holding back.

"Nyaa~ Elsword, Laby feels so good! Laby wants more!"

"Don't leave Nisha out, Elsword!"

Nisha begged for his cock, her pussy was leaking out more juice because of being horny. Elsword pulled out his cock again and stuffed it inside Nisha's vagina, forcing a scream from her.

Rena found this so indecent. They would do intercourse shamelessly outside the Lake Noah. She wanted to stop this right now.

But her body didn't allow her.

For Laby and Nisha looked so happy with Elsword having sex with them.

And her body was heating up from this.

"Why…"

Her hand looked like it wanted to sneak between her legs. Twiching her fingers in hesitation, Rena stopped from whatever she was doing.

Her eyes tried to avert, thinking to herself that it's so indecent. It's so wrong.

She didn't even know that her body would betray her mind, no matter what she thought.

So her hand struck right on her lower lips through her clothes, rubbing it up and down. Her other hand grabbed her breast and fondling it.

"No… why…"

The more she heard their moan, the more she got heat up.

"Laby Loves It! Laby Wants It!"

"Give Nisha All The Love You Have!"

Rena suppressed her moan and made her hand faster. She slid bottom of the one-piece clothes to one side to reveal her moist pussy and teased it. Her other hand exposed her breast and grabbed it directly. Her fingers teased erect nipple and slightly pulled it.

Her breath slowly went rough and hotter, her body seeked for the pleasure. Her eyes were staring at the big hard dick that wam ramming and ravishing Laby's and Nisha's vaginas. Her mind was messing up with thought that she would be like them, having that cock in her pussy.

Her vagina was throbbing

"Nisha's gonna cum! Nisha's gonna cum!"

"Laby's too!"

"I'm at my limit! Let's cum together!"

Rena was reaching her limit too, yet she couldn't voice out. She was afraid of being caught my mastubating. They would think she's a bad woman for doing lewd thing while watching them.

She put fingers in her pussy and thrusting in and out fast, spread it open and rubbed inner wall. Her legs spread wide, her back ached that she fell on the grass. Her legs pushed lower body up and kept fingering her pussy.

They screamed out their name and released their juice. Sperm filled up Nisha's and Laby's vaginas. Rena muffled her scream by her hand as she came, spilling her own juice on the grass.

They were tired. Rena remained motionless for a few minutes to regain her strength. She made the last peak to see what they were now.

Elsword held both Laby and Nisha, with them lying on their chest.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you, Laby, Nisha. You are not alone. I love you two."

"Laby loves you."

"Nisha loves you too."

Rena couldn't help smiling. Elsword was always the same kind, caring and reliable to the whole team and them.

But at the same time, she was jealous.

When she saw them moving, she quickly ran away.

\- 11:00 AM -

Elsword, Nisha and Laby were sleeping peacefully in Elsword's room. Laby and Nisha clung on Elsword's arms, the smile never left their mouth. They hadn't put their clothes on since their last sex, since they were tired.

The knocks on door interrupted their sleep, woke them up.

"Who's that…"

Elsword woke up first and got up, waking others up too.

"It's me. Lunch time is coming, and you oversleep. Where are Laby and Nisha? I haven't seen them in their room."

Hearing Rena's voice, they were fully awake and quickly put their clothes on. Once they were done, Elsword opened the door to see Rena in her casual clothes.

"Oh, hi Rena, when did you get back?" Elsword was nervous to see her.

"Just this morning, and where are they?"

"Laby's here!"

"Nisha's here."

Laby and Nisha stepped in front of them. Their eyes were half opened and their hair were a mess.

Rena fully knew why, and she chose to ignore it.

"Clean up, and get your lunch before it gets cold."

She told them and left for the kitchen. She heard them sigh and headed for bathroom. She was disappointed that they hid it from her.

But she would surely get them for it.

On the kitchen counter, a small green bottle she got from her homeland with a warning sign and a name. She was curious how it worked when she planted it.

Tentacle plant seeds.

* * *

Elsword: Where's Yuu-chan? I haven't seen him since chapter updated.

Laby: Laby doesn't know, maybe Yuu-chan got into trouble?

Elsword: Well, whatever happens to him, he will be fine.

Laby: You sure? Laby's worried for him.

Nisha: Yuu-chan's gonna be fine.

Yuu-chan: *voice echo from somewhere far away* FORGIVE ME!

Rena: *Angry scream* GET BACK HERE!

Laby: Well... if you said so... Laby will hold Yuu-chan's book, and Read and Review for him, please OwO/

(Laby goes back to her room and Elsword caught the glimpse of the next book has part bestiality)

Elsword: Oh f- *run and stop Laby*

(Nisha stayed for a while and then turned off monitor with a wink and smile)


	9. Hotspring of Love (IM x Sirena)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character. I'm just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Group: Elsword (Immortal) x Sirena (and a bit of other mermaids and Edel)

(A/N: Not sure if i make Elsword more like IM so pardon me)

9 - Hot Spring of Love

* * *

In Lanox, the chief of her village was staying in her office with a report on her hand. She sighed in frustration, as it had the same report from Hamel.

Relating to Mermaid.

She could tell it's getting fewer. Rarely mermaid was seen in Hamel and Lanox. Sirena was also concerned about this.

In order to regrow her population, the male must produce enough sperm to impregnate mermaid, and she didn't find anyone dare to take this job.

Sirena then suggested one person she believed he could. The chief looked at her in disbelief.

"Of all people, why him?!"

"Oh? You don't like? Or perharp, you have something with him too?"

A smirk grew on Sirena's lips, didn't miss the faint blush on Edel.

"Ha, like I have a thing for that idiot."

"But you sound like disapproving."

"Shut up!"

Sirena just giggled at her chidish response.

"Fine, you can take him. Just don't wear him out."

"Your concern is not needed, Edel. He will be happy to do this for me."

* * *

A certain knight, as usual, was walking down the path after a quest from Edel. He got a message from her which said he got a mission for him, and yet, no more details.

"Strange…"

Yup, strange. Normally, Edel would give a full explanation on the quest he would do. This time, no. He was on the way to Edel.

Only to find a darkness consumed his eyes.

"What the- Gouf!"

A metal hit slammed on his gut, knocked him out cold.

Just an hour after kidnapping, Elsword grozzily woke up to find himself in the hotspring. He looked around. It's the familiar Lanox Hotspring.

Another one thing.

He's naked.

"What?"

Did someone strip him while he's unconscious?

Luckily for him, the hotspring was empty so he's not to worry about being seen. He had a lot fatigue right now so he sank himself in the hotspring and sighed in relief.

Just a moment later, he felt a pair of hands touched on his body, them a few more. They rubbed on his rough skin. The scars he got from the old war was being rubbed on, as they helped him forget the hard and tired days of war and enjoyed the peaceful night.

He opened his eyes to see many mermaids surrounding him. He recognized some of them from Hamel.

"Hello girls."

"Hi, Elsword."

One of them leaned her whole body on his chest, pressing her small chest on him. Elsword liked how soft they were.

"So what's your excuse for kidnapping me?"

"Miss Sirena told us to bring you here for the mission Edel gave you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Elsword."

Elsword looked above to find Sirena. She was sitting while waving her tail slightly. Her big breasts drew his eyes away from the girls just by bouncing.

The other girls pouted, jealous by her 'ultimate weapon' and held Elsword close, pressing their own chest on Elsword.

"Now now, my young girls, you don't want to hook him for yourself, do you?"

Sirena teased them and jumped down, joining with them.

"Sirena, I assumed my mission is not just staying in here, enjoying many young girls surrounding me and tease each other?"

Elsword raised his eye brows. A small chill ran through his spine when he saw Sirena licked her lips.

"You're right, we need your help."

The girls stepped aside for Sirena to approach him. Elsword was caught surprised as Sirena suddenly took off her top, revealed her bouncing breasts before his eyes.

He then took another surpirise attack when Sirena rushed in and stole Elsword's kiss.

Elsword was unsure whhy Sirena kissed him. He could feel her hunger for something though the fierce kiss.

She broke the kiss, her face blushed deeply.

"You know that our race is slowly faded away?"

Elsword nodded. Rarely mermaids appeared and were seen in Elrios due to the population being reduced rapidly. At this rate, the balance of nature would be off.

"I can see that, but does it have something to do with you kidnapping me?"

"You see…"

Sirena pressed her breasts on his hard rock chest and rubbed up and down. Elsword enjoyed the softness of her chest she gave him.

"I choose you, because we all agree you would help impregnate us to repopulate our race. We are all in debt here from your help to save us from demon. Now it's time for us to repay our hero, with our body. So… what do you say, Elsword?"

Elsword was being seduced, not by Sirena but part of the mermaid. They stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Hm… what should I say…"

They tensed up.

"Being surrounded by many cute girls and having mermaid queen all for myself, why not?" He chuckled "Are you sure you want this?"

"We are, and we will."

"Teehee, do your best."

The girls began gathering around Elsword. A young maiden hugged him from his back, pulling his head between her cleavages. He pressed his head on them, enjoyed the soft breasts. Another mermaid on his left licked on his neck wet with her saliva down to his chest, hungrily tasting his smell of sweat. She yelped in surprised when his hand was behind her and grabbed her ass.

Elsword grabbed a girl using his free hand to pull a girl on him and snuck between her legs and touched her lower lips, earning a moan from the girl. She turned her head around and claimed Elsword's lips. Elsword felt her tongue was trying to get him.

But how wrong she was.

He immediately dominated her tongue, twirled and sucked that left her no chance to act. His taste became an addictive thing to her. Her lower lips became wet just by his touch and his kiss.

Just this made a real turn on to him.

His cock began to rise and harden, drawing attention of many girls, including Sirena. The woman took his chance and grabbed it. She gasped at how large it was that she had to use both hands. The heat of his cock and pulse made

"Seems like our little boy needs attention."

Elsword chuckled and watched her play with his cock while he was busy playing other girls' asset.

The Mermaid Queen pulled her hair aside and teased the tip of his manhood. She went for the side of his shaft, getting it wet with her saliva and put its head in her mouth. Elsword groaned by the heat of her mouth to his shaft. She pushed herself to swallow his cock and stopped when it poke her thoat and started bobbing her head.

She began to enjoy it, taking every bit of his smell and taste. Elsword loved how she licked below his shaft while sucking it. Elsword's fingers inserted into the right mermaid, forcing a yelp of surprise from her and quickly lost her strength when he rubbed her inner wall and falling on his shoulder.

Her vagina was throbbing in heat and pleasure. She couldn't contain her moan when his fingers were rubbing quickly. Her breath was rough and moaned uncontrollably and then cum on his hand, wetting his hand with her juice.

Feeling that she came, Elsword withdrew his hand up, wet and warm of her juice. The mermaid blushed deeper when she saw him sucked his fingers.

"Taste sweet."

That got the young maiden to fall in love with him and kissed him deeply. Elsword groaned in her mouth as it's his turn to cum soon.

Sirena felt his cock throbbing more forcefully, knowing that he would reach his limit soon. She wanted to tease him a little more by releasing his cock out of her mouth, earning a frustrating groan from him.

"Why did you stop, woman?"

She giggled.

"I want to give you something more."

She put his cock between her breasts and used them to stroke his cock. Elsword groaned louder by how soft they were on him. She sandwiched his cock while putting the head of it in her mouth, licking it slowly. She was eager to drink his seed.

Her hot breath was blowing on his manhood, adding more pain in making it harder and throbbing. Other mermaids couldn't hold their urge to lick his cock or mastubate. A low growl from the man threatened Sirena he would force her to make him cum before she could.

His threatening eyes on her made her hot, and moved her breasts faster. They became sensitive the moment they touched his cock, earning lewd moans from her.

"Gonna cum, Sirena."

Not long after she used her 'weapon', Elsword was unable to resist and pumped his sperm in her mouth. The Mermaid Queen savored every drop of it in and swallow them down. A moment later, she opened her mouth to show him no seed remained.

"Delicious…"

"Glad you like it."

Sirena loved the smell of sticky white fluid in her mouth and on her face. She greedily swallowed them down, ignoring the cries of hunger from her race.

She sucked every last drops of sperm in his cock and released with a small sound of 'pop'.

The girls were disappointed that they didn't get chance to taste his seeds, but one of them gasped in shock.

"Impossible…"

His cock was still standing at its full strength.

Even Sirena was speechless about this. She looked at his face who showed a devious grin and said.

"The secret is having unlimited stamina in the battlefield."

They giggled and became more and more excited that they would have their turn on him.

Sirena wiped any remain sperm on her face and crawled on Elsword, her tail was waving lightly under hotspring. Elsword was wondering how he could have sexual intercouse when half of her body was mermaid.

"Ah… not to disappoint you, but how can we have sex with you like this?"

Sirena said nothing and simply chanted her spell. Twinkling light covered her tail and transformed her lower body into luscious tanned legs, wet in hot water.

"I have my trick, Elsword."

She rubbed his chest with her fingers down and claimed his lips with hers, which Elsword returned. His hands touched her legs and stroke up and down slowly, enjoying the soft skin. Sirena moaned in his mouth, unable to resist her urge anymore.

She broke her kiss and hurriedly led Elsword on her throne which had the shape of pearl shell and forced him seat on it. Elsword smirked at how bold she was and watched her climb on his laps, position her wet pussy on the tip of his cock.

"It's coming in…"

She felt it slid into her and stretched her vagina. She moaned the feeling of his cock rubbing her inner wall deep inside and gasped right at the moment its tip almost touched her womb's entrance.

"So… big…"

Her body moved on its own, lifted up and down to seek more pleasure from his cock in her. Warm fluid leaked out from her pussy with every thrust.

She was having sex with her hero right in front of her mermaid race, her lewd body exposed to their eyes. But she didn't care anymore.

Because she's willing to do it with all her heart content.

Elsword grunted at the feeling of her hot vagina tightening his cock further. The pleasure of her vagina giving to him was the best.

He pushed his lower body up, thrusted deeper inside that made Sirena gasped in shock. Her inner wall suddenly tightened and a wave of her juice leaked out.

"Kyaaa~"

She screamed out, cumming on his cock and lost her strength. Elsword was a little disappointed by this and pushed her down on hotspring and pinned her down.

"Let me help you."

Without any resistance, he thrusted inside her pussy again. A blue aura appeared on Elsword's body that changed his ability. His thrust became faster, hitting her G-spot that weakened her further and took away her breath, eyes went white.

"S…Slow… down…"

She begged Elsword, yet it fell on deaf ear. Not even her mermaids could stop him as they were in fear and horny of watching their Queen got ravished and dominated.

Two young mermaid approached and claimed her nipples in their mouths, sucking and licking in hunger, increasing her pleasure to the nineth cloud. Her hands wrapped on their heads, encouraging them to suck more, like a mother feeds her babies.

Not for long, Elsword couldn't hold back anymore. His cock throbbed wildly and was about to explode.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Please! Inside me, make me a mother!"

Elsword replied to her wish and shot wave of hot sperm, impregnated her with his seed. Sirena felt his hot stuff was inside her womb and cum with her own juice mixxed together. Elsword released all he can and sighed in relief while remaining for a little while.

Sirena reached his head and pulled him down for a deep, loving kiss, showing how much grateful she was to him.

"Thank… you, Elsword…"

Her eyes were half-opened, half-closed. She was lost into her pleasure that she barely had any strength. Elsword smiled, glad that she enjoyed as much as he did.

"So it's our turn, right?!"

Elsword's time wasn't over yet, one of mermaids asked in excited. Her lower lips were already wet just by watching them.

Elsword looked around them who were waiting for his answer. He tooked his cock out from Sirena's vagina first and found out it was still standing and her lower lips leaked out his seeds mixxed with her juice.

"Who's next?"

With that, their night was not over.

* * *

Nearly 9AM, a sleepless Lanox Chief was having difficult time staying awake. Why? Blame paper work. It's almost like endless to her.

The door was opened suddenly and a red knight entered. She looked up to find Elsword approaching her, though his clothes needed to fix up.

"I come to report the quest."

Elsword handed her the paper and she read it. A sign escaped from her lips when she found the small note on accomplishment.

"I should go… back… home…"

"Elsword?!"

Sebastian caught him before he crashed on the floor. He heard Elsword faintly breathed and his eys clothes.

"He must be tired. Should I carry him to guest room?"

"… No, bring him in my room."

The servant raised his visible eye to Edel with curious, though her glare confirmed him that she meant it. He nodded and brought him to her room.

But that didn't explain why she followed them to her room until she spoke.

"I need to sleep too. it's been a long night."

"I understand."

She watched as Sebastian left her room, leaving her alone with a peaceful sleeping Elsword. She locked the door from inside and went to her bed.

Stripping her clothes to underwear?

A half naked Edel climbed on and lied down, held his left arm and entered her sleep with a small smile.

"Tomorrow… is my turn."

* * *

Yuu: Done =w= ... sleepy...

Ara: You did your best, Yuu-chan.

Yuu: Thanks, now i need a good sleep for tomorrow's event. *fell on bed and sleep*

Ara: well... he sleeps fast... and it's finished, Mr. X. I hope you enjoy his lemonade. And Missingmoney, about that... *stare at Elsword and blush* ... i think he would... so uh... R-Read and Review, p-please.


	10. Rain (KE x Shakti)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just an author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Knight Emperor) x Ara (Shakti)

10 - Rain

* * *

It's not a beaitiful night in Velder. Specifically, it's heavy rain. A certain knight sighed at this miserable scene behind windows. He had plan for today only to be postponed by heavy rain. He sat on couch and let out a sigh of boring.

Just then, he caught the sight of a dark long haired woman. She was staring outside, looked like she was pondering something. He was curious what she was thinking and called.

"Ara, what are you doing?"

"Ah, well..." The woman hesitated "I..."

"Hn? Just speak up."

"I wonder how it feels to go out..." She pointed her index fingers each other.

Elsword raised his eye-brows. She was thinking of going out in this rain. It's not recommending as she would get caught in the aftermath. He would deny her wish for her health, yet he saw her eyes keep staring outside. She really wanted it. He could see her eyes glare at him, showing what could be destructive weapon to any man.

Puppy eyes.

Elsword rubbed his forehead. He surely knew he couldn't resist that. He defeated Solace, El Master of Sun, he even went to demon realm and went on toe to toe with El Master of Fire. And yet, he couldn't resist her puppy eyes.

He hated himself now.

"Alright, but under one condition." Elsword said and got up "I will go too, to make sure you won't do something out of curiosity."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go get yourself prepared."

"Thank you, Elsword." She squealed and hugged Elsword, giving him a good feeling of her big soft breasts on his chest before she left to prepare, leaving Elsword with faint red on his face.

A moment later, she came out with orange raincoat covering her and hood on her head. The coat seemed to have some fox symbols around. She double checked to make sure she's safe. Elsword did the same with red rain coat. He saw how eager she was, like little girl. She was trying to tell him to make haste.

"Come on, Elsword. I can't wait!"

He just chuckled and opened the door for her. She hurriedly ran outside to be greeted by a wave of cold rain on her. She felt drops hit and rolling on her face that made her giggle. Elsword followed after her, doing as her guard.

"Let's go, Elsword."

Ara walked around Velder under cold rain, water splashed on every step she made. She giggled and enjoyed it like no one else. She reached Hope Bridge where she could see the white scene made by the nature and awed at its beauty.

She went to the wall defense and went up to see the whole Velder in rain. Honestly, she loved seeing this natural scene every time rain came. Elsword was after her and admitted the rain made a great view. Both went out Velder and near the river.

"I wanna go higher."

"Wait, Ara-"

She was one step ahead of her as she began climbing the highest tree she found. His warns seemed to fall deaf ears, though he couldn't hold back his chuckle. She seemed energized. Ara climbed near the top of tree and looked around with things smaller from her view.

"It's so small!"

"Ara, watch your step or you gonna fall."

"I will be fine!"

 ***Crack!***

"Kyaa!"

"Ara- oof!"

The branch she stepped snapped and dropped Ara down where Elsword stood. He caught her but the ground was slippery. It got Elsword down and slipped both of them to the river. Both their coats were torn apart. Elsword got out of the river while catching breath. However he didn't find Ara.

"Ara!"

He looked around to find her but nothing. He assumed she was still under water. He dived down and swam deeper, to find Ara struggling to take off seaweed that wrapped her leg tight. Ara was suffocated and taking that seaweed off took long.

He swam close to her and clasped his lips with his, transferring his air in her. Ara opened her eyes and found Elsword kissing her while giving his air to her. A dark blush crept on her face in embarrassment. Elsword released her mouth and attempted to take seaweed off her legs and pulled her up. They resurfaced the river and crawled on nearby land. Both tried to catch their breath and completely wet.

"You… caused lot of trouble to me…"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself…"

The reason was that she wanted to climb the tree at the young age like any boy. She hadn't experienced like that since her parents forbid her to do so. It's unlady like for her.

Elsword placed his hand on forehead and could only let out an understanding chuckle.

"So um…"

The rain was still going, wetting their face. Ara loved how it wet her face and body, though the cold couldn't beat the heat in her body. She remembered the soft feeling of his lips on hers. It felt so good, that made her want more. Her clothes were wet to the point it transparented and showed her body. She climbed on top of Elsword.

As for Elsword, he saw Ara acting quite strangely. He found something else. He could see through her wet clothes that showed her large breasts and pink nipples, which were already hard.

He assumed she was in heat, thanks to fox trait.

"Can we?"

Her soft voice asked Elsword fiilled with hope. Elsword knew she wouldn't stop untill she got what she wanted.

"Then let me take your clothes off."

Elsword's hands snuck on Ara's neck and slowly rubbed below her chin. A soft purring came out from her lips. She couldn't resist his hand that gave her chill and pleasure. She felt his hands slowly went down to her breasts and slid her clothes off. Her bare skin could feel every drop hit on her that gave a cold sensation to her body. Furthermore, it rolled down between her cleavages and her erect nipples, sending shiver to her body.

"Kyuu~"

Elsword groped her large breasts and began massaging them, teasing nipples and started sucking one of them. She yelped in surprised by how sensitive her nipples were. She could feel his tongue was playing and licking, increasing her body's temperature. She hugged his head and fed him like a mother while rubbing his wet hair.

His fingers pressed her other nipple and twisted around. Her body twitched suddenly and released warm fluid below her. A wave of embarrassment hit her, realized that she just 'peed' on Elsword and tried to find reason for that. Elsword however, found her reaction quite cute.

"Ah- well, maybe I can… suck your cock?"

She rubbed her fingers on his pants where his cock was. Despite embarrassment, she crouched down and unzipped his pants to get his manhood out first. She giggled right when his cock touched her face and couldn't help sniffing on what she's called heavenly smell.

"Smell delicious…"

She sucked its head first, twirled around with her wet tongue and tasted his smell of a man. That smell alone could make her mind fuzzy and swallowed whole length into her mouth, which was near middle of her throat. It tightened his cock that she heard him growl in pain. He began bobbing her head faster, using her mouth to stroke his cock and lick below.

His cock twiched in her throat, a sign that he was about to cum. Ara picked up her pace to taste his 'milk' from his cock. She felt his hands grabbed her hair forcefully and pressed down, thrusting his cock deep in her throat and released white seeds. Ara was choked and gagged by his sudden move and tried to regain her breath. After a moment later, she slowly took his cock out from her mouth while sucking any sperm remained in him. With a light 'pop', she took it out and showed her mouth full of his sperm before she swallowed them down in one go. She showed him again with an empty mouth.

Elsword chuckled and pat her hair like master and his pet. Ara found out his cock was still standing and ready.

She couldn't wait anymore.

"Ooof~ what?"

Ara tackled Elsword down with heat taken over her. Elsword reacted by pushing her and pinned her down. He knew her animal instinct kicked in when it came to sex and he would make sure who the alpha was here and must teach his vixen a lesson. Elsword threw her on a nearby tree that forced her on lean on it. Just before she could turn around, he gave a quick spark on her ass.

"Kyaa~"

He sparked again, and again, and again until her cheek ass turned red. She wimped and wouldn't dare to move. Her pussy was wet mixxed with water drop from rain.

With how petrified she was, he took his cock and shoved it down in her pussy that it stretched her vagina and poked right on her womb's entrance. Her mind went blank and immediately tightened his cock and cum on him. Her legs were shaking and could fall any time, yet he sparked her again, ordering her to stay still.

She couldn't disobey him.

She tried to stand still. His hands grabbed on her waist and he started roughly thrusting his cock. She moaned lewdly and leaned her head on the tree, feeling good and hurt by his rough fuck. Her hands gripped on the tree and had to bear the pleasure he gave her and keep her legs that threanted to fall. Another deep thrust hit in her that she came again.

And he still hadn't cum yet.

His strength still had no sight of slowing down.

She only had one thought in her mind.

' _I'm gonna die by pleasure…'_

Elsword kept raping Ara again and put more forced too much that his cock penetrated her womb. He loved hearing Ara scream in pleasure, something that he wanted from doing sex. Ara had the face of a slut who let her tongue out and panted rapidly, eyes half-opened, and cum many times from his cock.

It's a shame that a cute innocent girl would turn into a slut.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Ara."

Ara happily heard that and tried to reach Elsword. He caught her hands and pulled her back and thrusted faster. His cock pierced Ara's womb entrance and cum inside, impregnating her with his seed. Ara sensed his warm sperm flowing inside and couldn't be any happier. That was the last strength she had before she passed out on the grass.

Elsword chuckled at her and pulled his cock out. Some of his seed came out from her entrance and dropped on the ground. He waited for a few minute to get his strength back before he put his and Ara's clothes on and taking her home.

They forgot that the rain had stopped.

On the next day, at Velder's barrack…

"Move your feet quickly!"

"Yes sir!"

"You there! Don't swing like a girl! It didn't suit you! Put more force!"

"I will!"

Elsword was training newbies with Ara sitting on bench while watching him. Vanessa saw her first and approached her that she got her attention.

"Morning Vanessa."

"Morning to you, Ara. You don't mind ì I seat here?"

"Ah, no. Go ahead."

The leader of Velder army nodded and sat near her. She glared at fox girl who went back to watching Elsword. She spoke in a low tone that only Ara could hear her.

"Had fun outside Velder?"

That startled Ara. She looked at Vanessa with embarrassment and tried to deny in stuttering.

"Ah- Wha- What are yo u t-t-talking about?"

"No need to hide, Ara." Vanessa smirked "My men from yesterday enjoyed both of you having sex outside Velder in that rain. But please, do it inside, I can't tell both of you would be sick when doing outside."

Ara couldn't respond due to embarrassment and could only hide her face in her hands, which made Vanessa let out her laugh.

* * *

 **Yuu: Hi ya =w= / been a while since i last writing Lemonade, though i don't know when. It's not special in this one since i'm trying to get back the thrist for juice(?) so pardon me if something wrong.**

 **Eun: You didn't add me in that story.**

 **Yuu: Ooops, sorry for disappointing ya, but i love shipping them. You will have your scene when i have plan.**

 **Eun: Better be quick or you will be my snack.**

 **Yuu: *sweatdrop* A...nyway... i got some review so i will reply them.**

 **To Mr. X: that's a lot of ideas you have! i'm quite surprised by that. It has both new and... odd ideas, not that i'm afraid. I noticed that you wish for a sequel chapters from old ones so... i'm not sure about that because i closed them down... i think i accidentally leave some hints in them. Maybe i should make another story where it's only girl(s) in many lewd situations (Tentacles, Defeated, Bestiality, etc. Pick your poison. *chuckle darkly*) though i don't have specific date for that but i will plan it.**

 **To MissingMoney: I hope this can satisfy you since i just got back from long postpone for this. I couldn't understand much about Ara's character but i will try what i know. I will plan for your Rena afterward.**

 **Lastly, thanks for your reviews. I will try my best to make lemonade more juicy(?), so read and review, please OwO /**


	11. Housewife (IS x CrA)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just an author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Elsword (Infinity Sword) x Elesis (Crimson Avenger)

11 - Housewife

* * *

Not so sure how he got himself into this.

He felt something warm, wet that was right below him. Something like tongue licked him and teased him. He woke up on his bed and looked down, to find out.

His sister was sucking his cock.

"Elesis?"

The crimson haired woman looked up while seeing her brother wake up. She released his cock and gave a lick before she greeted him.

"Morning, Elsword. Love what you see?"

Elsword sighed and got up. His cock was betraying him which was already hard from her mouth. He forgot that she had her days off from duty and decided to stay in Elsword's room. However, that was her excuse to get close to her brother and do indecent things to him. Having a big pervert sister was not a bad thing.

"Do we have to do this all day?"

"You know me well, Elsword~"

She put his cock's head in her mouth and hungrily licked it for a few times.

"Breakfast is ready, Elsword. You better come down and eat before it gets cold. Or let me clean you first before that?"

Elsword could only chuckle at her and pat her head. The woman purred and captured his lips for a fierce kíss which he returned. She slowly licked below his chin down to his neck with nothing but a heavy smell. She then came to his collar bone and down to his chest, teased his nipple so that she could hear him growl in frustration. He was getting impatient by her tease and barely held back.

He stood up, much to Elesis' confusion.

"Let's get down first and continue there."

Elsword went down along with Elesis, ignoring the fact that they both were naked. Since only two of them were living in their own house, they didn't bother putting their clothes on, by Elesis' suggestion. He sat down and stared at a great grilled steak that she made for him, as well as other foods full of nutrition. No doubt she wanted him to refill his strength for _that_. As for Elesis,

 **She had her own meal below table.**

She continued what's left by sucking his cock again. The man grumbled about how greedy she was and began with his food. She bobbed her head while licking below his shaft to get her favorite drink. A slight 'pop' came out from her and licked all the length of his cock down to his balls, sucking them nice and wet. She took the whole cock down and moved quickly in hunger for her meal.

Elsword groaned by her sudden move as he tried to resist the pleasure she gave him while trying to eat properly. Elsword clenched his teeth. His cock was as hard as rock and twitching before he shot his sperm in Elesis' mouth without any warning. His seed shot into her throat that she was choked and forced to swallow them down. She took time to regain her breath and sucked all semen out. Her mouth was full of it and enjoyed the taste of bitterness and drank down.

Elsword, however, just finished half of his meal and lost his appetite. He pushed the chair back to have a better view of his sister leaning on his cock as if she was drunk by his sperm.

"Thanks to you, I can't finish my meal." Elsword sighed.

Elesis said nothing and just giggled. She crawled out of table with a body covered in sweat. She licked the last drop of sperm on the corner of her mouth and took it in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Now, I'm gonna check the laundry and hang them out. Can you put them on the sink?"

"I got it."

Elsword did as she told and put them in the sink. He turned around and watched as Elesis swung her booty left and right to make sure his eyes followed it. And it succeeded. After he finished his job, he followed her and found Elesis putting clothes in laundry. He then caught her taking his underwear and pressed it on her face, taking a deep inhale of his smell. A blissful sigh escaped from her mouth afterward.

He approached and hugged behind her, startled Elesis. He kissed her neck that earned a moan from her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft kiss on her skin trailing down with wet tongue. Her hands guided his down to her moist pussy. His fingers began to rub on it, making wet noise and lewd moans from Elesis. His fingers spread out her lower lips and teased her clit.

"Elsword… More…"

He squeezed a bit tight on her clit, sending a jolt to her body. Her legs began to weaken. She felt on the laundry manchine that was still doing its job and had 10 minutes left till it's done.

"What's wrong? Tired already?"

"Tired…? No… way…" She tried to speak through her breath.

"Then let's continue."

He raised his hand and gave a hard slap on her ass that caused pain to Elesis. She cried out and continuosly taking more sparks from her brother, yet a sense of pleasure hit her from those sparks. Her pussy leaked more juice and dripped down on her thighs and on the floor. He grabbed on her ass and gave a squeeze to cop the feel of her soft booty. Fingers then returned to her pussy and inserted inside her. He rubbed her vagina that was throbbing and hot inside.

Elesis couldn't resist and moaned out loud. She felt his fingers were teasing and playing inside her, stretching wider. She couldn't hold back and came on his fingers, leaking out her juices. Elsword took his fingers out and licked them clean of her juice.

"Taste delicious."

She looked back while breathing heavily and saw his smirk. A dark blush crept on her face and could only hide her face. The laundry machine then alarmed both of them. Elesis struggled to stand and took clothes out from it into basket, with the help from Elsword. He brought basket out and put outside the yard where they can see the view of the blue sea. Elesis stepped out and gave a kiss on his cheek as a thank.

Elesis began hanging their clothes up.

But Elsword had his own thing.

He was sitting below Elesis and lifted her left leg up, spreading her pussy. Elesis had to bear the pleasure while hanging clothes on. She could feel him everywhere in her. His tongue was licking any drop of her juice and teased her clit. She had to muffle her moan when his teeth bit on her clit. Thanks to Elsword, she would fall right now if he didn't help keep her stand. He bit while keeping her clit inside and licked its tip.

"E-Elsword… I can't… hang clothes… on… like this…"

"Like I care."

She was half way done and Elsword hadn't finished yet. He released her clit and came for her pussy. Elsword thrusted his tongue inside her pussy and licked her vagina. Elesis moaned uncontrolably and grabbed his head to shove deeper, unable to resist.

Her mouth was drooling from the pleasure he did to her and started throbbing inside. His tongue licked faster and faster, until she screamed out and came.

"Kyaaaaa~"

Her fluid sprayed on Elsword's face with sweet taste like honey. Elsword took them all and drank it down like it's his favorite drink. Wiping any remained drop, he stood up and hugged a tired Elesis into his embrace. Her face was pure bliss and red from second cum. They rested for a while and finished the laundry.

But there's still some works left for her.

For cleaning dishes, Elesis was standing while cleaning and Elsword was behind. She cleaned one by one under his watch and put in drying machine. She felt a hard rod between her thighs rubbing her pussy.

"Wait, Elsword… I'm cleaning…"

Her words were ignored and Elsword assaulted her. He lifted her right leg on the stove and shoved his big cock into vagina, immediately stretched out. Elesis' eyes widened in surprise as he bounced his dick in her rapidly.

"E-Elsword… No…"

"Finish your work, Elesis!"

He commanded her while raping her. She had to bear with it and took another dish and began cleaning in weak state. She couldn't move her hands while being bounced that made her drop dish in the sink, again. His cock was poking right on her womb's entrance. Another wave of cum came out from her pussy and wet his cock, but he showed so sign of slowing down.

"Elsword… i-I can't... breathe…"

She begged him to stop, yet it only made him more motivation to rape her further. With her strength lost, she fell on the floor on all four, trying to crawl away from Elsword. However, he held her waist and and thrusted inside her with more force.

"I'm gonna cum, Elesis. Gonna cum!"

Elsword pounded Elesis faster that it became blurring until he cum, shooting his sperm inside her and impregnated her. Elesis' back bent backward after feeling his hot seed in her womb and came as well. His seed leaked out from her pussy and dropped on the floor. She felt on the floor and catched her breath, her smile didn't leave her.

"We are not done yet, Elesis."

Their day continued with nothing but lewd things around them. Elsword's stamina was called unlimited and she just released the beast inside him. He wouldn't stop until he's satisfied. Since they had no schedule, nothing would stop them. Their intercourse lasted till night when Elsword was raping Elesis who had the sluttiest ahegao face on his bed. The poor woman was wet from his sperm and her mind was empty.

Elsword claimed her lips with his and kissed hotly. Elesis wrapped her arms around his head to deepen.

"I'm cumming again…"

"Me too, Elsword!"

Elsword put all strength in last time, pounding rapidly into her vagina. A deep thrusted shot his last cum in Elesis. Elesis screamed again and came as well, mixxing her juice with his seed and leaked out. They both were now tired and sweaty. Elsword fell beside Elesis and hugged her with love and care he had for her. Elesis buried her face on his chest, feeling safe in his arms. Her belly felt his seed flowing in her womb.

"So… tomorrow is gonna be busy without you…"

"Aw… is our big boy missing me…?" Elesis teased.

"Shut up, woman."

Elesis giggled and kissed his cheek "We still have our weekend for us. Beside, as your big sis and housewife, I have to take care of your lust or you would go and fuck other girls beside me."

"Right… you would want me to fuck you all day."

"I am."

They shared their kiss and bid a goodnight as they fell into sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Yuu: =w=;; ... *being stared by many girls***

 **Rena: You have hard time writing our lemonade, but you are so excited writing Elesis' ?**

 **Yuu: Please.. Ladies, it's not what-**

 **Lu: You love incest that much?**

 **Yuu: Ladies, I-**

 **Ara: I couldn't believe you...**

 **Eve: A proper punishment will be executed immediately for you.**

 **Yuu: Oh... no... *run away from women's wrath* Spare me!**

 **Aisha: *just watch them chasing after Yuu* Big pervert... So... I guess that all for now.**

 **Elesis: *blush deep red and shut down monitor* About reviews... he left the answers for everyone here so i will read them.**

 **to Mr. X: It's ok. Also, thanks for your encouragement about sequels. i will try out if i can. (though i still think about the girls getting raped by those factors.)**

 **to Erick Kingdom:** **Gracias por tu comentario Intentaré hacer más capítulos de ellos. (Estoy usando el traductor de google, así que perdóname si está mal.)**

 **Elesis: So... anyway, read and r-review for him.**


	12. Purification (IM x Priestesses)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering writer who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Group: Elsword (Immortal) x Priestesses (Artea, Ignia, Anduran, Gloria, Darkmoon, Sasha)

12 - Purification goes wrong.

* * *

From the age of 10, he was a cute boy. He captured the heart of every woman he met by his innocent face. Just a simple head tilt and they would squeal.

On the age of 12, he chose to become a swordsman like his sister, and the youngest knight the Red Knight Mercenary trained. He maybe young, but his strength was equal to a formal knight. He wanted to be like his sister, a knight to help Velder and villagers. Not much people would accept him to go on a fight, but it's for his dream. They would support him.

However, on the age of 15, his attitude was changed. Since the day he found a magic sword sheath named Conwell, his body slowly adapted to Dark El. He gained flexibility and strength from Conwell, but his attitude became more bragging.

When he reached 17, his body absorbed Dark El, further increasing his power and showing ruthless in battle. He was known as Infinity Sword. No demon would dare to challenge him. Despite his brutal and ruthless, he was still the kind boy they knew.

However, when he turned 19, he showed sign of Dark El overloaded. He growled in pain and desire for more Dark El. It happened since his team defeated Scar and sealed Demon God back. Elsword's body absorbed a large quantity of Dark El his body can bear and in result he's hunger for more and stronger. If it last any longer, he would be soon became a demon.

He will need help from Priestesses.

In Lanox, the girls were gathered in the meeting room as they were planning to purify Dark El inside. They wanted to confirm that they would do the purity ceremony for Elsword. The thought made the girls blushed madly (while one of them had an eager face). After a long moment, they decided to repay their hero.

Big time.

Elsword entered the chamber where the El of Fire was. This place is under protection by El Priesstess, Ignia, but he found no sight of her. He was wondering where she was while letting Fire El vulnerable. He approached it closer and closer and a pain hit on his head. Dark aura emerged from his body as he grudged, fighting against Dark El inside him.

"Ouch… I hate it…"

"It hurts… isn't it?"

He heard Ignia's voice coming behind him, but she was not alone. He saw other priestesses too. They were in their priest robes and headed to him as the pain grew more in his head, urging him to pervert and contaminate them. Before he could go berserk, the girls surrounded him and stabbed the hilt of their staffs on the ground, stopped him inside light dome that locked him down.

Elsword was overwhelmed by their spell and fell on his knees. The girls saw him struggling to get on his foot again. Dark El within him was more powerful than they thought.

Perhaps, normal purification was not useful to their hero.

The girls looked at each other and blushed, not knowing who will do it first. Ignia then volunteered to do it. She entered light doom and stood before Elsword as the man saw her. She knelt down and hugged him, presseing her cleavages on his face while patting his head.

"There there… you don't have to hold back, let it go. I know you want it… Let it out and we will help you clean your Dark El…"

Yet, it's the last trigger for Elsword to lose to his desire before she was tackled by him. The girls outside light dome gasped at how strong he was and immediately blushed as Elsword forcefully kissed Ignia on her lips. They saw dark mist coming out more from Elsword, knowing that he lost it. They kept the dome working the purging while being forced to watch Elsword ravished Ignia.

But what shocked them was that Ignia was kissing back. Her mouth was wide open, invited his tongue inside and twirled each hands were grabbed on her big breasts and fondling roughly, feeling her moans in his mouth with each time he squeezed them. She broke the kiss due to shortage of breath and gasped by his hands tearing her clothes apart, showing her bare breasts to Elsword and other girls.

"Wawawawa- H-H-He's so strong!" Gloria stuttered.

"Don't get distracted! We need to keep this dome." Artea told while trying, and failing, to control her blush.

"B-B-But his Dark El is too strong. It shows no sign of weakening." Anduran was embarrassed by the scene, but also shocked.

Darkmoon stayed silent while keeping light dome on, but her face showed faint red as her body was growing hot. Even she felt herself wet.

Elsword went for one of Ignia's nipples and suck hard on it, making the Fire Priestess weak and hot. The fear began forming in her as his teeth bit on her nipple that left a mark. Ignia tried to pray him off her body, yet she couldn't fight against him in term of strength. She kicked him back to give her space and was about to run, but was caught again from her back.

"No, please forgive me! Kyaa~!"

He bit on her neck and resumed fondling her breasts again. His mouth sucked hard that made a love mark on her. However, that love mark had a part of Dark El from Elsword and slowly corrupted her. His fingers grabbed her nipples, which were hard already and pulling them roughly.

"E-Elsword, snap out of it! I-I can't hold on any l-longer!"

Her vagina was throbbing and wetting herself. Her body was in heat by Elsword's hand and body along with Dark El spreading inside her. Her mind was fuzzy by pleasure he did to her and couldn't do anything to stop it.

By then, Elsword stopped.

"W-What?"

Ignia was then pushed down on her stomach. He lifted her ass up that revealed her wet red panties. By now, a wave of embarassment hit her as she was being seen something unholy.

"W-Wait, Elsword, don't- Hyaaa~"

Elsword didn't hear her and tore her panties away, showing her wet pussy to him. It's already wet to the point that there's no need for foreplay. He went straight for it. He took off his pants with ease, popped his large cock out freely and poked right on her womanhood, ignoring the girl's begs.

"No, Elsword, please!"

She felt her body weaker and weaker thanks to Dark El inside her paralyzing her body. She helplessly watched Elsword from her back pushing his large cock inside her vagina slowly and slowly, feeling it stretching opened in her with pain and pleasure. She bit her lips to bear with it, holding her moans from feeling good. Her first time was taken by Elsword.

The other girls couldn't keep their gasps at display of unholy thing. They watched as Elsword pounded on her rapidly, making sounds of flesh slapping each other along with Ignia's moans echoing over the hall. They couldn't cover their ears as they would break the light dome if they did it. Even though they closed their eyes, their ears kept hearing Ignia's moans.

"E-Els-sword- Nyaa! Pl-N-Nyaa! Slow down…"

The man lost in deep of his lust and kept raping her as hard as he could. Her vagina was throbbing and tightened his cock with pleasure that he had to thrust harder and harder. Ignia's body was unable to bear the pleasure and came right on his cock. Her strength lost and her mind was blank. Her head was laying down on floor with her mouth wide open and drooling.

Her body showed effect of Dark El consuming her and turned her back into the form when she turned traitor. Elsword still kept raping her and groaned in pain as his cock was hard as rock, poking right on her womb entrance, giving all pleasure to Ignia. The Fire Priestess showed shameful smile to other girls and screamed out her moans as she wanted. They could see the sight of her pupil turned into unusual shape.

Like she's in pure happiness.

"We need to stop him, now!" Artea suggested as she found this out of control.

"But we can't. There's no other way to stop this aside this." Anduran protested and kept light dome on, despite feeling her body grew hot and wet below her.

Darkmoon, on the other hand, was shaking due to the intercourse both Elsword and Ignia displayed to her. Her hands were threatening to break her spell any time.

Ignia's slutty face was revealed to other girls shamelessly while being pounded. She couldn't count how many times she came on his cock. In a moment, she felt his cock was throbbing inside her. She braced herself for what's coming. Elsword thrusted and fucked Ignia fast until he pumped his white seeds inside her, making the corrupted Fire Priestess lovingly moaned by the hot wave in her womb. She lost her strength completely and fell on the floor, with his sperm mixed with her juice leaked out from her vagina.

Elsword took his cock out from her and immediately looked at other priestesses, who were startled by his stare of lust. He didn't show any sign of tiredness after that intercourse and was hungry for more.

"What? He wants more? How much Dark El he has in him?" Anduran was in fear that she could be next. She looked at Ignia and was scared she would be like it.

"W-What are we gonna do?" Gloria looked at others to find any other solution. However, Darkmoon said nothing and dropped her hands down, which made light dome weakened "Darkmoon?! What are you doing?"

To further their shock, Darkmoon took off her hood and slowly slid her robe down, showing her small figure to him. That got his attention as he smelt her wet lower lips from excitement. He stepped closer to her, his eyes were lost to desire with nothing but to rape the girls. Darkmoon was shaking up not because she's in fear, but in horny, that she felt herself being his prey, or Dark El was affecting her? Or She wanted to purge Dark El by using her body? It didn't matter now.

"Elsword, come here… Let me help you purge your desire. I know you want me."

Her small soft voice seduced him as much as she could. Her body was trembling further upon feeling his body was too close to her. He suddenly pinned her down and began roaming his hands on her petite body. She muffled her moans, her sensitive skin felt his rough hands on every place, her chest, her nipples, her belly… He held her tight and bit right on her neck, furtherly spreading Dark El inside her.

"Wait, No!"

Gloria saw his horror and broke her magic channel to light dome, making it worse. However, before she could stop Elsword.

She's his prey now.

"Kyaaa!"

Elsword broke his embrace on Darkmoon, held Gloria and quickly pushed her down on the floor. His combat was increased even more when Dark El was infused in his body. She moaned in pain, barely able to get up from sudden counter attack. Her teary eyes were on Elsword who grabbed her clothes and stripped it down.

"No… Elsword, don't… Hyaa~ Darkmoon, what are you- Ughm!"

No one expected what was happening right now. Darkmoon came to Gloria and stole her first kiss, even Elsword halted his hands. Normally, he would go and ram his dick in them, but then he found something else interesting. The hickey on Gloria's neck had turned dark, assuming it spread in her body, corrupted her mind.

Gloria was shocked to feel her best friend's lips on hers. She never saw her acting unusual like this. Her face showed redder when Darkmoon's tongue slipped past her teeth and licked on her own, tasting her saliva. Her arms hugged Gloria tight, rubbed their nipples to each other. A part of Dark El mist hit on Gloria and blurred her mind, leaving her in near blank state.

Darkmoon and Gloria felt something hard and throbbing rubbing between their legs. They didn't have to look. Gloria was scared of his cock in her pussy. She was still virgin. But for Darkmoon, it only made her wet herself.

He breathed hard and groaned in pain before he went in Darkmoon first, piercing her hymen and claimed her first time. The Moon Priestess snapped out her cold emotion into lewd face right after first thrust deep on womb entrance, showing her true color to her best friend. She moaned before Gloria while being ravished by his big cock.

He took his cock out and quickly came to Gloria, slid his cock in her pussy and broke her hymen and streched her vagina wide, giving pain mixed pleasure to her. Her vagina wrapped tight on his member due to her small body, increasing his pleasure and pain. He thrusted in and out in rapid speed, earning lots of moans from her.

"No- It's not feeling good… It's not… Kyaaa! So rough!"

Gloria was trying to suppress the pleasure overwhelming her mind and body. She didn't want to submit to him. She only did this to purge Dark El in him. She kept talking to herself again again while bearing his cock raping her vagina.

Not knowing that it became a reason to get herself raped again.

He switched to Darkmoon and Gloria perspectively to share this pleasure to them, watching them kissing each other filled with passion and love. Artea and Anduran were shocked beyond their imagination. They, too, were consumed in Dark El.

"We need to get out of here, Artea,"

But it's not simple. They ran to the exit only to be stopped by a large fire ball directly to the entrance, blocking them from running away. The fire ball was no other than Ignia's who was turned into her former traitor. She rode on her staff between her legs that rubbed on her wet pussy, leaking out Elsword's white seeds. She jumped in front of them and had her staff pointing at them.

Artea could sense large amouth of Dark El radiating from her along with demon aura. She's corrupted.

She gave out her sweetest smile to remained girls who weren't, and soon to be ravished by Elsword, her new master.

"Just where do you think you are going? Artea, Anduran? Let's join the fun together~"

Elsword ignored the war happening behind him and still raping both Darkmoon and Gloria. He's on the verge of releasing his cum and thrusted faster. Both girls couldn't move a muscle and laid immobilized with Darkmoon on top of Glory. They simply enjoyed getting their vagina filled by big fat cock rubbing in and out.

"I-Ah~ I'm Gonna co-cum…"

"I have to- ah~ have to purify Elsword… Dark El~"

Elsword thrusted one last time and pumped his seed right into two young priestesses. Their stomaches swollen up a bit with large amouth of sperm that's enough to impregnate them.

"Kyaaa~!"

The scream of fallen priestesses got his attention. He turned around and saw that Ignia beat both Artea and Anduran down with her newfound flame. Their clothes were burnt down that they barely covered their bodies.

"Master, are you satisfied yet? There's two girls waiting to be filled with your sperm~"

Elsword stood up and looked at both Artea and Anduran, who lost their ability to fight. He soon let out a smirk that he found another play toys for him.

* * *

Sasha, the Water Priestess from Hamel, went to the chamber late. She had her job back in her place to take care and check Water El. The woman promised the girls she would come and help them purify Elsword. He also helped Hamel free from demon and that's enough to make them in his debt. She stepped on stairs down to underground where she's supposed to meet them and Elsword.

However, she couldn't find them, but something else. Scaterring on the floor were pieces of clothes that she recognized. A hint of worry appeared on her face as she feared the purification could be wrong.

"Ignia~ Anduran~ You there?"

"I'm right here, sister~"

A sweet voice spoke from her back. She turned around to find Ignia smiling at her with her staff on her hands. Before Sasha could ask her,

She was knocked out cold by Ignia.

A moment later, the prietess woman slowly woke up from the sound. Her vision was blurred for a while until she's fully awakened by the sight before her. Elsword was thrusting his cock in Artea's vagina while both hands were teasing Anduran's and Ignia's. They moaned loudly like bitches in heat along with sound of flesh clasping.

"Nyaa~ More~ Elsword, give us your seeds~"

Sasha was horrified by how it turned out like this. The girls she knew were twisted into pervert, their faces were shown shameless smile, like they were in happy. She's scared now and tried to move.

She can't.

Her neck was locked in a collar to the wall, her arms were chained too,

And her body was stripped naked.

"What?!"

Immediately, she blushed in embarrassment while trying to break free. She even tried to cast her spell to unlock them. But sadly, she can't. Those chains were enchanted with demon aura that prevented her from using any magic.

"Oh look who wake up now."

Ignia walked close to her side, her face grew redder upon seeing Ignia's body in the same state like her, naked like the day they were born.

"Ignia? W-What is going on? What's this? Why are we naked?" Sasha was completely confused.

"My dear Sasha, you see… my master wants all of us to satisfy him, satisfy his need." Ignia licked her lips in hunger "So we will serve him with our body, let him play us, let him play you…"

Lust… was all she could tell when Sasha stared in her eyes. Ignia was contaminated by demon aura and clouded by desire.

And she will be next.

"I'm cumming!"

Sasha watched as Elsword cum inside Artea's pussy with sperm. It's horrifying to see a hero would turn El Priestesses into his slaves, like he's no different from demon, or worse. His cock slid out and leaked a bit of white seeds from the tip of his member. Ignia came, grabbed his cock and gave a stroke before she sucked out any remained in him. She released his cock and swallowed his seeds as if it was her favorite food.

She licked his shaft up and down, wetting it with her saliva. Sasha backed away from the horrified scene before here. She's too scared to do anything. At that moment, she felt hands on both side grab on her shoulders. She flinched and saw Gloria and Darkmoon were in the same state as Ignia.

"Do not fear, Sasha. We have to purify his Dark El, even if we're to become his property. We help our hero."

"This is for his best. We can enjoy our time with him."

"But- Ughm!"

Sasha had no chance to reply as Darkmoon stole her first kiss, clasping their lips together. Darkmoon tried to slip her tongue into Sasha's mouth but was stopped by her teeth. Gloria by then grabbed one of her breasts and began sucking her nipple, earning a muffled moan from Water Priestess. Darkmoon took her chance and slid her tongue inside, rubbing with Sasha's own tongue.

Sasha tried to resist yet failed to do so. Her body was twitching all of sudden. Gloria licked her nipple wet and warm while fondling her breasts. She felt like she was feeding baby. Her body grew hotter, and hotter.

' _No… I have to get out…'_

She was still resisting against them, yet her body was betraying her. Darkmoon released her mouth away with a string of saliva still attached on them.

That's when Elsword approached her. Both young girls happily went to his hard rod that was point at Sasha as they invited her. They began licking along the shaft and tasted the smell of alpha. Gloria took its head inside first and sucked a few times and then let Darkmoon had her turn. Just when Darkmoon finished her meal, Elsword approached Sasha who backed further onto the wall in fear. Staring at his eyes,

She realized he's lost to his desire.

He went straight by rubbing his cock on her vagina. Fear overwhelmed the woman at the thought she was about to be raped. Her lips were sealed by Gloria's to keep her silent. She felt something slowly slid in her, wide opened her entrance. A strong thrust broke her hymen and hit on womb entrance, making the woman screamed in Gloria's mouth by unworldly pain. It stretched her vagina so suddenly alone with hymen torn apart made Sasha cried.

His cock began thrusting in and out, giving pain mixed pleasure to her-

' _It's not good… it's not good…'_

Sasha kept thinking away from the feeling his cock did in her. The sound of moist pussy being rubbed and stretched out reached to her ears. Gloria still kissed her while Darkmoon sucked her breast tastely, furtherly increased pleasure. The longer they did, her body betrayed her. Her nipples erected in heat and her vagina started tightening his cock, putting it more pain and good feeling.

"Sto- Ugm… I…"

Sasha couldn't mutter a word because Gloria didn't let her. Both her and Darkmoon were exposed to Dark El completely and obeyed Elsword. The man's cock twitched and thrusted faster, hit on womb entrance rapidly which weakened Sasha. In an brief moment, Sasha's vagina tightened and leaked out her juice as she screamed in Gloria's mouth.

She came.

"Ughmmm!"

Her face turned deep red in embarrassment and pleasure, but at the same time, her body was exposed to Dark El slowly. Her strength left her, vulnerable to them. Gloria broke her kiss and went for Elsword, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled in for a fierce kiss which Elsword returned. Their tongues twirled each other, tasting and eating each other out while Elsword still raped Sasha.

The Water Priestess moaned out loud for a long time, her mind turned blank by his cock, and submitted to him. Her eyes were lost their soul. Soon, Elsword's cock was throbbing painfully. He thrusted harder and faster, making Sasha gasped by his sudden move. With his last thrust, he shot out his seeds inside her vagina and leaked inside her womb, impregated her. A hot wave hit in her made Sasha moaned in bliss.

"No… more…"

At this point, he had tainted the priestesses with his Dark El influenced with Demon Aura.

A few days had passed since this incident, There spotted Elsword and his team in Distant Ruin where the priestesses will send them to El Lady. The moment they're done, the team entered the portal first while Elsword turned around, staring at the girls who whimped under his eyes. He smirked and spoke.

"I will be back, my pets. I have given you the tasks before and I want to see it done."

"Yes, master."

After that, he entered the portal just as it closed. They looked at each other and giggled with posibilities they could think.

But first, they had to 'purify' El crystals in their homes.

* * *

Yuu-chan: ~ .~ so sleepy... i lost the idea and had to get it back the other way.

Laby: When will it be Laby's turn? Laby want to have fun with him~

Yuu-chan: calm down, little girl. I still don't have idea for you yet. Patience.

Laby: Puuuu...

Yuu-chan: And a... about the reviews:

 **To Xetton -** Glad you like them owo

 **To Hadeon -** Ya i messed up that it and gave you wrong imagination ^^ll ...

 **To Mr. X -** E heh heh, i messed up again. And if you said so... i skip it then. One of your ideas is done and picking other.

Yuu-chan: And that's all, so Read and Review, please OwO /


	13. Elf's Revenge

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

* * *

Main Group: Elsword (Knight Emperor) x Rena (Twilight) x Laby x Nisha

13 - Elf's Revenge (Sequel to 8 - Curiosity Taints The Cats)

* * *

For a few days after that intercourse, Elsword along with Laby and Nisha secretly snuck out their house to commit a sinful thing again, and again. Under the same place, Laby grew tainted by desire for love as much as Nisha needed, every night. Elsword, while feeling guilty for perverting them with lewd thought, also cherished the girls as lovers and accepted responsibility.

They were alone in the grass field at night, doing indecent thing to each other, giving love to each other, and end up having seeds in their belly.

Everything was seen by a certain elf. Near them, a blonde hair woman has watched them from the first day they did it. She knew they snuck out to have sex and she didn't stop them. Instead, she followed them and hid behind the tree, witnessed them. Her body grew hotter and she couldn't resist the urge to touch herself.

When they finished, Rena quickly returned home with a small of pleasure between her legs after orgasm. She hid on bed and pretent she's sleeping. Hearing the small creaking noise of door opened, she assumed they're back and headed to their bed for a night. Rena, however, had to bear the throbbing vagian that was looking for a cock. She couldn't stop thinking of Elsword copulating with Laby and Nisha, the cock that was screwing them and made them scream out in pleasure.

She wanted it in her.

Staring at the green potion on night stand, which was kept hidden from others, she gulped down at the thought of using it for following night, nervous and excited at the same time.

She will have what she wanted.

Morning came to Elrios, Elsword got up first and cleaned his face, followed by two little girls. After they're done, the blonde woman entered bathroom, a little irritated that Elsword was with Laby and Nisha. She didn't show it through her emotion because she told to herself that she will have her turn. whle Elsword went and prepared breakfast for them, Rena went outside as usual in order to gain her natural force.

But that was an excuse to begin her plan.

She went to where they were last night, a small breeze went past her, gave her a sense of calm. Also, there's a trace of intercourse and its smell still lingering. She frowned a bit and took the potion out from her pocket, poured it on the ground. Once it's done, she tossed the empty potion away and returned home.

"Rena, hurry up. Breakfast's gonna get cold."

Elsword called her. Seeing the man wearing a white apron with a big spoon waiting for her at door, she felt warm at that sight. Rena joined in breakfast with Laby and Nisha. Despite the night they had, they ate and chat like they were still kids. Elsword sat down after taking apron off and they began digging in their food.

With Rena at home, she and Elsword had a small conversation of their works at homeland. Elsword's work was nothing special as he guarded around Ruben as a normal knight despite being a hero of Elrios, quite ironically. From a hero down to a normal guard, like he's slowly on the path to retire. An early retirement, it's not bad for someone who had gone through hell to get peace for Elrios and Demon Realm.

As for Rena's, she helped Elders gather spirits and trained her students in combat. Plus, she spent time on quest she was assigned, except the time she entered blackmarket. She started complaining about how male began skirt chasing. Can't help it, with her unrivally beauty, they couldn't resist. There were few candidates picked by Elders for her, yet she denied on sight.

"I'm gonna be honest, Rena. He will be a lucky man to have you as his wife."

Rena giggled at his commend, though she thought to herself that lucky man was Elsword. She only wanted him. But first, she needed to deal with two little girls that were obstacles to her dream.

After meal, Elsword and the girls cleaned up dishes while Rena chose to do laundry. Putting her clothes and others' in, her hand hesitated upon seeing a red short pants. It belonged to the owner, Elsword. Her heart skipped as she caught faint smell from it. She closed her eyes and tried to avoid it, though her hands were gripping close to her. She looked around to make sure she's alone. She gulped down her saliva with a regret in her mind before she buried her face into it.

Rena inhaled a deep breath of his smell from his short pants. It made her mind blank and her body hot as she leaned her back on wall and fell down while keeping it close to her face. After a while, she removed it to reveal her flushed face from bliss. She felt shameful. Her race will feel disgusted to what she was doing now, a hero who sniffed on other's pants.

But She didn't care.

She continued burying her face into his pants while her other hand reached her groin, which was already wet in excited. Her legs twiched upon touching her lower lips as she rubbed it up and down.

"Elsword… harder…"

She called his name in unconsciousness, imagined herself being touched by Elsword's hand. Her fingers teased her vagina hole and rubbed it faster, feeling it throbbing inside. She inserted two fingers inside her and thrusted in and out, leaked out her juice from womanhood. Her hallucination went worse as she took another breath again, her eyes were half-opened in pleasure.

Then there was the girls, Laby and Nisha.

They hook him for themselves and had fun with him. At the moment he shoved his cock right into them, she lost how many times she imagined herself into their position, being raped by him with that big cock in her, hearing his voice calling her a dirty girl. Her fingers thrusted faster at that thought while calling his name.

"C-Cuming…"

She closed her eyes as she released her juice all over the floor. She panted rapidly through Elsword's pants and immediately hugged it in her chest.

"… I will do it tonight, just you wait."

* * *

Elsword was in Elder's Market with Laby and Nisha tagged along. They looked around, wondered what they should have for dinner. Laby was sucking on her lollipop she got from Elsword who bought it for her (after a long beg). Nisha weren't like her. She's too young to enjoy just sweet candy. There's reason why she and Laby went with him.

As they kept going, Elsword can't figure out what should be for dinner. They stopped by a bench on park to rest.

"Have you decided yet, Elsword?" Nisha asked.

"No, I'm thinking between steak and chicken for dinner."

"Um~ Then how about rock, paper, scissor? Let Laby and Nisha help you. Laby will be steak and Nisha will be chicken. Whoever win will decide dinner."

Elsword chuckled at Laby's resolution in a childish way, yet it's not bad for him. He nodded.

"Alright, then Nisha, Rock, Paper, Scissor!"

They both played and showed their hands to each other. They frowned upon seeing their hands folded as rock and Elsword snicked. They did it again and the result was still same, both scisscors. It's quite amusing to see both of them trying to win over another, despite they're like twin. He interrupted their fight and showed his hand forming scissor while they had hands spread as paper, Elsword won.

"Well then, both of them."

They looked at each other before they giggled in embarrassment.

"Oh right, gonna take toilet. Nature calls."

They watched as Elsword went to public toilet, and looked at each other. They shared the same similar thought and followed him. Elsword was just done taking a leak and was washing his hands. He was about to leave but were stopped when he saw Laby and Nisha unexpectedly enter. He was surprised they were bold to enter male toilet.

He's afraid someone entered and found them here. It would be awkward for sure. He asked them, but they just smiled at him. Their innocent smiles were dangerous to him as he didn't know what they're up too, until he found himself falling down. Laby knelt down and hug his neck, lips clasping each other. He let out a sigh in his mind, realized what they wanted and returned kiss,

Nisha unzipped his pants while he's busy kissing Laby. He had no intention to stop her, yet a little worried that they would be caught. Nisha pulled it down and released little boy inside which was hard. She grabbed with both hands and stroke it up and down, teased Elsword. Fingers rubbed on its tip which made his cock twitched and Nisha giggled.

Opening her mouth, she slowly bobbed her head and tasted his smell mixed with urine remain. Nisha frowned at it and tried to bear with it as she licked and teased him further. Elsword let out a groan in Laby's mouth at the pleasure along with Laby's tongue twirling inside. Once she made it nice and wet, she stripped herself in front of him and revealed her lower lips that were already wet.

She had been waiting for this.

Lowering her body down, she put it in her vagina and couldn't resist moaning. His cock stretched her widely and rubbed so hot that she came immediately. Elsword broke his kiss with Laby and stared at Nisha who was trying not to fall from first cum. He could see her legs were shaking and chuckled. The face when she's trying was cute.

"I… I can do this…"

She muttered to encourage her and began moving her body. Nisha's body was trembling in pleasure with her juice leaked out each time she moved. Elsword felt her vagina throbbing and gripping tight, meaning that she's feeling good.

Laby, while waiting for her turn, pulled her dress down to show her small body to Elsword. She laid down on her back with her legs spread out, hands rubbing and spreading her vagina to his eyes. The feeling he looked at her exposed vagina made her wet.

"You like Laby's pee hole?"

Instead of reply, Elsword reached and teased her pussy, making Laby gasped in surprise before she let out her moans in excited. His fingers rubbed on little vagina hole and inserted two of them in her, earning moans from pink-hair girl. He thrusted more forcefully and rubbed inner wall. Laby moaned more louder and her vagina throbbed tighter.

She leaked more and more juice as Elsword rubbed deeper and faster. He also watched Nisha getting tired. He helped her by pushing her down and thrusted, forcing her moans out.

"No…fair- nyaa!"

His cock just hit her G spot that made Nisha cum instantly. She barely breathed when his rod was thrusting in and out in her vagina. Her body went limp and didn't move, just letting his cock raping her as he wanted. Their moans echo in public bath, growing their fear of being caught.

"Gonna cum soon, Nisha!"

"Nisha too~"

"Laby… Laby… Nyaa~"

Elsword thrusted deeply and released hot semen in her vagina and womb mixed with Nisha's juice and leaked out while Laby came on Elsword's hand. Their breath became rough. Nisha was unable to move and stayed on the floor with warmth feeling inside her belly. Elsword, howver, was not done.

He lifted Laby up, let her back lean on his chest and stood before mirror on sink, where Laby can see herself spreading her legs and his cock was near her entrance. Elsword lowered her body down and thrusted hiss cock inside her, making Laby cry out in surprise.

"S-Slow down… You're so rough to Laby… Nyaaa~"

He thrusted more forcefully, stretched her vagina to the point she could see her belly swollen a little. Elsword continuosly lifted her body up and down while thrusting shook her world, turning her mind blank in bliss.

"More! Give Laby more! Make Laby Happy!"

Elsword grinned and thrusted deeper while he's reaching his limit. Watching her face couldn't make him hold back any longer, as if he had his aura of vitality and destruction at the same time. Elsword pushed Laby on glass that her breast felt cold. Laby squeezed her eyes tight as her vagina tightened his cock and did another orgasm on his cock. Her vagian made his cock in pain and pleasure.

Laby showed sight of tiredness, yet Elsword had not done. He held Laby's belly tight and thrusted fast. The room only had moans of pink-hair girl and her cry of estacy.

"I'm cumming, Laby!"

With last warning, he shot inside Laby's vagina and womb with his seed. Laby loved the warmth of his cum spread in her belly and sighed, she weakly turned around and kissed Elsword who returned.

"Satisfied now, girls?"

Laby turned around and cuddled on his neck as she giggled.

After cleaning their mess, they left public toilet with no witness. Elsword had to carry Laby on his back since she's too tired to move. He saw a board said "Out of Order" and looked at Nisha, who looked away, and Laby, who grinned. That explained why no one entered public toilet. He chuckled and returned home.

Once the sign was off, some entered toilet and became confused when they smelt something strange inside along with faint prints on mirror.

* * *

"We're home, Rena!"

"Welcome home, Elswo-!"

Rena came and greeted Elsword and saw Laby on his back, holding too close to him, not a pleasant sight to her. She didn't reveal her emotion, thanks to her year of fighting. It would ruin her plan if she did. She greeted naturally and continued her housework, leaving them in living room. From backyard, she could see something moving near the tree where she put her pot in. a smirk crossed on her lips, knew that it worked and would soon carry out her wish.

For now, she will bear with them.

Once she had done her laundry, she returned back to her room and resumed what she missed.

With a pair of short pants hidden below her pillow.

Time flied fast and the sky turned dark. As usual, Laby and Nisha snuck out and went to the same spot. They were so eager to have fun with Elsword, who told them to go first while he's finishing his paper. Laby leaned on Nisha's shoulder and heard her humming melody. They grew fond of each other and fell in love with each other.

"Are you happy with this, Laby?"

Nisha spoke up suddenly. Laby looked at her and showed cofunsion.

"What does Nisha mean?"

"Um… Nisha feels we begin to have sex with Elsword more frequently. Nisha wants to seek pleasure from having sex with Elsword and Laby. But, Laby thinks Nisha's bad girl? for being shameless?"

Laby stared at her as if Nisha was a different person. Nisha's being shy and looked at her with her face flushed. She's worried if Laby's thinking like that, or Elsword would think of her as bad girl. However, she was pushed down by Laby who had bright smile on her face.

"Laby's bad girl too, like Nisha. Nisha and Laby are bad girls to Elsword, but Elsword loves Nisha and Laby as bad girls. We are bad but we love and cherish each other badly."

Nisha looked at her with relief. Laby's always cheerful in any situation and helped her relieve her doubt and concern. Nisha wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled in for a kiss. Laby giggled and accepted her kiss. Elsword's taking too long so they started without him. They deepened their kiss to lick each other's tongue, saliva mixed and swallowed with their taste. Their moans were muffled in their mouths, their nipples hardened due to heat taking over their body.

A scene of two young girls alone in the grass field kissing each other, any male would turn on by this.

As the time went, they broke their kiss to regain their air. Their face flushed and tongues hanging out. Their smell still lingered in their mouths. They were about to rush for more but were stopped.

"What's this?!"

In a swift moment, Laby and Nisha were caught by vines that came out from the ground. They tied their hands to their back with lots of vines coming out and tied their bodies. Their legs were forced to spread open to reveal their moist womanhood.

"Laby can't get out! Help!"

Laby struggled to escape but failed as vines tied them with no chance to break free. Fear struck on them. Other vines approached them and began groping their breasts. Nisha and Laby were surprised and then tried to suppress their moans. Those vines groped and teased their nipples and pulled them hard so much that they cried out.

"Kyaaa~"

Elsword, after finishing his job, left his home in silence. He assumed Rena was sleeping so she didn't aware of his presense. He walked down the path to the same place where Laby and Nisha were waiting. The path was surely quiet as usual.

He went for a while and noticed Laby and Nisha were there, but something's not right. He saw both of them being tied and surrounded by living vines.

"Laby? Nisha?!"

"Help!"

"Hold on!"

As Elsword ran, he suddenly fell hard. Elsword turned around and saw some of living vines tied his legs down. Of all day, he forgot to bring his sword. He attempted to tear it but no use. His hands were tied down, thus immobilizing him. He cursed and pulled his hands as much as he could. Those vines came out more and tied his hands down to stop him from escape since he's too strong.

"Damn it!"

"Oh dear, Elsword. You look trouble."

Elsword found Rena approaching him, surprising both him and other girls. They were thought she was sleeping the whole time but no she's awake. A cold sweet ran down on his face, knowing that he's busted. Lots of excuses crossed his mind to explain about Laby and Nisha. Yet, surprise followed by another surprise.

Rena's artice of clothes were unusual. She still had her battle suit on, except… instead of a fully gear, she had no hood, no coat, just a simple green suit but looked more revealing. She exposed her skin that got Elsword's eyes on her.

"W-Wait, Rena- hear me out-"

Rena walked slowly to Elsword with Laby and Nisha watching her. They, too, were also afraid of what would happen to Elsword if she found out. However, the elf stepped on his pants and used her bare foot to rub on his treasure, earning a surprise face from Elsword.

"So this is your cock that fucks Laby and Nisha every night?"

"Rena, what are you-"

Her foot unzipped his pants and took his cock out but it's not yet to awaken. She frowned and rubbed her foot on it to awaken its 'strength'. Elsword groaned lowly, feeling her soft toes and foot teasing on him. He tried all his will to resist yet, his cock betrayed him. It stood straight up and poked her foot, which made Rena smirked.

"Men are so hopeless."

She took out a lubricant and sat down, poured it on her foot and his cock, giving a weird feeling to Elsword. She began stroking his cock with her foot, rubbing both sides up and down. Her toe teased the tip of his cock, making Elsword groan. He saw Rena licking her lips, staring at his cock in hunger.

Laby realized Rena was stealing their time to have fun with Elsword.

"Wait! It's Laby's fun time! You can't- ughm!"

Those vines wrapped her mouth, suppressing her voice. Nisha was as panic as Laby but couln't do anything as she was being suppressed by them too. They could only watch Rena playing Elsword. Their vaginas were throbbing when seeing his cock twitching and being teased. Some of vines did as replacement. They grabbed their clits and gave them a tease, rubbing and squeezing tight. Uable to moan, they could only bear the pain.

"R-Rena, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what men like me doing, aren't you enjoying it?"

"But it's so… sudden…"

Elsword watched his cock being stroke by her legs and at the same time, he saw her groin was wet. Could it be that she's horny?

Rena stroked his cock faster. She could tell his cock was throbbing wildly that he's almost at limit. His face was red as he resisted not to cum. Yet, Rena kept 'attacking' him. With a quick shout "I'm cumming!", his cock shot, wet her legs with white cloud seed. Rena raised her leg up to see his seed rolling down from her feet to her thigh slowly.

She wiped some of it and put it in her mouth. It's a little salty but tasty. She crawled near his cock, licked any drop she saw and dried him out.

Both Laby and Nisha were desperate as their meal were being stolen by Rena, like a lollipop taken from little girls.

"Delicious~"

She licked her lips and stared at his cock still standing. Amazed and excited, she hurriedly sat on his cock, rubbing her groin against it.

"W-Wait, Rena! We can't do this!"

"Can't do what? You always do this to Laby and Nisha, fuck them till they lost their minds with your big dick, and you said you can't do this to me?!"

Rena felt dejected that Elsword didn't want to have sex with her. She frowned and gripped his cock tight, causing pain to Elsword.

"Then I will force it in me."

She lowered her body, letting his cock slide in her vagina. Elsword held his breath at her hot vagina tightening his cock. He felt its tip poke on a soft thin hymen. She's still a virgin. He watched Rena took a deep breath. He could tell she was trembling in nervous. With a flash of courage, she dropped her body down and a sharp pain hit her. She covered her mouth to suppress her scream, tears rolling down.

Rena sobbed, bearing the pain of losing virgin to Elsword. She fell on his body, felt his cock stretching her vagina. Her vision became blurred and her mind started losing slowly that she spoke everything out.

"What does those two have that I don't? I could make you feel good with by body… I could give you my life. All I want… is you, Elsword. I love you."

Elsword's face expressed his surprise at her confession, a cold assassin elf loved Elsword. Rena reached and kissed Elsword directly, ignoring the shock on his face. She licked his lips wet and slid in his mouth to taste him. She sucked his tongue out and swallowed his saliva.

Her pain disappeared after a few minutes. She felt it and started moving her body up and down, moaning at the feeling of his cock stretching and rubbing her. Her breast bounced each time she moved, giving an erotic view to Elsword. Her entrance began to leak out her wet juice. Elsword's lower body acted by pushing up, thrusted his cock deeply and hit her womb entrance, earning loud moan from her.

At this, Elsword fell those vines on his limbs began to lose. He could now move freely. While Rena was still in her cloud nine, Elsword pushed her down and stopped her, snapped her out of her pleasure.

"Elsword?"

"You're bold, Rena. But you're wrong."

Elsword thrusted deeper, sending Rena back to cloud nine again. His thrust made Rena's breast bounce harder. Her hands gripped on grass, hardly breathing. The pleasure of being raped by Elsword, she could live like this forever.

Her legs wrapped his waist, deepening his cock till she felt his sack of balls on her. He pulled out his cock and thrusted hard in again, making Rena came.

His hands grabbed on her large breast. They're so soft that his hands foldled on their own. Her hard nipples were pulled and twisted that gave her both pain and pleasure. Pulling them back and release, her breast went boing boing.

It wouldn't be long until Elsword reached his limit. He thrusted faster and harder.

"Harder! Elsword! I'm Cumming soon!"

Rena moaned loudly with each thrust he did to her womanhood. Her vagina's throbbing around his cock and hot like fire. She wrapped her arms around her neck and screamed just as she released her juice on him. Elsword thrusted last time and released his seeds in her womb. Tears rolling down on her cheeks as she felt his warm semen in her.

Elsword sighed in relief that everything was over. He would feel bad about both Nisha and Laby later, as they had hard time with Rena's vines.

"What do you mean… I'm wrong…?"

Rena spoke through her pants.

"Heh heh… you may not know, Laby told me you feel tired or feel depressed about something. We don't know, but Laby suggested that we should have you in our sex life."

"W-what?"

Rena looked at Laby who nodded at his words, and was bearing with vines rubbing her entrance.

"Yeah, Only Laby could think of something like that, but we don't disagree. We tried to find a way to get you, but you beat us to it."

A feeling of guilt built in her, for judging too soon. She thought they both hooked him for themselves.

"So can you release them?"

Rena looked at him and then to Laby and Nisha before she sighed and ordered those vines to release them. A few moments later, both of them rushed at Elsword and pinned him down, they both got teased and came many times during intercourse and their vaginas couldn't take any longer. Elsword chuckled at them, turned to Rena and raised his hand for her to join him.

Night was still young.

For a couple of months, while at home, Elsword noticed Laby and Nisha rushed in bathroom at the same times for no reason. He heard them vomitting and came to see if they were alright. Rena's condition was no different from them. And for next month, all three girls gathered in one room with Elsword and they all had one thing that shocked Elsword to the core.

Pregnancy Test.

They all had 2 red strips, which said positive. Elsword fell on his chair, shock was still on his face. They waited and waited until they startled by his reaction.

"I'm gonna be Father!"

His yell filled with joy. He came and hugged all three of them happily. Their surprise was replaced with relief and they shared same happiness with Elsword.

* * *

 **Yuu: *yawn* Lot of things happened and another new school year, gonna be the same.**

 **Laby: Yuu-chan seems bad.**

 **Yuu: Ya, my mind is a little messed up about both Valkyria and Lemonade. Plus, i lost my note of Act 3. Have to find it.  
**

 **Laby: Need Laby to find it? Laby can help Yuu-chan.**

 **Yuu: It's ok. Oh, by the way, I saw Nisha going with Elsword just now and she seems happy.**

 **Laby: What?! Wait for Laby! *run***

 **Yuu: *chuckle* Anyway, Read and Review OwO /**


	14. Services? (Elsword x Ariel x Luriel)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character, just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Group: Elsword(RS) x Ariel x Luriel

14 - Services?

* * *

Not understanding the situation, Elsword returned home with a Cobo ticket on his hand and his name was written with a sign from Ariel, the Cobo manager, with an order of new prototype enegy drink made from Cobo. He could see the model of the bottle as well as its form.

He may need that since he felt himself weary from overwork. Blame boss, extra time, extra work, and always the last one leaving company, not a good thing he wanted. Thankfully, his company was associated with a small beverage company which provided free drink for him. Among of them was two sisters, Ariel and Luriel. They both approached Elsword for the first time and provide drinks for him, by themselves.

Normally, Elsword would say they didn't have to do it yet they insisted and did it daily.

Ariel was a confident woman. She's the manager of her own company that his own trusted and was proud of. Sometimes he found her outside her company introducing her new drinks to customer which earned its own fame. She used her words well to gain attention of people and satisfied them with her product. Her beautiful smile and sweet voice had made men falling for her like bees were charmed by the sweet of beautiful flower. However, Ariel had no interest in making relationship as she put her job priority.

Luriel, Ariel's little sister, was the opposite of Ariel's confident. She's working as a bank manager and a trustworthy woman. Despite her stuttering and shyness, her skill showed that she took her job seriously and never let anyone down and earned a lot of positive views from her customers. Aside her job, she was a shy girl and couldn't tall properly to her customers, especially boys. Most found her cute and charm for her own characteristic.

Most men now became jealous of Elsword for hooking two Cobo sisters, despite doing absolutely nothing except his job to help their company like any others. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"My life is sad."

It's not like they made his life sad, it's just they were hooking at him for a while and turned him into centre of negative attention. In addition, they knew how to handle what Elsword required without his words, like a palm of their hands.

Elsword was back home, though he felt uneasy. When he opened his door, he found it already unlocked before. Thief? No that's impossible, he found the piece of paper was still hanging near the hitch that alarmed Elsword if someone picked lock and invaded his home, but it remained the same place he put it. He believed to have hallucination and planned to have a day off at office for this.

But his hallucination came to real life.

"Welcome, master." / "W-Welcome home, m-m-master."

"Gah!"

Elsword was startled by two people he didn't expect to be here, the same two Cobo sisters who had been taking care of him during his job. They were standing before him in their own cheongsam that gave Elsword a good view of their upper chest and cleavage that was being hugged rather tightly. A blush crept on his cheeks and had the urge to nosebleed, but Elsword held it back and started asking in hurried tone.

"What the hell?! How did you get in here without my key?! And What's this outfit?"

"Ara~ My apology. We forgot to mention that you're the first to use our first product so we're honored and decided to give you more…. _extra gifts_ as our favourite customer."

Elsword was at loss word with her… _specical gift_ which included beautiful two Cobo sisters in their Cheogsam and served Elsword for a whole week. Ariel had a faint red on her cheek that went unnoticed by Elsword, but, poor Luriel, her face was crimson and redder than a tomato. She was struggling to keep herself from faint while wearing something that exposed her thighs and chest to Elsword.

Elsword sighed and felt more tired. He took off his shoes and was about to put them neatly when Ariel stopped him.

"Let me."

Ariel helped him and set them on shelf. She took his suitcase to his room while Luriel took off his coat and his tie to relieve himself from heat. Elsword was not used to this as he's living alone and had to take take of himself. Seeing those two doing their job, he felt a little warm. He missed Elesis when he was young and had her taking care of him, but since she had to move out after marriage, everything changed. His life became dull day by day and went in a repeating circle.

Who could live in a circle that only made themselves more grimace and boring?

Elsword went to see Ariel was readying dinner while he heard the sound of water fauncet turned off.

"A-Ah your bathroom is ready, Elsword."

He rubbed his head, feeling embarrassed that he let a girl do his work but nodded and entered. He didn't see the stare Ariel sent to Luriel who flinched and nodded in hesitation. She waited for Elsword to take bath first and then snuck inside. Luriel saw the shadow figure behind glass door and went for the bathtub. She could hear him humming while relaxing that her face was burning hot.

She took off her clothes and threw it at the same basket as Elsword's. Luriel stared at her small breast that she didn't like because they're smaller than her big sister. She was trembling in afraid, afraid that Elsword did not like her chest. Maybe Ariel could do better than her, since most males wanted to touched hers. She's really attractive to them that Luriel noticed their lust gaze on her body.

However, Ariel had made them clear that she didn't have any interest in romance or any 'service' that they didn't want.

Seeing how courage she was to turn them down, Luriel should have more brave to face her request. With her hand on handle, she squeezed her eyes and forced it open.

"What the- Luriel?!"

The man was shocked to see Luriel entering without a piece of clothes covering her body. From what he could tell, Luriel looked like she wanted to pass out. Not letting a moment to question, she jumped into bathtub with him and covered his mouth in hurried while saying.

"Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything!"

She was on the verge of crying in embarrassment. Her head was lowered that he couldn't see her dark red face. He nodded and looked away. Luriel did the same and had her back near Elsword's.

Luriel hugged her body, unable to bear this shameless act her sister told her.

Seeing how the situation calmed down, Elsword asked.

"So why are you here?"

"I-I-I… my sister told me...t-t-to give 's-s-service' to thank you for your contribution."

"Contribution? I don't remember helping you girls that much to earn your… 'service'."

"N-No, you helped us a lot. Our c-company has gained great reviews and lots of customers visiting. The requests we sent to your company, you tried and funded our project when we're in need of help."

"I remember that one. He cut my wage down last month for doing it and he learnt your project had earned reputation that he changed his mind and fixed it."

"We're graceful for that."

Luriel pushed her back on Elsword, feeling his skin touching her. She peeked behind her and cause Elsword's red eyes, she immediately reverted.

A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped her. Luriel yelped in surprise as Elsword's lips kissed on her neck.

"Hiyaa!"

"Then let me enjoy your 'service'."

"Els-ughm!"

Elsword turned her around and kissed her lips, silencing her with his tongue. She felt her mouth being ravished, swallowing his saliva mixed with hers with his smell. Her body was trembling, not in fear but new found excitement, as her first kiss was stolen by Elsword.

Her arms began pulling Elsword closer while pressing her chest on him. Luriel's skin was so soft and smooth that his hands unconsciously rubbed her back. Luriel crawled on his thighs and felt something poked her entrance, but her mind was blurred by the fierce kiss she wanted.

She held his hand closer for deep kiss. She wanted more. Her lust pushed her further and hungry for more.

Sucking his saliva more, like a small dessert she liked, she broke her kiss with trail of it still connecting to him and cleaned up the remain.

"Dinner is ready."

Ariel's voice called them out, seeing they're inside too long. Elsword. With a quick shout "Alright.", Elsword left bathroom after a few minutes of showering with Luriel who had a displeased expression on her face. Ariel read her face and realized why, she smiled 'innocently' and hurriedly told them to dig in before food got cold.

During their meal, Luriel couldn't get her eyes of Elsword, or his mouth specifically, watching him eating. Ariel did fake cough to get her attention back to her own meal which made the girl blushed in embarrassment. Either she made her first step, or Elsword did to get her but she's glad that her little sister overcame her shyness.

Though she didn't want to lose.

Ariel noticed a piece of food stuck on Elsword's cheek. She glared at Luriel who seemed not focusing on him. A smirk crossed her lips and approached Elsword over table that got their attention.

"You got food on your face, let me clean it up."

She had her hand on his chin and lifted a bit to give Elsword a soft kiss where food was. Elsword flinched a bit as her tongue licked his cheek and near corner of his mouth. Luriel was shocked and stuttering at her sister's action.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

Once she's done, she returned to her seat and licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Relax, sister. I just help him clean up." she 'smiled' with her hand touched her cheek.

"But-But you just kissed him!?"

"Is that wrong?"

Elsword couldn't help but a little nervous as they both raised their voice at each other even though they were in his house. He sighed in and just ate his meal while the headache hit his head again. It forced a groan that both women noticed. They looked at each other and nodded in realization that they made Elsword annoyed an sat down.

Once dinner's served, Luriel said she would prepare bedroom while Ariel and Elsword stayed to clean up.

"Elsword, let me clean them up."

"No, Ariel. You're guest in my house so let me do it."

Well, so much for cleaning up as Ariel accidentally opened tap way too much that it spilled out like waterfall and splashed water on them. This caught both surprised. Elsword quickly closed tap after getting another 'shower' from the tap.

When Elsword turned to ask, he caught a wet sight of Ariel's clothes became transparent. He found out she did not wear her bra and saw her chest. Ariel did not know why Elsword was flushing until she followed his eyes and saw herself being revealed. An idea came out.

"We're wet now. We should take them off before we get cold."

Elsword nodded in hurry. Ariel did not wait and unbuttoned her clothes and slid it down slowly to tease Elsword, which got the red-hair man blushed, Elsword couldn't take his eyes off her luscious assets. Elsword stepped forward to have a taste of her but he held back his desire.

A sharp pain hit his head and fell on table. Ariel saw and hurriedly approached him in concern and helped him sit down.

"Why do you have to do this?"

"Elsword… this is for your own good." She whispered "I can sense a lot of frustration in you, anger, depressed of your job."

"What's your point in stripping nake before me? It doesn't make sense…"

Ariel instead of answering, she held Elsword's hand and put it on her chest. She guided his fingers to squeeze and masssage her breast which gave Ariel a chill down to her spine in new sensation. Elsword wanted to stop but his fingers were moving on their own without Ariel's help.

He let his desire guide him.

"I'm here to help you relieve your frustration you are holding back. Just let me help."

"Ariel…"

"Follow me…"

Ariel led him to a basement which below Elsword's house. It's nothing down here except a few useless things that he didn't need and it's dark without light. The only source of light was the light on the ceiling. With both of them alone, Ariel pulled his collar shirt and clasped her lips on his to stop him from resisting his frustration.

That flipped the switch.

Elsword pinned Ariel on the wall and pushed his lips for a deep kiss. Ariel was hurt but she could bear with it and hugged Elsword's neck to help him. His tongue was dominating hers that she couldn't fight back, forced to gulp down his saliva. He then broke their kiss and pushed Ariel down on the ground with no holding back.

Ariel yelped and fell on ground while seeing his dull eyes. She didn't know why she's scared just by seeing him. Her whole body was trembling.

"Get on all four, now."

A deep dark voice spoke out, as he commanded Ariel. She dared not to disobey him and did as he told her. She could feel his eyes were staring at her lower lips. Hearing his step was closing to her, she closed her eyes tightly to prepare for anything.

"Kyaaa!"

Elsword grabbed her hand and pulled behind her back, let her upper body fall down, she couldn't see but feel her arms being tied behind so tightly that she couldn't move an inch. The next moment, a sharp pain caused by a whip hit on her ass. She gasped heavily and endured another whimp. Each hit left a trait of red mark, shown how much force he caused on her.

The next hit slapped right on her womanhood, shocked Ariel and unable to hold back her orgasm. Her juice leaked out down the ground and wet herself. Seeing how much pain she had, Elsword stopped whipping her.

The sound of his clothes stripping down alerted Ariel of what he could do next and aroused her more. She watched Elsword went before her in naked state, but her eyes was rapidly staring at his big cock that was throbbing. Elsword grabbed her pony hair, pulled her head up that caused pain to her, and shoved his cock into her mouth and down to her throat, choking her.

"Ughm…"

She moaned as Elsword thrusted her mouth, using her as a toy. She had hard time to catch up with his speed and rubbed her tongue with disgusting smell.

She let his beast side come out.

"You really shouldn't do that, you whore."

A sadistic grin appeared on his face, seeing Ariel was into tears. He thrusted faster and faster, feeling her moans on his cock and her hot breath. Ariel's tongue teased its tip to force Elsword cum into her mouth.

The moment his cock was throbbing wildly, a wave of hot seed hit her throat. Ariel's eyes widened upon tasting his sperm. It came so much that she swallowed a globe of it down while bearing its smell. Elsword pulled his cock out that shot the remained of his seed on her face. Her mouth was full of cum when she opened her mouth wide to show him. She closed her mouth and swallowed them down before she showed him all of cum were gone.

"Good girl."

What they didn't know that Ariel's sister was watching him from behind.

' _sister…'_

Luriel's in fear of Elsword's sudden brute. She watched as Ariel was being pushed on wall with her ass showing to him. Red handprints were shown on her from strong slaps. Her face was red and was breathing heavily with her vibrating eyes at him. She couldn't tell why but Ariel was like she's enjoying it.

Elsword grabbed a fistful of her hair and turned her head head around for a fierce kiss. His cock wouldn't stop throbbing against her wet vagina and threatened to pierce Ariel. Its head stretched her entrance widely and slid inside, rubbing her hot wet vagina that was gripping on it. Elsword broke their kiss and released her hair which was a messy and started thrusting. The sound of skins echoed in basement along with moist sound of Ariel's vagina. Ariel's whole body was being rocked wildly.

The woman fell her upper body down again as her breast was rubbing against cold floor. Her vision was blurred by the tears on her eyes while her breath was heavily rapid. Elsword grabbed on her pony tail to lift her up and kept banging on her, giving pain mixed pleasure to her.

Luriel saw everything but her whole body was growing hot at the way her sister was being treated badly. She covered her mouth to muffle her moans while her other hand was touching herself, unable to control her body.

Ariel yelped as she was slapped on her ass while being rode like a bitch. Her belly was burning hot and pleasure with each thrust Elsword's cock did and widened her entrance. Juices kept leaking down her thighs and the floor. She gripped her hands tight as a wave of orgasm hit her and cum on Elsword's cock, but he did not stop.

He pulled his cock out and pushed Ariel on the ground before he shoved it back inside her again. Her face reavealed a stupid smile that she was completely felt in eternal pleasure.

Elsword growled and was at his limit until he thrusted deeply and coated her vagina with white seeds. Ariel, too, cum again on Elsword that mixed their juices together. Ariel was blissful delighted and felt tired.

But Elsword's not done.

Suddenly the sound of metal dropped near the exit, Elsword turned around and saw Luriel sitting on stairs. He found her clothes was messy and her hand between her legs where was aleady wet from her own juice. She had been watching him raping Ariel and couldn't hold herself back from mastubating. Luriel was trembling as Elsword approached her. He pulled her forcefully and put Luriel on top of her sister where she could see Ariel's shameless face.

Luriel turned to face him but all she could see was the expression of lust and frustration that were not cool down. She yelped from his hands squeezing his ass tight, his fingers dug on her skin which left nail marks. His cock was already hard as rock and ready to pierce her vagina. A sharp pain mixed pleasure hit her at the same time as his cock slid in her vagina and tore her hymen apart. Her moan was a mess with her saliva was uncontrollable drooling.

Her breast bounced each time Elsword thrusted and rubbed her nipples against Ariel's. She tried hard to breathe but the pleasure overwhelmed her and subdued her pain.

Luriel never felt so embarrassed in her life, being seen by Ariel while she was feeling good from sex.

She felt every inch of his cock rubbed her vagina which made lewd noise and leaked out her juice as if she's peeing. She closed her mouth to stop drooling but no use.

"More~"

She barely held back her desire. Her body was trembling before pleasure and felt on Ariel's body. a pair of slim arms wrapped her neck and pulled her down. Luriel's lips met Ariel's, who had desire to kissed her own sister, her tongue slid inside and licked each other. Luriel kissed her back and too, loved Ariel.

Elsword pulled his cock out and shoved back into Ariel's vagina which earned a muffled moan in Lurie's mouth. The mixed juiced leaked out when Elsword thrusted. He continued switched back to Luriel in turn.

He kept fucking both women to release his frustration out until his cock began throbbing wildly and shot his seeds into Luriel's vagina, leaked inside her womb. The woman let out her shout of her own orgasm and limp from fatigue on top of Ariel, her left leg was twitching.

Elsword had acquired two new pets for him.

* * *

After few weeks since that night, both Ariel and Luriel still managed their job well while Elsword had been working better than those days. His collegues were curious about his sudden energetic life but shrugged it off as long as their company was developing rapidly. However, behind the counter hid the secret,

Luriel had a set of vibrators tied on her thigh which attached her lower lips. Trails of wet juice leaked on her legs. The woman was trying to keep her composure while working with pleasure.

Ariel was no better than her sister as a vibrating dildo was inside her vagina, messing her up. despite being calm, her flushed face was always shown to customers who were wondering if she's sick or not.

Despite engaging, they both considered themselves as Elsword's properties and gave their 'secret services' to him.

And they would be in for a long time.

* * *

 **Yuu: Yo, i'm back OwO / and Merry Christmas, though Christmas over here is not well to me because... IT'S EXAM AFTER THAT! *flip table* Anyway i got some research for few ideas but right after exam first. qwq**

 **As for last chapter, thanks for comments. It helped me alot in boosting my confidence. *bow* And as always, Read and Review pl-**

 **Karis: I see you did not make a new scene for me *Scythe at Yuu's neck* Any last word?**

 **Yuu: *sweat furiously* Um... Mercy?**

 **Eun: *watches Yuu being chased by a maniac succubus* Ahem... as always, Read and Review, please OwO /**


	15. Warm Elmas (KE x Timoria)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination**

Main couple: Elsword(Knight Emperor) x Lu (Timoria)

15 - Warm Elmas

* * *

A new snowy day in Altera where the El Search Party was gathering for the Elmas Holiday. They agreed to hold at Altera's kingdom and prepared for the night of Elmas. Looking outside the street, the village, the building were covered in white snow, giving a beautiful view of Altera. Nasod and Ponggo residents were together decorating light and bought necessities.

But there's no sight of a Pine tree.

The queen noticed this and pondered if she could send his servants to find one, but as far as she could tell, it's far away from Altera and would be risky to take one. The last time she sent the squad took damage from carrying pine back, one of them was forced to shut down due to circuit burnt from overload.

This year she would change. Thanks to a certain Cobo service woman, she developed a small piece of device called Mass Teleportation which she assumed to transfer the heavy item as well as human. With this, carrying pine back was not an issue.

She would need a white mou- um… a tester.

At the same time, a loud yawn from a spiky red hair man got her attention. He had a good deep sleep in a warm bed provided by Eve and still wanted to sleep more if not for the stupid alarm that automatically set at 6:00AM. Following after him was no more than a lazy loli queen of demon who did not have the will to wake, seeing how her eyes were half closed, half opened.

Perfect.

She approached both of them once they had done cleaning their faces. The swordsman saw Eve coming and greeted her.

"Morning, Eve."

"Morning, Elsword, Lu. I see you two slept well."

"No, not really. I want to sleep more since it's cold."

"Same here."

Lu agreed and yawned again. Honestly, being a queen nevered had a good rest day like today. She walked to couch and fell her body down with a boring sigh.

"Then… I believe you two will have your whole day being lazy, right? You two should do your work to help me hold Elmas holiday as we have planned."

Both raised their heads at Eve who somehow did not bother to hide her smirk. That's not a good sign.

* * *

" _Head to Feita, find a largest pine you can find and bring it back with this. It's still a prototype so if something wrong, tell me when you're home. I expect you two finish your mission well."_

"I hate her."

Lu grumbled with a scowl. She and Elsword were walking on snowy path Feita behind the tower.

"Can't help it. We promised to celebrate Elmas so we should keep our words."

"Only you could think of keeping promise… Achoooo!"

Lu sneezed while saying and sniffed. The girl couldn't stand the cold in Elrios and easy catch it. Elsword chuckled and continued moving forward. The sight of the white tower came to their view that they had arrived to Feita.

Once they had the permission from Lenta, they went deep inside the forest and started searching.

"Too small… too weak… is it pine?"

Lu frowned in disappointment. Elsword sighed as wel. They both knew the reason why. They were infected by demon aura based on few pink trace on their bodies, which confirmed the presence of demon. It seemed Elmas would be more… exciting.

Even though the war had long gone, there were still a few gone rogue that were away from rule. Off all the time she picked, it had to be this day.

"If they come here, I will beat them up."

Elsword cracked his knuckles and preferred a fight to warm up for Elmas. As for Lu, her lips curved and formed a smirk. Her fingers were twitching like she wanted to summoned her gauntlets to fight too.

"They won't get away from the mighty of demon queen."

For now they had a quest to finish. They went for a few minutes until they saw the sight of a well pine standing tall before them. Lu didn't sense any trace of demon on it as well as other sight. They found a good one.

"This is it, cut it down."

"Aye, lady."

Elsword stretched his arm and held axe. He started chopping it with mighty swings and completed in cutting pine. He had a sweat rolling from his forehead and put axe down while Lu checked the condition of it. Everything's fine.

Lu then used the device Eve provided and touched it. The sound of 'Beep!' was heard from it and particles of light came out, consumed the pine and disappeared, bringing the package to Altera.

As they were about to end, a growling sound came from behind Lu. Elsword stared at her like the sound was from Lu's stomach. Lu had the same thought to Elsword too. But then… the growl became clearer. They looked behind Lu's back and found out a wolf-like demon which had the double size of normal wolf.

It had the fierce look of anger and crimson eyes like blood, like staring through their soul. Elsword and Lu were about to fight, but it was not alone. More demons appeared behind infected pines and soon they surrounded both.

"Watch out!"

One of them rushed at Lu with high speed she couldn't react. Elsword tackled Lu away from its claws. Elsword held axe to defend Lu, countered a wolf that attacked him and killed it. Lu got up and summoned her gauntlets to help Elsword by punching through them and stomped the ground, scattered them.

They looked around and protected each other from them. As they engaged, they didn't expect a bright light consumed them, startled those wolves. The light died down revealed no sight of Elsword and Lu.

… except pieces of clothes were remained.

* * *

Eve in her office got signal that the pine tree was delivered and ordered her guards to carry it in her mansion. She noticed a chip on table which belonged to the Mass Teleportation.

"Wait… did I miss it?"

She checked it carefully and it indeed was part of it. a slight frown on Eve's face as she looked out the windows and was thinking of something… bad would happen to them if they used it on themselves. It was her mistake that shouldn't have made.

* * *

Somewhere within Feita, Elsword's groan was echoed in the cave along with Lu who moaned. Both of them were suddenly forced to teleport by the same device to an unknown place they didn't know yet. Lu felt something heavy on her body and… it felt like… skin?

Her nose accidentally inhaled a faint smell that felt familiar to her, like sweating from training or after fighting. It didn't make her blush like this as the smell of sweat was never a good thing to her, yet this made her calm and flushed. She snapped out of daze and realized what she was doing and pushed whoever was on top of her to see Elsword.

What caught her eyes was his naked body. He didn't have a piece of clothes to cover his body.

So as her.

After looking at herself, she immediately covered her body and screamed in embarrassment before she turned her back to him.

Elsword scratched his head and turned around too.

"What happened to us?!" Lu asked in panic, too embarassed to face him.

"…maybe it's about the device. Somehow it's broken and transported us here."

"That?!"

Elsword pointed at the now shattered device and said "Yeah, it's gone now and we're stuck at somewhere only El knows, and if you think about leaving here, I suggest you don't. The storm is coming here and we will be freezing to death."

"Ah, why now?! I officially hate her!"

She screamed with hatred. Elsword just only chuckled and could only think of one last thing: Wait for rescue.

Elsword took a quick look behind him. Lu's body was so white and looked smooth to him. Although many years had passed, her body didn't change much and remained in the form of a young girl. his eyes then trailed down to her small assets, but stopped. He was making himself look pervert and looked back.

Though he couldn't deny he had a thing for young girl…

They could hear the raging storm outside along with the cold the Winter brought. Elsword tried to warm up by blowing his hands. Lu, on the other hand, was hugging herself to make herself warm, but it didn't make any good. The chill and cold went over her naked body and had nothing to cover her.

She soon became cold.

 **Thud!**

"?!"

Elsword heard the falling sound to find Lu on the ground, trembling in cold. He quickly checked and felt her body temperature was so low. It could kill her.

"Lu, Lu! Wake Up!"

"El…sword…"

Her voice was weak and her eyes was slowly closing. The coldness forced her to fall into deep sleep.

Elsword can endure the coldness, but for Lu, he couldn't leave her. Ignore his mind against him, he used his body to heat up and hug her close. The coldness went through his skin that shocked him. He bit his lip to bear with it and kept hugging Lu.

Her body was smaller than he thought. He grew taller after 8 years while Lu remained unchanged during his time so to him, Lu was more like a little girl. Elsword felt her head snuggling his chest to seek warmth. Her legs unconsciously rubbed on his to keep him close to her.

"So… warm…"

She opened her eyes again, seeing his bare chest before her. She didn't need to tell who this was and continued cuddling, ignoring all decency she had. All she needed was this comfortable warmth of his.

"Thanks… Elsword…"

A rough hand rubbed her head. She should have been angry, but right now, she seemed… satisfied. She snuggled again as if she told him to continue what he was doing. His fingers ran through her silver hair smoothly and she loved it. Her hands rubbed on his hard chest and sniffed his smell.

It indeed made her confortable.

His hand then touched her blue horn and gave it a rub. She yelped and covered her head, to Elsword's surprise.

"They're sensitive… I feel weird when you touch there…"

"Oh… sorry."

Lu touched her own horn but it didn't give her the same feeling as Elsword touched, yet that feeling was giving her a sense of… pleasure, she thought. Something funny in her belly that she couldn't tell. Then perharp she could find out. She guilded Elsword's hand on her head back to her horn again.

"If you like… you can touch it… I won't mind if it's… you…"

"You sure?"

Lu nodded and cuddled again. That feeling came back again. Her body grew hot despite the coldness in the Winter. His fingers running on her horn was like teasing her mind and made her breath hot blowing his chest. Her slim legs gripped one of his legs and pressed her groin.

Elsword felt something wet on his thigh along with strong grip from her legs. He looked down to find out she was trying to relieve her strange feeling. Her soft moans became clearer as Elsword rubbed her horn faster, teasing every corner of it. Her tail moved wildly and rubbed on his palm, increasingly teased her. His hand grabbed and rubbed her soft tail.

For the first time in her life, she was on ninth cloud.

Her vagina was throbbing and leaking out her juice endlessly. It was hunger for a male. No, she was hungry for him. She wanted him.

Her tail wrapped his wrist and pulled down to his groin, told him to rub for her. He could feel wild throbbing inside her. He looked at Lu with a concern because she couldn't go back once they committed 'it'.

"Just do it, Elsword. I want you right now."

she 'demanded' Elsword with determination. He had no choice but to comply her wish. Fingers slid in her wet hot vagina, rubbed from the inside and teased her clit with his thumb. She moaned from the pleasure he made as well as the heat from her body healed her cold body.

her breath became rougher, stared at his chest and slowly licked on it, which made Elsword stared at her. She kept licking his chest, tasted every bit of his smell and lost her mind to him. His fingers just kept teasing her.

She felt something coming closer and tortured her with overwhelming pleasure. Before she could come, Elsword stopped fingering her, earning a disappointment groan.

"Why did you stop?! I'm so close!"

"Not yet, Lu."

Elsword hugged her and rolled over to get on top of her. He clasped his lips to met hers for a pure loving kissing. They licked each other and swallowed some saliva down. Lu felt something hard poking her womanhood. She reached down with her small hands to feel his big cock. A small gasp was muffled in Elsword's mouth at the side of his 'sword'.

She broke their kiss and stared at him with wide eyes.

"It won't fit."

"Sh… believe me, Lu. It will be fine."

"… it's my first time, so be gentle."

Elsword kissed her neck, sucked her and left a hickey to mark her as his. He slowly put his cock on her entrance, pushed its head inside first that stretched her womanhood. With a quick thrust, he broke her hymen and caused unbearable pain to Lu and came.

She hugged him tight with her nails dug and scratched his back to endure. A small trace of blood leaked out from her entrance and was on his cock. Elsword was having hard time to breathe while being gripped tight by her small figure. He waited for Lu to adapt his size.

Once she felt the pain was gone, She told Elsword to keep going, which Elsword did. She could feel his whole cock all the way to her womb's entrance. Her belly was swollen a bit by that. He pulled out and thrusted in again.

"More! Make it harder! Faster!"

She yelled in estacy. She no longer felt the coldness. With every thrust he made, she was filled with pleasure. With every thrust he made, she felt all the joy and love from Elsword, despite the gap between races.

Elsword grabbed her tail and held it with his mouth, tongue licking the tip of her tail that sent a jolt of pleasure to her and came again. Elsword smirked after she came and continued copulating as he's gonna reach his limit soon. His hand reached for her blues horns and grabbed them, earning another uncontrollable moans.

Her mind was completely blank with mouth drooling and tongue hanging out.

Lu felt her vagina was stretching further as his cock was swelling up. He was about to come soon.

"Inside! Inside Me!"

Elsword hugged her petite body and thrusted violently until his cock shot out semen in her vagina. Lu felt it flowing hotly in her and limbed in exhaustion.

After minutes of resting, Lu flicked Elsword's forehead with a scoff while standing before him with hands on her waist, all embarrassment was gone and not bothering to cover her body.

"How dare you abusing my horns for your own pleasure, you pervert?"

"Can't help it. they are so cute i can't resist to touch them"

"Hmph! You better watch out 'cause i won't let you touch them again, the same to my tail."

Despite that, her tail was waving happily behind her. She's bad at lying to him and herself. He pulled Lu into his arms and embraced her, which made her yelped. Her chest felt his warmth again and cuddled.

"It's so good. Maybe we should do it again in future." Lu muttered but was loud for Elsword to hear it and let out chuckles that Lu felt in love with intercourse.

"Oh so our little 'girl' here loves sex? Naughty, so naughty."

"S-Shut up! Whose fault is it?!"

She's embarrassed again. Elsword patted her head again to feel her hair. Due to fatigue, they both slowly drifted into sleep, not aware that the coldness of the cave was long gone regardless the storm outside. The El power within Elsword spread out his flame and melted ice and snow away thanks to the help of demon queen.

* * *

After hours, they were rescued by the gang under Eve's guidance. Apparently, she detected high temperature from the cave. This triggered her curiosity as the cave should be below zero degree celcius, but it said normal. After investigating, she and the gang found them… naked on the ground with smell reek of intercourse. They wondered what had happened here.

Both were transferred to hospital for medical check and they were fine, despite the storm hitting last night, and were released before Elmas.

Soon, the kingdom was filled with cheer and joy of residents and the gang as the clock hit midnight. The gang exchanged gifts to each other with regard. Elsword, however, got a special gift from Lu.

He went back to his room after party and the room was dark with a few candles lighting. There, on his bed, was the sight of young demon girl wearing nothing, wrapped in red ribbon covering little to her private parts. her tail and horns had ribbons as decoration.

"Merry Elmas, Elsword!"

Elsword smiled.

"Best present you have, Lu."

Lu spread her arms to Elsword as an invitation to open his 'present', and he didn't hesitate to spoil his now girlfriend.

Elmas was never cold when they were around.

* * *

 **Yuu: I forgot to make lemon for Christmas Holiday(or Elmas in here) ^^ll sorry, but here. Hoping this would satisfy enough for late Christmas day.**

 **Elsword: You're making me sound like a pedophile.**

 **Yuu: As long as they(Lu in all three jobs) are legal, it's fine *chuckles*.**

 **Oh, and Mr X, for your first question: I am Vietnamese. did my writing change or something that you though i was Japanese? Next, Political Agenda? What is it? *scratches cheek* i still don't get why it's involved with me, so pardon me for my cluelessness if it confuses you and i don't want to involve something like it if you ask because i prefer just a normal author. As for the last one, not yet, they are for another scenes, Elsword's class in 14 fixed.**

 **So anyway, Read and Review, Please OwO /**


	16. Intense Training? (KE x ES x Vanessa)

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Group: Elsword (Knight Emperor) x Elesis (Empire Sword) x Vanessa

16 - Intense Training?

* * *

"Remind me why I am here, sis?"

The young man, who was supposed enjoy his day at home, was taken by his sister to barrack in Velder. There, he was standing before Velder Academy Commander, Vanessa, who was eying on him, but he could feel she was staring at his whole body.

"Our newbies need a push in training and you're every girl's wish to train with so with you in it, they will focus on training."

"But sis~ it's female trainees! Why a male like me could stay in there?!"

Elesis patted his shoulder with a calm demeanor as she spoke "My little brother, you are the topic everyone is talking and that's what we fear. They lack of their will of knight for because of their crush, and that's you."

"So we feel like you should take part of this training so that they will learn their lesson carefully."

Elsword looked at both of them as they were waiting for his answer. He saw the point. Each day he found himself being the center of attention by the female knights and it grew a number. Thus, he sometimes found one or two girls who tried to talk to him. He scratched his head and nodded, somehow he thought it's partly his fault.

"Nice, then let's get moving. The next training will take place at Military Watch Tower. We will be there."

And so… our certain red knight went along with two companies out Velder and headed to the smaller tower far ahead. Elsword was walking before Vanessa and Elesis while hearing them muttering behind he peeked behind and caught their eyes before they looked away with unexplained blush on their cheeks.

Strangely, it was hiss first time seeing Vanessa blush. He was sure something was off from the beginning but he couldn't tell. He let it flow for now.

10 minutes later, the three arrived at Watch Tower where new trainees were assigned to practice and train their will of knight through harsh physical training. the scream of knight could be heard from the inside.

"We are here."

"It's quite big for a military training barrack." Elsword comment "But it's sure lively compared to the one in Velder."

"Don't rub on it." Vanessa looked away with decent embarrassment.

They went inside and were greeted by the female guards.

"Welcome back, commander!"

"Dismiss."

They lifted their heads up and then found the infamous Knight Emperor standing before them. Despite their stoic face, they failed to hide the faint red on their cheeks but it soon broke apart as Elsword waved his hand at them. Their lips were threatening to curve into a smile as they had to restraint from squealing like a girl.

"Alright girls! Gather in the field in 10 minutes for training!"

Vanessa ordered the girls who snapped out from daydreaming and hurriedly went to barrack to call them out in embarrassment. Elesis smirked, knowing that they hit the jackpot(?), and went along with Elsword and Vanessa.

The training field soon was filled with knights in formation. The girls were muttering among the group to wonder why Vanessa called them out, which was soon silenced by Vanessa's voice.

"Quiet! All of you!"

They tensed up and heads straight to Vanessa and Elesis.

"You are wondering why you are there, yes?" seeing them nodded, she continued "Today, we have a special trainer coming to train you all."

"Eeeehhh?!"

"But miss, we just had one last month and she's nothing but maniac and drove us to almost lose our sanity." One of the knights said.

"Yes, but it's to cover up your lack of will to hold your sword." She firmly told them, which some of them flinched "But I can assure you, he won't be as that 'maniac as you expect."

"He?!"

Vanessa stepped aside for the main character to show up. They then were shocked upon seeing the red haired knight that caught their hearts.

"Ladies~ I think you know who I am so I will skip the introduction. For the next few months, I will personally instruct your sword and skill to its sharpness. You are ladies, but on battlefield, they won't show mercy to any of us so don't complain if thing get rougher."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Louder, Ladies!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The girls were now under his command. Elesis saw the girls' faces bright and obeyed without any thought. She nodded and agreed with Vanessa that her plan was success.

The girls were in the middle of practicing sword swing with Elsword watching them. He walked among the training knights if they needed help in fixing their pose, though he found himself in a difficult situation of his own. He didn't complain the stance they made mistake in, but the way they dressed. Their clothes were way… to exposure to him.

Aside the plates for protection on shoulders, elbows and knees, the shirt was fit their body and showed their lucious curves of upper chest that he hardly looked away. Their chests bounced each time they swung that made them more erotic.

Elsword continued looking around them until he caught a girl whose swing was less staying firmly as others. A young knight in 16 with blond pony-tail hair that swayed by her body. she was panting and swung her sword in tireness.

"Your sword is trembling and your hands are almost slipping your sword away."

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't put all of my strength into it."

"… let me see."

He attempted to kneel down below but immediately regretted after his eyes caught the striped pink panties. Her skirt was short, nearly above half of ther thighs that he could clearly see her panties, with, or without the wind's help. Adding to the fact that her white thighs covered in sweat were like challenging his resistance from 'awakening the beast'.

He hesitated but it's for training purpose only(?) so he grabbed her thighs which earned the yelp of surprise. His fingers were running all over her skin, rubbing up and down to her knee and calf. The girl was closing her mouth to stop drooling while trembling from the strange sensation. It's like he's teasing her unintentionally. He massaged a bit to help her relieve that she couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"I see your muscles are stiff. It harnesses your flexibility and strength… um..."

"M-Mayu…"

"Mayu, training is good but don't exceed yourself to the point your body is exhausted."

"I-I-I understand, sir." The poor girl was stuttering hard and went back to her training.

The other girls shot jealous glares at Mayu who shivered while they wished Elsword would do the same to them.

The training was intense for a few hours as the girls was slowly exhausted. Vanessa saw this was a good time and called out.

"Alright, ladies! We will stop here! Tomorrow, we will start at 9 for next course! Don't be late or you will regret! Am i clear?!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

At night, in one of the girls' room, they were chatting among each other about the certain red haired man who had touched the poor girl who was being teased endlessly by her roommates.

"How did you feel having his hands touch you, Mayu? did it feel good?"

"Come on, tell us."

"Uuuuuu….. stop it…"

Mayu's face was crimson in embarrassment as she was being cornered by two roommates.

"Aww~ is our little girl shy? You are so lucky that he touched you. If it were me, i would let him go all the way he wanted."

"I doubt he would. He's the famous Knight Emperor and he's rumored to have pure heart. He wouldn't do it to you." the other one said.

"Who knows? What if he used it as his cover to do sinful thing?"

"Shut up, Emiral, you read too much ero novel, right Mayu- Mayu?" the girl looked and found no sight of blonde girl.

the girl was outside to the hall, avoiding the questions her roommates would ask her further. they would be annoying her too much that she could pass out any time.

She went to take some fresh air to cool her down, yet the flashes of memories countered her measure. The feeling of his rough hands rubbed her thigh was still fresh.

"Uuuuuuu…"

She held her head and shook wildly to clear those embarrassment she could. she went almost near to Commander's room. But… strange, the room was still lit with light.

"Are they still awake?"

She approached the windows closer and eavesdropped.

"You sure we have to do this? they could get angry." a male voice spoke.

"We wish so, but the course we did years ago didn't go well as the girls were underestimated the meaning of being defeated and the consequence they would face." a female voice explained.

"I would become the enemy of all female knights for sure."

"So? They wouldn't because they would see how bad the reality is."

Mayu heard both Elsword and Vanessa planned for tomorrow's course for her and her team, that didn't get any strange. She was about to return back to her room and call it a day…

"Ughm… you still taste good as ever, lil' bro."

Good?

She returned and continued eavesdropping them with curiosity getting better of her. She recognized that was Elesis' voice.

"We always have to do it when we have chance?"

"But you're so good. You made me addicted to your cock."

Cock?!

Mayu covered her mouth while gasping in shock, She peeked through the small gap of windows inside and saw what made her regret for peeking.

There, Elesis was naked on the ground with her head bobbing and licking the meating rod. Elsword was naked as Elesis and was sitting on bed, with Vanessa in his arm and played her breasts.

She watched his fingers were teasing her commander's breasts skillfully. He pulled her nipples and rubbed that Vanessa was enjoying the pleasure. Elesis was being greedy, swallowing all of his cock down to her throat that Mayu could see her throat stretching.

"I'm cumming!"

Elsword grudged and shot his seeds inside Elesis' mouth. The woman felt the hot of his cum flowing in her mouth and swallowed every load of it. Some of white stuff was leaking out from corner of her mouth and dropped on floor.

Elesis pulled her mouth off his cock with her favorite meal in her mouth. Vanessa seeked this chance and crawled on Elsword's body, kissing her mouth to steal some of Elsword's seeds. Elesis accepted sharing her co-commander and tasted the mix of her saliva as well.

Vanessa knelt on her hands and cleaned semen on the floor, like an obedient girl she was. She wiped the rest and crawled on top of Elsword to wait for something. Elsword reached his hand on her head and gave a light pat which Vanessa rested her head against.

Elesis crawled beside him and gave a full, deep kiss to Elsword. He simply returned the kiss while his hands snuck behind her back and pulled closer to feel her ample breasts pressing on him. She enjoyed his rough, sweating chest that was still remained from training and inhaled a good smell of man.

"Elsword, I want you now."

Elsword nodded, knowing how hungry she was to have sex with him. He put Elesis on bed, spread her legs widely. The woman felt his hard cock pressing on her entrance that her whole body was on heat with heart beating rapidly. Mayu saw everything, his huge cock was slowly sliding in Elesis' vagina that the woman moaned in pleasure. The co-commander, Elsword's sister was now copulating with her own brother in blood.

Mayu looked away and hid behind wall while hearing Elesis' moans. She covered her mouth to avoid making noises but her ears heard everything.

"Yes, Elsword. Your cock is amazing! Fuck me harder!"

Mayu's face couldn't any redder. Her body was also caught the heat and lewd imagination began to appear. Elesis and Vanessa were being ravished obediently by Elsword who conquered their pussies.

*Slap!*

The sound of skin slapping and women crying made Mayu reached the last limit. She let her body lose control and slide her hand between her legs where was moist with leaking juices. She was now having the same desire Elesis and Vanessa wished: to have his cock in her.

But for now, she would have to play with fingers. Her mind was clouded and imagined herself being fucked by Elsword while rubbing her fingers up and down, letting her juices flowing down and fingers sliding in her vagina, rubbing inside. the muscle in her pussy was throbbing and hot in need of it. She rubbed it faster and faster, combining with other hand folding her breast.

However, she made a mistake and had her kicked a vase that knocked over and broken, alarmed the three heated 'bunnies'. She hurried fixed herself and ran away before she was caught.

The girl returned to her room with red still on her cheeks. Her roommates found her in strange condition and asked.

"What's wrong? your face looked so red."

"No… nothing wrong…"

She went to her bed and hid in her blanket, did her best to sleep.

* * *

Despite her effort, she couldn't sleep because of 'nightmare'. The throbbing inside her vagina wouldn't stop torturing her.

Mayu along her roommates were gathered in the field as Vanessa's command. Of course Elsword was there too along with Elesis. This made Mayu blushed hard again as images of them reappeared.

"Everyone, glad you are here." Vanessa spoke "For years we have been fighting against threats to Velder, many victories we won but many lost we faced, both physically and mentally."

"For physically, we lost too many lives and put many to retire soon due to limb detachment. For mentally, most our young knights like you underestimated the cruelty of the life of knight and got themselves in trouble. We lost about a quarter of young knights last year because of rape and harassment that they retired or quitted their jobs."

Mutters were heard among the group.

"So today, i want to show you the feeling and consequences of what happened if you were caught in enemy's mercy: getting raped."

They then got tensed up and scared. One of the shouted in refusal "Why should we have to experience that now?! I don't want to get myself raped by some random man!"

"Relax, i didn't say it's some random bandits come and rape you."

Elsword looked at Elesis who patted his shoulder to encourage him. He nodded and stepped up, much to the girls' surprise, and said.

"I hope i'm not some random guy you hate?"

Mayu was then shocked in both surprise and embarrassment.

' _I-I-I'm gonna have s-s-s-sex with Elsword?!'_

It was also the same thought the other girls thought as well upon realizing. Elesis could see some of them didn't bother hiding their excitement.

"But before that, I will give a demonstration."

Elsword and Elesis stepped forward with their weapons in their hands. They demonstrated their power and got their knights overwhelmed by the killer intent they emitted to each other. Their sparring soon came to end as Elesis lost her weapon by a single strike. Her weapon was dropped behind her a few meters and the blade was pointing at her neck as Elsword gazed at her.

"As you see, supposed Elesis here is under my mercy, who is far stronger than her and stronger than you. For males, they will kill them on sight, but for females, they show their own 'mercy', by forcing them into prostitution."

The girls were holding their breaths and waited for the moment of undivined. Elesis saw Elsword hesitated as the next move will expose her to her pupils, but surprisingly changed back to his seriousness. He threw his sword away and pinned her on the ground as he started taking her clothes off in a brutal way, tearing them apart and exposing her naked.

Elsword grabbed her boobs and groped them roughly, feeling the softness of her breasts. Elesis bit her lower lip to stop moaning while playing as his victim. She had to hold back her anticipation for now.

He continued his way down to her belly, rubbed her soft skin down to her bottom where it became moist from the beginning since Elesis had been expecting this.

Being fucked while her students were watching her, it's far more sinful than she thought.

Elsword kissed on her neck and trailed down to her cleavage, roughly licked her wet with his tongue. The girls were blushing hard while witnessing indecent scenes playing before them, but it's just beginning.

Elsword's mind lost decency and inserted two fingers into vagina, feeling it throbbing around his fingers wet and hot. Moving in and out, he teased her to drive her to madness.

Most of female knight were slowly in heat, their legs were rubbing at each other by the itchy and the urge to rub their own entrance. Mayu was one of them.

Elesis was reaching her limit and about to cum, yet Elsword denied her by pulling his fingers out and shoved them into her mouth, forcing Elesis to suck them clean and taste her own juice. Elesis obeyed and twirling her tongue around his finger.

He then undid his pants down to reveal his big cock that was hard and in pain. The girls' eyes couldn't look away from the 'monster' and only made them even turned on very quickly. Some of them now had their hands between their legs at the thought of being fucked by that thing.

Elsword put it in Elesis's vagina, earning a moan from her as he slid it in her. The feeling of pleasure was back to her. Elsword started thrusting her vagina in and out with rapid speed that her juice was leaking out.

After a few thrusts, the shell of strong and discipline Elesis was shattered and instead it was replaced by the shameless woman who was swallowed by pleasure. The slutty face was seen by her students yet she paid it no mind, because her mind was completely blank and forgot the purpose of training. Being seen only made her felt pleasure even more.

Elsword was in his own desire and fucked Elesis senselessly. Her vagina was getting hotter and tighter around his cock that brought pain and pleasure to him. He thrusted harder and hit the entrance of her womb and forced her cum. Her scream made the girls present in the training field reached their limit.

Some fell on the ground and mastubated, regardless others who watched them. Some who had friends helped each other in relieving themselves from the heat.

"Your cock's so amazing! Fuck me harder!"

Elesis begged. She had fallen to the dark side and was addict to sex. Her throbbing vagina was putting Elsword's cock to cum. His cock started twitching wildly and swelling up. He fucked her harder and harder as he was about to impregnate her.

"I'm cumming!"

With final thrust, he shot his seeds and filled her vagina and womb up, as Elesis cum at the same time. She felt her belly was full of his semen and swelling up a bit. Satisfied, she laid back on the ground and breathed with tongue hanging out.

Elsword pulled his cock out, which still leaked out semen. He looked out to the girls who, somehow, was fallen instead of learning. They flinched, held their breath as they were waiting for his announcement.

"As you can see what could happen to her will happen to you all should you get captured or kidnapped by them, those who were the victim of rapists have retired or quitted their jobs. I won't ask you to to your job by force, but i ask you, are you willing to face this cruel fate if you're the same as hers?"

"I will wait you here tomorrow. if you're still following us through the harsh life, then stand here with us. If not, i understand if you want to leave, i won't charge or punish you for what you have witnessed. Remember, becoming a knight means we accept and face what fate it holds for us and no regret for our choice."

All the tension of desire soon went disappearance. The girls looked at Elsword while they were thinking of what Elsword had said to them, to their career and the risk they would take as female knights. They looked at each other and realized that both Elsword and Elesis agreed to sacrifice their own decency and take the risk of doing it in front of them so that they could understand.

They also learnt Elsword's life wouldn't be any easier, accrossing dimension and put order to the chaos in demon realm they caused. Scratches were proof of challenges he won and failed to remember, humiliation and honor, and death and alive.

One by one, they stood straight up and face forward with newfound confidence.

"We follow you till the end!"

A simple shout from the girls made Elsword, Elesis and Vanessa relief. Elsword nodded and pointed his sword to the sky as he announced.

"Then, we, Red Knight of Velder, shall protect our kingdom and our home with our lives!"

…

"But sir…"

"?"

One of the girls spoke up, her face was flushing and her legs were rubbing each other. She had her eyes watching on his meat rod.

"Um… I… I want to learn sex too!"

"What?!"

The group was surprised by the bold demand. They looked at her as if she was crazy but they could tell she was horny, very horny. Her juice was leaking out between her legs visibly. The others also felt they should learn(?) about this too and waited for Elsword's answer.

Vanessa started to feel a little amused when she saw one by one the girls wanted it too. Elsword smirked and told them.

"We will discuss this at night, for now. Fix your clothes and start training harder!"

"Eeeehhhh?!"

The girls were forced to train with no chance to relieve themselves.

But to Elsword, they were not ready for that, at least not yet.

* * *

On the first night:

Mayu and her friends were chatting among each other about how bold Elsword was on day, copulating with his own sister. it's so wrong on many level, yet it did make her and her friends turn on. But right now they stayed silence.

Why?

Because they got the message from Vanessa, a good one(?).

Elsword's gonna visit their room first. They were nervous and wondering what they should do to greet him. They made themselves look like school girls who were about to meet their boyfriends, or boyfriend in this case.

They dressed in casual clothes and gathered on the floor as they waited.

They heard the sound of knocking on the door which startled them. Mayu came and opened the door to see Elsword standing before her in his own casual clothes.

"Good evening, ladies. I hope i didn't intrude your room at wrong time."

"N-No, not at all. sir."

"Call me my name. There's no need to be formal." Elsword denied.

"But you're the hero, we shouldn't-" / "Only i allow you and your friend here, and soon the other. I don't like the title hero. I like my name so call me Elsword."

Mayu went and made some tea while others stayed quiet around him. Elsword found this awkward and started to speak.

"Something wrong? Speak your mind."

"Is it true that we gonna do it?"

Elsword looked at one of them who spoke it out in one breath. Others looked at her as if she was crazy for asking him that as they thought they didn't have chance to do it with him-

"We may, but like i said, i can't do it, at least without your faith."

"Our faith?"

"The truth is… I come here not only to train you, but also to show you and… demonstrate to reach room for every night only if you trust me."

The girls then understood why.

"I can't go around and bang every girl as i want. Without faith, i feel like i'm using my title as hero to abuse you all and not caring your feeling. Knights are supposed to protect, not harm."

Once they heard his reason, they couldn't help but feeling admire and respecting him, not just in fight, but in caring. Mayu smiled with relieve that Elsword was who she admired. So after that, the room was filled with chat and laugh like normal conversation between comrades to get used to each other.

For a while, Mayu was struggling to keep her composure yet failed as her eyes were rapidly staring at him. Once Elsword's done chatting, she slowly crawled closer to him, to the girls' curiosity and then claimed Elsword's lips before their eyes.

"What?!"

"Mayu!"

Elsword, having expected this coming soon, pressed his head and kissed back. Her tongue was rubbing his teeth, begging to enter with hunger which he allowed. Elsword enjoyed her soft tongue with strong vanilla taste mixed in her saliva.

Her boldness shocked her roommates.

Mayu broke her kiss with her face crimson that put tomato in shame. She couldn't believe herself that she kissed Elsword on her own act and hid her face in her palms in pure embarrassment.

Other girls felt they shouldn't lose to Mayu and began circling Elsword like vultures.

This was just the first night to conquer their hearts.

* * *

Months passed after the first day of Elsword's arrival, the girls took their training seriously as professional knights. Combat, stances, defenses improved effectively and ready for expedition.

As the girls swore to serve Velder, they swore to serve under Elsword's command who was now the new commander of Red Knight, a harsh trainer who taught them discipline and fight, yet a caring knight who helped them.

Those under his command were influenced by his charm and soon felt into sinful intercourse that they themselves didn't know why.

What happened next was another story.

* * *

 **Yuu-chan: And another chapter *speak through mask* sorry for this but there has been evacuation order from university that all students who lives in dormitory must evacuate back to their home while a virus termination team is working, right now i'm at hometown to avoid virus.**

 **Aisha: It's suck that we can't play game as signal here is unbelievable weak *trying to play game***

 **Rena: But at least it's great place for farmer *wear a hat with basket of vegetable***

 **Yuu-chan: eheheh... Anyway, i feel like my skill is kinda rusty for some reasons, i don't know so... Read And Review please if you think so OwO / (I'mma feel hurt but i have to face it)**


End file.
